Rosa Elizabeth Freeman (a boondocks fanfiction)
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: Set in the future when the gang is grown up and has kids. It's basically about the life of Huey's daughter Rosa. Rosa is straight forward and not looking for a boyfriend of any kind. Will a certain sexy Asian fix that? We'll just have to see... HiroxRosa It's rated T but might turn to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Well after having to have to say goodbye to my other story Life's Complications: We Want Answers I'm writing another one! I hope you guys like it, it's mostly about the gang kids tbh but of course the gang is still gonna be in it.**

_**Jazmine and Huey's kid:**_

**Rosa Freeman- 16 years old**

_**Cindy and Riley's kids:**_

**Shanise Freeman- 16 years old**

**Christian Freeman- 18 years old**

_**Sophie and Ceaser kids:**_

**Jeremy Ceaser- 18 years old**

**(twins) **

**Mackenzie Ceaser- 16 years old**

**Stephanie**** Ceaser- 16 years old**

_**Natasha and Daniel kid:**_

**Angelica- 17 years old**

_**Other kids in my story**_

**Hiro Otomo- 17 years old**

**More surprise boy and girls!**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV (10 years earlier):**

As the alarm clock rang I hopped up out of bed instantly. Today was the day, her first day of school. I looked over to wake up Huey but he was already up sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest and pouting. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Pouting isn't gonna stop her from growing up." I said with a smirk.

"Well something should." he mumbled.

I reached over and kissed him. Then I shook my head standing up and stretching. "You wanna go help her or should I?" I asked.

"You could and I'll go fix the breakfast." he said.

"Don't forget to make enough for the rest of the kids." I said.

He nodded and we walked out the room. Huey took a left and I turned right into Rosa's room. At first when she was a baby and a toddler I had decorated it blue, yellow, and pink but as she got older Rosa wanted it to be plain white and purple so I let her have it. I opened the door and she was already up putting on her backpack, the only thing was all of her clothes were on inside out and backwards.

I giggled. "Up all ready sweetie?" I asked causally. She nodded and smiled. "Who helped you dress?" I asked picking her up.

She shook her head. "Nobody, I did it all by MYSELF!" she said proudly.

"Ooooh and you did a great job." I said and sat her back down.

"I know." she said twirling around.

"But even so I want to dress you. You think maybe I can take it all off and redress you?" I asked.

She raised one eyebrow then looked at herself in the mirror then turned back to me with a straight face. "I put it on the wrong way didn't I?" she asked flatly.

I giggled and nodded again. She sighed lifting her arms up as I took off her clothes. I turned them the right way I realized this wasn't the clothes I picked out for her. The shirt was the only thing changed. I had picked out a cute blue and white dress with blue leggings, this was a purple hoodie with Daddy's Girl written in light blue words and blue leggings.

"Rosa where are the clothes I picked out for you?" I asked.

"I don't like those. Can I pwease where these instead?" she asked giving me the best display of puppy dog eyes. I giggled.

"Sure Rosa just next time tell me ok?" I asked.

She nodded happily and in a few seconds she was all dressed and ready to go. She walked ahead of me to the dining room. Huey was seating the table with several plates. I had invited the kids to come over since it was all the little kids first day of school, just like Cindy and Sophie had done for their boys. Rosa put down her backpack and ran over to Huey.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

I bent down picking up her backpack as Huey smiled and bent down picking her up hugging her. I swear every time I see that I want to squeal so loudly. They look so much alike especially today. I had braided Rosa's hair in the front and then at the back was a huge puff ball. I should've known if me and Huey had kids their hair was gonna be huge. I wanted to press it but I knew Huey would be even more upset than he already was so I just braided it a little. Rosa eyes were wined colored and trimmed with green, a mixture of mine and Huey's. I took out my phone and snapped a pic before Huey could see.

"I saw that." he said as I tried to put it away.

"Me too." Rosa said and layed her head down on Huey's chest while he still held her.

I rolled my eyes. 'It's cute and I'm keeping it."

"Jazmine-"

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

_"Saved by the door."_ I thought with a smirk as I went and opened the door. I smiled as Cindy, Riley, Sophie, Ceaser and their kids walked in. Cindy's daughter Shanise was actually on the short side with the prettiest blueish, grayish, greenish trimmed slightly with only a tint of brown eyes. She wore a red bandana, white and red hello kitty shirt, and black leggings. Her hair was brownish blond and pulled back into a ponytail. She had a bright red sucker in her mouth that made her lips look red. I couldn't remember any time I didn't see that girl without a sucker of some kind in her mouth. Christian had Riley's brown eyes with a flecks here and there of blue. He wore a white shirt, red jacket, and red hat. He looked just like his dad. Sophie daughter Mackenzie (the oldest by 5 minutes) wore a red shirt, black half jacket, with one leg red with black polk-a-dots and the other black with red polk-a-dots leggings. Stephanie wore the same thing except the red was white. Both of them had their long dark brown hair in a side ponytail. Her kids had very pretty hazel eyes like her with flecks of green and trimmed dark brown like Ceaser's. Their son Jeremy wore a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of normal blue jeans, he also had on a white hat.

"You guys made it!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around Sophie and Cindy.

"Of course girly. Ya were dere fa our kids first day." Cindy said. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, black pants and a red bandana.

"Not only that I love how all of our kids are starting on the same day!" Sophie added. She wore a white and red striped shirt and blue jeans.

I smiled. "Well Huey made breakfast for the kids. Rosa's in there eating already." I said.

"Aw for real? Let me go see her!" Cindy said running past the kids into the kitchen.

I looked at Sophie who was looking down tapping her foot. I giggled and shook my head. "It's ok Sophie." I said. She looked up smiling then squealed as she ran off to go look at Rosa too. I know it's sad but we each love each other kids like favorites. I loved Cindy's kids, Cindy loved Sophie kids, and Sophie absolutely loved Rosa. Well actually we used to but know we each love to be around each others kids. Riley and Ceaser sat on the couch.

"So how are you guys doin?" I asked.

"Aye I'm fine I know Shany can take care of herself." Riley said with a smirk.

Ceaser sighed. "It was hard with Jeremy but it's gonna be harder with my little girls." he admitted

"Pussy." Riley coughed.

Ceaser reached over and punched him in his arm. Then little Mackenzie came back in and ran over to Ceaser.

She stood there smiling. Ceaser looked at her like he already knew she was gonna ask for something. "Daddy I wanna change my shirt." she said.

"Why Kenzie?" Ceaser asked.

"I wanna wear my soccer shirt." she said and smiled sweetly.

Ceaser chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "You know mommy said no." She pouted and Ceaser sighed. "But maybe tomorrow." he said. She broke out in a huge smile and ran back into the kitchen.

"Awwww." I said to Ceaser laughing and Riley joined in.

"Shut up." Ceaser said as the kids walked back in.

Sophie sat next to Ceaser and Stephanie crawled into her lap, Mackenzie sat in Ceaser's lap and Jeremy sat next to them. Cindy sat next to Riley and Shanise sat on Cindy's lap still sucking her sucker while Cindy slowly stroked her hair. Christian sat next to her leaning his head against her shoulder. I sat next to Huey and Rosa snuggled deeper into both of us. I took out my phone.

"Ok everybody we have about 20 more minutes." I said.

Stephanie looked at Sophie fearfully. "Is school gonna be scary?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Jeremy jumped in speaking in a spooky voice. "The teachers are aliens in disguise and the big kids beat up all the newbies. Watch out." he said finishing with a smirk.

"Jeremy..." Ceaser warned.

Stephanie looked close to tears. Shanise took her sucker out with a loud pop. "That is NOT true. I watched Dora, school is funny and cows and chickens speak Spanish." she said matter of factly.

"Actually," Mackenzie broke in. "Ni Hao Kilan said it's a place where tigers, rhinos, and bears speak Japanese and play games." she said.

Rosa sighed. "School is nothing more than a place we go to to get smarter and have a better future. Some call it a prison because those dumb niggas can't work for shit." she said.

"ROSA!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "What daddy told me."

I turned to Huey who was trying to hide his smile. I glared at him. "So this is what you do when you and her have your conversations?" I asked.

Huey shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe." he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rosa. "Is it true?" I asked her.

She looked up at Huey then shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." she repeated like him.

I shook my head. I swear she was probably the definition of Daddy's girl. Even so I still found it incredible cute. "Look we gotta go." Sophie said standing up.

We grabbed our kids hands and walked out into the huge van we had rented just for this day. As we got to the school we each bent down and said things to our kids. Me and Huey looked at Rosa who looked a bit nervous. I reached over hugging her and she hugged me back.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll have a wonderful day." I said with a smile. She smiled and looked at Huey.

"Yea, and if anyone messes with you, which I doubt, don't forget my katana." he said. I looked at him and he smirked as I tried not to giggle.

Rosa nodded and smiled even more as she skipped over to the rest of the kids. The boys had already went inside and the girls stood side by side holding hands. We waved bye and they walked up to the school. Before Rosa got inside she turned around and ran back hugging Huey tightly then ran to catch up with the other's again. I leaned against Huey and watched until they dissapered into the school. I sighed as Huey lead me back to the car. I hoped she had a great day.

**Rosa's POV:**

Me, Shanise, Mackenzie, and Stephanie all held hands as we walked into the huge school. I was nervous, I looked at the twins, so were they, I looked at Shanise, she seemed to be just fine as long as she had her sucker in her mouth. I shook off my worried feeling. I knew if anybody messed with me I had them, my aunties, my uncles, my mama, and most important my daddy. We all had the same class but none of us knew where to go.

"I think we go left." Shanise said.

"No it's right!" the twins said at the same time.

"I remember me and daddy walking straight." I said.

"This is getting us no where." Shanise said.

I felt my tummy do weird flip flops. Then I noticed a tall Chinese kid walking towards us. He stopped and just looked down at us with a smug look.

"Dora is such a liar I don't see any cows." Shanise said ignoring the boy in front of us.

"Dora the Explorer?" the boy asked in even more amusement.

"If you hit us I swear my mommy will beat you up!" Stephanie threaten.

"Oh shut up newbie." the boy said rolling his eyes. "Are you guys..." he pulled out a sheet of paper. "Stephanie, Mackenzie, Shanise, and Rosa?"

Oh crap the government must have sent him. My daddy always warns me about them. I tried to think of something quick to say to throw him off. "No." I said quickly.

The girls gave me a weird look. The boy only smirked and bent down until he was eye level with me. I immediately went into my scowl and defense mode. "Then what's with the name tag that says Rosa?" he asked tapping the name tag our parents had put on us.

I scowled deeper. "So what if I am Rosa. Why do you care?" I asked.

He stood back up and rolled his eyes. "Every year 1st graders show the newbies to their first class." he said.

Relief flooded through me but only for a second. He could be lying. I looked over to Shanise who looked like she was trying to fly with her eyelashes she flapped them so hard. The boy was looking at her too. She smiled and flapped harder.

"Is something in your eye?" he asked.

She stopped and rolled her eyes. "No, just show us to our class already."

The boy shrugged and turned us around, apparently we had missed the right turn we were suppose to make. Then he stopped at Mrs. Gili classroom. So he wasn't a secret agent, still I had to be cautious of him. He gave us the paper.

"By the way my name is Hiro Otomo." he said.

"Well nice to meet you Hiro Potato." Mackenzie said and then walked into the classroom.

Stephanie looked at her sister shaking her head. "I'm sorry for her, and thanks." she said then walked into the classroom.

Shanise ignored him and walked angrily into the room. "I'm never watching Dora again!" she exclaimed.

Hiro chuckled and looked at me. "Don't expect a thank you from me." I said.

He shrugged. "Whatever cutie." then he winked and walked away.

I gave him a grossed out look. Boys are so weird. I watched him turn a corner then he was gone. I hope I never have to see that Hiro kid ever again.

**(10 years later)**

As with every year since we started school our parents dropped us off at the high school and we walked in arms linked. Not to be too cocky but we were the most popular kids in our grade, for a reason I still didn't understand. I didn't really talk to anybody I'm actually very antisocial so the fact people came up to me talking like we were best friends it threw me off. Anyways I guess sometimes I can understand Shanise was the best dancer I've ever known, Mackenzie although she preferred soccer she was great at any sport, Stephanie was the best cheerleader on the squad so of course that's automatic popular status, and me well like I said I didn't know why I was popular.

"Another year of this shit." Shanise said taking out her red sucker with loud pop.

She is the only person I know who could eat all the candy she wanted but still have the whitest teeth ever. She wore a red trimmed with white and white polk-a-dot tank top and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. She was still the shortest out of us all but had the curviest figure also. Her hair was down in curls.

"Geez Shany can you say a sentence that doesn't have a cuss word in it?" Stephanie asked. All the cheerleaders had to wear their uniform on the first day. It was a long sleeved half shirt that had black, green and silver glitter swirls going down the arm, the skirt only came to slightly below her ass. In bright silver around her chest said WHS (for Wunclear High School). Her hair was in a high ponytail. Uncle Ceaser was past pissed when he saw what she was wearing.

"Ok how about this. You can suck my dick." she said with a smirk.

"That counts as a cuss word." Mackenzie said. She wore a black and white downward striped v-neck ref T-Shirt, black short shorts, and white with black strips at the top socks that came to just below her knees and black heels with white shoe strings. Her hair was crimped and down.

"Since when?" Shanise asked defensively.

"Since always." I said with a small smile. I wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a black belt around it, blue skinny jeans, and black boots. My hair was straight down.

Shanise rolled her eyes. "Aye where dat stupid guide at?" she asked as we still stood at the front entrance.

"Oh my gosh that reminds me!" Stephanie said. "I gotta go."

"Where?" Kenzie asked.

"I signed up to be a guide this year. Bye girlys!" she said then ran off to find her group of people.

"I don't see why we need a guide anyways we're juniors." I said.

Mackenzie shrugged and then squealed as she turned to me slapping my arm. I looked at her and she smiled. "Look who's our guide for another year." Mackenzie said with a smirk.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who was walking towards us. "Hi ladies." Hiro said. He wore a black and white varsity jacket, white wife beater, and black jeans.

I turned to him scowling. Despite my wish as a kid Hiro had been our guide ever since the first time. He looked directly at me and gave me a stupid half grin that would make the other girls here swoon, well not me. Hiro was nothing more then an annoying boy who always bothers me every year.

"Hey Rosa." he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know you really don't have to show us around the school. We're big girls." I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey Shanise." then he flapped his eyelashes fastly. That's what he did every year when he saw her because turns out all those years before she thought that what you do when you flirt with a boy.

She flicked him off and sucked on her sucker more. He showed us to our lockers and then stayed there for a while.

"Bye Hiro." I said.

He smirked and bent in kissing me on my cheek. "Bye boo." he said.

My jaw opened and he closed it with a smirk walking away. I swear I have never met a more arrogant, stuck up jerk like Hiro Otomo. I turned to Shanise and Mackenzie who both had the same smirk on their face.

"Don't start." I said with a scowl.

"Maybe it would have been a kiss on the lips if she stopped scowling don't you think Shany?" Mackenzie asked.

"I think he wants to rip her clothes off right now." Shanise said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Shanise took out her history books and slammed her locker shut. "Look I gotta go." she said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Since when did you go to class early?" I asked.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Ta fuck I look like?" she asked. "I'm going to see Eric." she said.

Mackenzie smiled. "You're still talking to him?" she asked.

"Wait Eric the most popular kid in this school?" I asked.

"Yep and Yep. I gotta go though." she turned flipping her hair and walking away.

Me and Mackenzie shrugged walking our separate ways. We all have different home rooms but we have 3 classes together in all and then the rest with just like two of us or something. I walked into my homeroom which was mixed with all grade kids. My phone dinged in my pocket and I took it out.

**Unknown: Guess who?**

I raised one eyebrow and Hiro stood in front of me with his smirk. I groaned loudly as he sat next to me. Why of all people Hiro? And how did he get my number anyways?

"Go away." I said.

"I can't." he said.

"And why is that Hiro?" I asked annoyed.

"My favorite girl is here." he said with a smirk his onyx eyes twinkling.

I rolled my eyes. This year was gonna be a handful.

* * *

**Author's Note: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm sorry but you just don't know how excited I am to write this. I know the gang was only in there for a little but this is mostly about Rosa and her life but like I said I am gonna add the gang. Lmao when Shany tried to flirt with Hiro when she was younger. No seriously that's actually what happened to me when I was younger lol. Rosa is such a daddy's girl. I love it! I hope you guys like it. Tell me if I should continue.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shanise's POV:**

Today was just another piece of shit day. The only upside was being with my girls and my boo Eric, well future boo. Christian was driving me home. Rosa parents picked her up, and Kenzi and Steph went with Jeremy. Christian had the music banging in there and we was dancing like crazy as the car swerved.

"Okay, I need 50k large,My momma needed a new crib, My daddy need a new car, So I be goin' so hard. Detroit is my yard. I need a 17 car garage, I need a 17 broad menage, I need a jail house to free my dogs.I done paid taxes, paid dues, paid bills my whole life, So I'ma throw money in the air, like I'm tryin' to pay the sky. Told myself that man if I can't live like this, I'd rather die. I give it up to God, and he always replies," he stopped and I jumped in.

"'Control yo hoes, you let her talk to you crazy. You got baby mama drama, you ain't even got you no baby!'You fugazi, b-boss up, boss up with your time dog. You ain't got time for no hoes, I ain't even got time for time off. I'm on." I looked over at Chris with a smirk and kept going. "Okay, this to all of my enemies that seeing me gettin' guap right now. Seeing me gettin' guap right now, seeing me gettin' guap right now. This to all of my hatin' hoes that seeing me gettin' guap right now. Seeing me gettin' guap right now, hell yeah, I won't stop right now"

Chris was too hype. He was doing movements and everything. "This to all my old hoes that seeing me gettin' guap right now. Seeing me gettin' guap right now, hell yeah, I won't stop right now. Seeing me gettin' guap right now, hell nah, I won't stop right now. Hell nah, I won't stop right now, seeing me gettin' guap right now"

Someone honked behind us and Chis turned down the volume. He looked out the review mirror then made sure to flick off the man. The man was white with a god damn Mr. Rogers shirt lookin' like a gay ass fag. He sped up next to us.

"There was no need for that!" he said.

"Nigga go suck a fucking cock. We do what the fuck we wanna do!" I yelled out the window.

"Get em Shany! Get em!" Chris yelled from the seat next to me.

I know this may seem really ghetto of us but being raised by somebody like Cindy and Riley you could guess why. The man shook his head and turned right driving as fast as he could away from us. Shit he should I was not scared to jump out this car and fuck up a old 60 year old man. Christian turned off the radio because the song went off. "Guap" was both of our favorite song.

"Oooh lets stop and get some chicken!" I said excitedly.

"Hell naw. You know momma gon want some too and I ain't payin for two hoes." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm tellin mama you called her a hoe." I said.

"Ain't nobody scared." he said. But even so he pulled into KFC.

I pulled out my wallet as he ordered the big bucket of friend chicken extra crispy, mash potatoes, and french fries. "I'm payin anyways." I said.

"Oh you ain't got to. I was just playin Shanise." he said.

"Nigga I know. Do think I wouldn't have hit you upside your head yet if I hadn't?" I asked with a smirk.

I paid for the chicken and we started to drive home. "So what's up with you and Eric?" he asked.

"Noneya." I said.

"Noneya?" he asked.

"None ya buisness nigga!" I yelled. I couldn't believe he had fallen for the easiest joke ever.

He flicked me off and we drove the rest of the way home. I really wasn't gonna tell Christian about Eric, he would be all over him in a second trying to check him. Naw, I was not letting that happen. Our house was four stories including the attic and garage. It was painted red, white, and black on the outside and on the inside it also had those same colors. The living room was red, dining room white and black, and kitchen was just black. Me and Chris rooms were the only thing that was different. Chris had blue walls with basketballs on it that had every one of his favorite players on them. Mine was red and it also had basketballs on it but only on the ceiling it glowed when I turned off the lights. Nigga what? We too sweet!

"Ooooh I smell chicken!" Mama said walking towards us. She wore a green hoodie (that actually look like it belonged to daddy) and a pair of black and white basketball shorts. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. Me and mama were about the same height, I guess I can thank her for my shortness.

Chris just laughed and walked past her sitting the food on the table. "REEZY FOOD HERE!" Mama yelled loudly.

"SO?" daddy yelled back.

Mama sighed shaking her head as she fixed the plates. "IT'S CHICKEN!" she yelled.

I heard a big crash then Daddy was running into the room with nothing but black sweatpants on. I smirked, shit my daddy was buff but it was still gross cause we ain't kids no more he need to cover up.

"Ew nigga why?" Christian asked.

"Chris..." Cindy warned.

Chris silently ate his chicken. I had to make a post like this. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have my own site called Nigga's/Bitches be like .com. All it is is funny photo's. Like I took one of a piece of bacon in my hair straightener like "Bitches be like making breakfast for my hubby." I know right? Funny shit. Anyways I was looking for something new to put on it.

"So how was school?" mama asked,

I shrugged my shoulder. "Eh." I said.

"She got a new boo." Chris spoke up.

I reached over punching him. "Wait what?" daddy asked.

"Nothin." I said quickly.

He put down his chicken and ignored me looking at Christian. "Iight boy since you know so much how old is he?" daddy asked.

"Mama!" I whined.

"That nigga 19."

"19!" mama and daddy exploded at the same time.

I bent over and punched Christina in his arm again. "Oh hell naw Shany. Cin, where the fuck is my roscoe?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh just all of you shut the FUCK up! Eric isn't my 'new boo' he nothin!" I got up and stormed up to my room slamming the door. I could still hear them downstairs.

"I know this girl did not slam a door! And what the fuck shouldn't that nigga be OUT of school by now?"

I turned over and screamed into my pillow. Chris could always get away with having a new girlfriend but as soon as I want to like a guy my mama and daddy (especially my daddy) go fuckin crazy! I swear how many years before I'm free of this shit? Besides it's not a done deal that Eric even like me. I wish he did though. I rolled back around and looked at all my basketballs on my ceiling. I feel like shooting some hoops. I grabbed my green hoodie and using my old cover rope dangling out my window I sunk out. The last thing I needed was my parents catching me sneaking off.

**Rosa's POV:**

"Want to stop by McDonalds?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "Mom 1. I'm a vegan 2. Greasy food is poision." I said matter factly.

My mom giggled and shook her. "I swear you sound just like your father." she said.

"Where is daddy?" I asked.

"He um needed me to drop him off somewhere. He'll be back before dinner." she said.

I raised one eyebrow and bent forward resting my chin on the back of her seat. "You're a terrible liar mama." I said looking at her.

She scoffed. "I am not!" she exclaimed.

I giggled and leaned back in my seat. Somehow I started to think about Hiro. I couldn't concentrate on nothing in homeroom and no not because I like him because he wouldn't shut up.

**Flashback...**

"So boo what are you doing after school?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not your boo leave me alone." I said.

He reached over and grabbed my hand holding it close to him. "I can't wait until you admit you're obessed with me." he said then kissed my hand smirking. I gave him a disgusted look and pulled my hand back. He only continued to smirk and leaned forward. "Because I know I'm obsessed with you. All I can think about is getting you alone, in your bedroom, with the lights down low-"

"Get over yourself." I said ignoring the chilling feeling I got from his words.

Hiro chuckled. "Rosa you are a tough one." he said then looked at me again his onyx eyes twinkling again.

I rolled my eyes. I swear where was my kanata my daddy gave me? Either I was cutting off my own head or his because no way in hell was I gonna survive a whole year with Hiro Otomo. I know I've must of said it a thousand times but lets repeat it I HATE HIRO!

**End of Flashback...**

"You know scowling makes your face not so pretty." mom said breaking my thoughts. I only scowled deeper and crossed my arms over my chest. "So how was school?" she asked.

"Horrible. I have a 5 classes with Hiro." I mumbled forgetting she didn't even know who Hiro was.

"Hiro who?" she asked.

I almost didn't want to say it. My dad hates the Otomo and it isn't like a huge family war thing said that he liked that Bush was elected twice when they met. Actually that's another reason to hate Hiro. Who the fuck likes Bush? He was the worst president ever! Anyways I almost didn't say it but then I remembered that I didn't really care. "Otomo."

The car stopped abruptly and I jerked forward. Thanks to my daddy's teaching I immediately planted my feet down and shot my arms forward holding on to the back of her chair. She however flung forward. She didn't even seem to notice she turned around to me quickly.

"Did you say Otomo?" she asked frantically.

"Yes..."

"No! Rosa stay AWAY from them ok? OK?!" she asked.

"Mama I know daddy hates them! So do I." I said.

She sighed. "Rosa, just, lets not tell Huey about this." she said.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Then some random old guy who looks just like Mr. Rogers speed up and stopped next to us. "What the fuck is wrong with people today?" he asked. "Drive like you got some god damn sense!" he yelled.

Now what happened next was so surprising. My mom has never been the violent one, she was just too sweet. Even so she got out of her car yanking his car door opened and pulling him out. "You disrespectful mother fucker! Don't ever use that language in front of my daughter. I will fuck you up! Do you hear me or should I turn up your dumbass hearing aid? Now drive away but I knock the shit outta ya."

She let go of the man and he scrambled to get back into his car driving off. She stood there for a minute glaring before putting on a sweet smile and getting back into the car. I was gonna ask a question but she cut me off. "It's been a long day." she said simply. I smirked, if only Shanise was here to see this, or Auntie Cindy, or Uncle Riley it would have been the funniest thing to them. We got home quickly after that. To our surprise daddy was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Huey!" Jazmine exclaimed.

I guess that's the thing that gets to me the most. The fact after all this time every time they see each other they never look like they're tired of each other. It's a known fact that when people are there age they start to develop complications, look it up, it's true. Daddy put down the paper smiling at us. From the younger photos of him it seems like he wasn't even his age. He still looked the same, bigger afro, bigger muscles, and a bit of stubble. I guess that's why every girl who sees him goes crazy.

"Daddy I thought you were off doing something." I said.

He shrugged. "I was."

"And that was?" I asked raising one eyebrow. I know my parents too well, enough to know right now that he was hiding something.

"So I'll start dinner." mama said.

"Jazmine it's ok, we can order." daddy said.

Jazmine sighed shaking her head. "Seriously? Let me cook Huey, I'm not disabled." she said. Then walked out of the room to go wash her hands.

I turned back to him. That was...strange. Why was he being all protective again? He picked back up the newspaper reading it again, ignoring my questioning look.

"Anything good in the paper?" I asked. He looked up at me in disbelief and I laughed. I think I only really laugh when I'm with hi or mama. 'Just kidding." I said.

"Well it does say that Giovanna girl killed herself." he said.

"Ew, the girl who ate her own tampon?" I asked in disgust. I still remember that video. It was disgusting and then she got bullied. I hate bullies but I hate people who kill themselves over bullies even more. You have to have thicker skin.

Then out of no where Jazmine came running back into the room. "Huey can I talk to you?" she asked. She was beaming brightly and trying to hide it.

Daddy sat down his stuff and walked back into the room with her. You would think I'd go follow her right? Well I didn't, I just checked the cameras daddy had put in there and didn't know I knew about. I clicked them on.

"So are we gonna...?" Daddy asked.

Mama nodded. She squealed wrapping her arms around him. "We're having another baby!" she exclaimed happily. I even saw him smile back at her.

I quickly turned off the camera as they walked back in. Huey wore his same face like nothing had happened, while Jazmine was still smiling as she made dinner. I got up finally and went into my room and texted Stephanie. I have to tell someone, plus if I tell Steph I won't have to tell anyone else, she has a pretty big mouth.

**Stephanie's POV:**

We drove in the car silently. Well I did, Jeremy and Kenzie were talking up a storm. Today was a great day though. I showed the newbies their new classes, I hung out with my cheerleader friends and even stole a kiss with my old boyfriend Brian. We are so on and off. Anyways even though today was a good day I was mad. I already knew as soon as I went home I would have to hear dad's mouth about my cheer leading outfit.

"Yea and Stephanie..."

"What?" I asked my head whipping around. Mackenzie and Jeremy busted out laughing. "What?" I asked again.

"Nothing we just wanted to get your attention." Mackenzie said.

"Oh haha very funny." I said.

"What's your problem?" Jeremy asked protectively.

"She knows she's gonna get in trouble when we get home because of her outfit." Kenzie said.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Me and Kenzie don't really get along. Rosa says that it's normal for most twins. But unlike most twins it isn't because we're complete opposites I respect her about that. What I don't like is my dad throwing it in my face every few seconds. It doesn't matter that I'm more popular than her, or that I have more friends, or that I have guys around me all the time it's always the same. "Why can't you be like your sister?" "Why can't you be more like Mackenzie?" Maybe because I'm NOT Mackenzie! She laughed beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just Shany updated another picture." she said reaching over to show me. It was a picture of Jeremy getting hit by Auntie Cindy. He was jumping in the air and his face was in pain. The caption said "Niggas be like, that ain't hurt."

"When did she take that?" I asked.

"Yesterday." Mackenzie said pulling her phone back and showing Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head. My brother was very laid back unlike Chris who was like the life of the party. That is the reason they both get all the girls. That and they fact that they're the hottest guys there. We pulled into the drive way and I braced myself for a yelling at. We walked into the house.

"STEPHANIE!" Daddy yelled.

I sighed and Jeremy and Kenzie only smirked as they made their way to the smell of the food.

"I told you not to wear it!" he continued.

"And I told YOU that it was mandatory!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like I give a fu-"

"Ceaser!" Sophie snapped.

He groaned. "Why couldn't you take up soccer like your sister and brother?" he asked.

"I'm not good at it! Stop comparing me to them!" I yelled.

"You didn't even try!"

"I did and I wasn't good!"

"Stop all the god damn yelling!" mama said. She glared at both of us. Then she got a good look at me. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked.

"It was mandatory if we wanted to stay on the team!" I repeated.

"Why do you want to be on that team anyways?" daddy asked.

"Ceaser please!"

"Because it's something I actually WANT to do!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs angrily. I could feel the tears trimming my eyes wanting to fall. I hated when he did that. I'm sorry I'm not Mackenzie but I can't change that. I heard my phone ring and I grabbed it.

**Rosa:** My mom's pregnant.

I have to say sometimes her bluntness really surprises me, this was one of those times.

**Steph:** Good wanna trade?

**Rosa:**...Maybe.

I shook my head knowing she was for real. I heard a knock on then daddy walked in. I quickly wiped my tears. He sighed coming over and sitting next to me. I looked down at my hands fidgeting with them.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. It's just that every time I see you wear that or any other teenage clothes it reminds me that you're growing up." he said softly.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know." I said.

He hugged me tightly. This is how we always make up, with a hug at the end. I do love him but it doesn't change the fact that me and him get into a fight every day. After he let go he got up and left. I leaned back and fell on my bed. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything. Not to eat, to call Brian and ask what the kiss about, squeal about the new baby in the family, or even tell anybody about it. All I felt like doing was sitting here and trying to force down my feelings. Rosa says bottling up feeling aren't good but it's the only way I know how to do, that is besides pretending.

**Author's Note: Um I guess this chapter was just an insight on how their home life is. So I think it's simply, Shanise: Ghetto Rosa: New Problems Stephanie: Arguing. I have to say I think I can kinda relate to Stephanie. Anyways lmao when Shany and Chris cussed out that old man, and then Jazmine did too! Lmao. So what do you guys think about the new baby? Anyways sorry I'm really tired so I'm just gonna wrap it up. Hope you guys like it and thank you for all the reviews.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mackenzie's POV:**

I banged on the door loudly. Stephanie had been in the bathroom for over an hour and then when I take only like 2 minutes in there she complains. Now ain't that a bitch? I banged on it harder.

"Stephanie open the damn door!" I yelled angrily.

"Fuck off I'll be done when I'm done!" she yelled back.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

I swear she always gets like this when dad yells at her. She takes all of her anger out on me like it's me fault. I hate that. It's not my fault that she does dumb stuff then thinks she shouldn't get in trouble. I sighed as Jeremy came up the stairs.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he asked irritability.

"Stephanie is taking HER WHOLE LIFE!" I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!"

I looked at Jeremy. It wasn't a secret that Stephanie was the favorite sibling for both of us. I liked Jeremy better then Stephanie and Stephanie liked him better than me. He was so layed back and easy to talk to. He sighed pushing my aside and knocking on the door.

"Steph it's almost time to go." he said.

She sighed and opened the door. She wore a baby blue tank top with a blue jean half jacket that tied in the front. She also wore some form fitting jeans. Her hair was done and wavy. She also had one black eyeliner, a little of blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Me and Jeremy's moth flew open at the same time.

"What the fuck Steph? Mom is gonna kill you." he said.

"And dad." I added.

"They can't if they're not here." she said with a smirk. "Now excuse me it's almost time to go." she said walking past us into our room grabbing her backpack.

I shook my head going into the bathroom closing the door. Something was seriously wrong with her. I quickly put on my black eyeliner and red lip gloss. I wanted to put on mascara but I needed to hurry. I wore a white whist with a black tie on it and a red tank top underneath it (it was a bit see through). My hair was in a bun with only my bangs out. I quickly put on my white black and red Adidas and ran out the door into Jeremy's car.

"Next time don't take so long Stephanie." Jeremy said as he started to drive away.

"Sorry." she said pulling out her phone texting someone.

"What was taking so long anyways?" I asked Stephanie.

"None of your business." she said rolling her eyes.

I glared at her. "Bitch..." I mumbled.

She turned looking out the window crossing her arms over her chest. Jeremy reached forward turning on the radio.

"Aaaaw shit!" he said as his favorite song came on. He looked over at me smirking. I smirked and looked at Stephanie She wasn't looking out the window. She smiled slightly. Jeremy isn't a real fan of new music he likes old ones. Like this one "Take it to the Head". The song started and we all started to sing at the same time.

"Take it to the head. Don't think about it be about it. Don't be scared to take it to the head. Girl, you fly but if I tell you then you might take it to the head. I'm in my zone, damn near got my eyes closed. One shot, two shots,I'm gone. Take it to the head. I'm in my zone. Damn near got my eyes closed One shot, two shots I'm gone. Now we gon' get fucked up. No excuses no apologies." Stephanie laughed as Jeremy started rapping Rick Ross verse.

"Reputation for g's, that's the role of a boss. So amazing to see, black baguettes in my watch. She say love is for free, just expensive to shop, But its nothing to me, that extends from my block. I got a lot of figures, I'm a father figure. She know a lot of niggas, don't know a hotter nigga. Come to the winners circle, a lot of men will hurt you, But I'm here to nurture, I wanna take you further. She got all them purses, I say in my verses. YSL and Hermes and barely scratch the surface. She know on purpose, as I peel the curtains. I always make her nervous, this record's perfect." We started to sing the chorus again then it was mine and Steph's turn to do Nicki Minaj's verse.

I started. "Yo, reputation for bussin'. Pussy open, it's nothin'. Big fat nigga, all that huffin' and puffin'. Take me shopping in France and he pay in advance. He got big balls, ran a play in his pants. Ran away with his money just to chill on the Island." I stopped as Stephanie took over.

"All my bitches is stylin'. Beaches and eating Italian. This is real shit, real the real, nigga fuckin' wit a real bitch. I ride for him, DMV, Stamina, GNC. 3 letters CMB. Competition, I don't see any."

I started to laugh and all the tension from this morning seemed to go away. I don't know how come whenever we hear this song we get into a good mood. The rest wasn't important so Jeremy turned off the radio. I raised one eyebrow as I say him turn off the CD player and switch to the radio. "He did that on purpose." I thought with a smirk. He stopped the car and we all got out.

"Come on Kenzie Rosa and Shany are probably waiting!" Stephanie said excitedly grabbing my arm.

"Hold on for a sec." I turned to Jeremy.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Next time if you really want her to be happy turn on Strip by Chris Brown." I said.

He smirked and I smiled running to catch up with Stephanie. She was annoying when she was mad but she was my sister and although you wish you could trade them you can't and surprisingly I wouldn't.

"Shany!" Steph called as we walked inside.

"Oh hey y'all." Shanise said smiling.

"Where's Rosa?" I asked as I looked around. Rosa was always the first to get here.

"I guess her ass running late." Shany said opening her locker.

"Again, language." Stephanie said.

"Bitch chill my new years resolution was to eat less chicken not to stop cussing." she said.

"But you've eaten more meat this year then any year." I said raising one eyebrow.

"I know I like resolutions that fail before they begin the best." she said.

I shook my head. Stephanie tapped my arm. "Hey what's that?" she asked pointing at the crowd of students crowding around in the parking lot.

"Oooooooh it's a fight!" Shanise said excitedly running towards it. We followed behind her. "Is that..."

We stopped as we saw Jeremy fly forward punching Brian in the face.

**Christian's POV:**

Shanise walked past me into the building probably looking for Mackenzie and them. I sat on the hood of my car waiting for Jeremy gay ass to show up. Naw he ain't really gay but I call everybody gay, shit you gay. I was wearing a blue shirt with a half blue half black hat. I had a diamond in my right ear, jeans, and black white and blue Adidas. Shit I just be crispy on these nigga's for no reason. I smirked as Jeremy walked over to us.

"What took yo gay ass so long?" Brian asked.

"Nigga shut the fuck up. And what's this I hear about you kissing my little sister?" Jeremy asked.

"Aye hold up!" I took out my phone and pressed record. "Iight gon head."

Jeremy chuckled. "I ain't bout to fight a nigga." then he walked closer to Brian glaring at him. "But if you fuck with her one more time I'm gonna fuck up yo whole face." he threatened.

"Chill bro it was just a kiss." he said.

Jeremy shrugged. "Not to her." he said.

"Well tell your sister to stop being such a whore and maybe I won't break up with her." he said flicking off Jeremy.

"Ayyye Jeremy you gotta whoop that nigga's ass now." I said with a smirk.

But he wasn't even paying attention as he hit Brian right across his face. Brian flew back and Jeremy ran at him continuing to punch him. Then get this, Brian gay ass friend Adrian tried to jump in. Now ain't that a bitch? But I don't play nigga's ganging up on my nigga. I dropped my phone punching Adrian back while Jeremy continued to fuck up Brian. Then the teachers came.

"Hey, Hey, Hey break it up!" the teachers yelled.

"Nigga you just mad yo ass got fucked up!" Jeremy yelled at Brian.

"Pause." I said even though I knew it wasn't the time to be funny.

"Jeremy what the fuck?" Mackenzie asked.

"Brian?" Stephanie asked.

"Hehehe Chris what the fuck did yo dumb ass do now?" Shanise asked laughing.

"You guys are coming to the principal office." the teacher said directing me and Jeremy to the office.

We walked into the office and the principal sighed when he saw us. "Why is it that every year you guys get into a fight?" he asked sounding frustrated.

"Cuz nigga's be haters." I said.

He sighed. "Freeman enough with the language. Look you know the drill. You guys are suspended for 5 days. You can all your parents. But since it's the only the second day then I want you guys to finish the whole day first." he said.

M and Jeremy looked at the phone not making a move to call it. Although the school was used to use getting in trouble our mama's was still gonna fuck us up when the found out. "You call first." I whispered.

"Naw nigga." Jeremy whispered back.

"You started the shit." I said.

"Who's going first?" the principal asked.

"Jeremy." I said quickly.

Jeremy glared at me flicking me off as he dialed his number. "Hello?" I heard Auntie Sophie asked.

"H-Hey mama so funny thing-"

"You better not be suspended!" she said breaking him off.

"I'm not." he said quickly. The principal raised one eyebrow. "I mean Chris is too."

"Aye don't bring me in dis!" I yelled.

"What the fuck Jeremy ever year? Now I gotta find my belt again."

"Mama please no." Jeremy said.

"I don't want to hear it. When am I gonna have to pick you up?" she asked.

"You don't have to I'll drive myself home. We get to stay the whole day." he said.

"Found it! Ok well then I'll be waiting." she flicked the belt and then hung up.

"Ok now your turn Christian." the principal said.

"Nigga shut up I know." I said grabbing the phone. I dialed the number.

"Who da fuck is this?" mama asked.

I sighed. "Mama I got suspended." I said quickly.

"For what?" she asked.

"Fighting." I said like it was obvious which it should be.

"Ta fuck Chris? Wait who won?" she asked.

"We did mama!"

"Aaaayyyyyyeeeee dats how we do it!" she yelled excitedly.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I asked hopeful.

"Naw your ass is getting fucked up when you get home."

"But-" but she had already hung up the phone.

"You are dismissed." the principal said.

I rolled my eyes and me and Jeremy walked out. Shit the only thing I was scared of was that ass whoopin I was gettin when I got home other than that I liked having 5 days without school. I looked over at Jeremy but he was just glaring at the ground. I felt kinda bad for him. Like I know Steph ain't no hoe but she do act like being a cheerleader and all.

"You cool nigga?" I asked.

He nodded. "Whateva I ain't even bout to sweat it." We walked in Mr. Petto's class. I fucking hat this nigga. All he do is yell bout dumb shit. We walked in like the Gangsta's we was and sat in our regular seats in the back.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." he said.

"Nigga shut up." I said.

"You shut up," he paused for a minute. "Nigga."

The whole class erupted in oo's. I looked at him shocked. "Aye you just call me nigga? Nigga that's racist!" I said.

"Didn't yo ass already get suspended from your job for saying the same thing to his dad like some years ago?" Jeremy asked with a smirk. Shit we was some bad kids.

"Yea how is yo ass still alive? In the news report you looked bout 65 years old." I said.

"You know what? I don't have to take this! You guys are suspended." he said angrily.

"Cool story bro." Jeremy said.

"Tell it again." I said.

The whole class erupted in laughter. Shit I was getting suspended anyways I was bout to act a fool! Mr. Petto looked like he was about to explode. His hands were balled and his face was beet red.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. "I just said you guys were getting in trouble!"

"And? We getting suspended anyways whatchu gon do now nigga?" I asked with a smirk.

He turned even redder. "Freeman, Ceaser get out!" he pointed to the door. "Get out NOW!" he yelled.

Me and Jeremy exchanged smirks. We got up and walked out the classroom like the G's we were. "They are so cool." some random kid mumbled. We were though. We was the sexiest and funniest nigga's in this bitch ass school.

"I was gonna leave anyways." Jeremy said.

"Bitch." I said making him flinch. We slammed the door loudly behind us.

"What now?" Jeremy asked.

"McDonalds?" I asked.

"Fuck yea!"

We turned walking out the school. As we walked outside I smiled. Time to start my free vacation.

**Rosa's POV:**

I woke up wiping my eyes and yawning. Yesterday was I guess surprising. I stayed up all night thinking of all the changes that were gonna happen. Having a new baby was huge, and I wasn't used to having one. I know some think I might be a good big sister but statistics shows that when a parent/parents have another baby after a while the only child feels abandoned and or jealous. Well I didn't feel any of that yet but I'm pretty sure it was gonna set in soon. I looked over at my alarm clock

**8:00 a.m**

"Holy shit!" I yelled hopping out of bed.

I couldn't believe I over slept, I never over sleep! How come mama or daddy didn't wake me up? "Oh well," I thought. "I'm already late." I grabbed my toothbrush and towel and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I looked around they still weren't up. "I'll wake them up when I'm done putting on my clothes." I thought. I wasn't really in the mood to look cute or whatever. I grabbed my white Hollister hoodie and white Hollister sweatpants. I quickly put my hair in a sloppy bun and put on some black Adidas Finally I heard someone start to walk around the house.

"ROSA!" mama yelled. She ran in the room. "Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry! Come on you're running late." she said quickly.

"I know I can't believe I over slept." I said.

She nodded as she slipped on daddy's burgundy hoodie and black sweatpants I never thought it was cute when girls where boys clothes. Like you spend all your money on clothes then wear somebody's else it just didn't make sense. She grabbed her keys and we got into the car.

"Where's daddy?" I asked as I put on my seat belt. It seemed he was never around any more except when I was at home.

"I decided to let him sleep. Yesterday was a big day for us." she said then smiled.

I raised one eyebrow. "Yea I guess." I said.

I wanted to bring up the whole baby thing but something about it seemed so forbidden. Maybe the fact I wasn't suppose to know yet. Plus the whole statistic thing, what if he came true? Anyways the car ride was pretty silent. I knew Shanise and them were wondering where I was. I had gotten like 10 texts from her even though she was suppose to be in class. I shook my head, knowing her she was in class just not listening. The car stopped and I got out kissing mama on her cheek and walking towards the building.

"Rosa?" mama called.

"Yea?" I asked turning around.

"I have to tell you something." she said.

"Yea?" I asked again.

She bit her bottom lip sighing. "Uh never mind. Just have a good day." she mumbled then drove away.

I watched her go. I was sure she wanted to tell me about the baby. Then why didn't she? I sighed I knew this was gonna complicate thing. I started to walk back to the building. Then out of nowhere some kid bumped into me.

"Hey get the fu- Rosa."

"Does the universe hate me?" I mumbled as I pushed past Hiro into the building.

"Even if it does I will always love you." he said with a smirk grabbing my head and kissing it.

I pulled away wiping in on his shirt disgustingly. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked as I walked to my locker putting my things away.

"I'm running late just like you boo." he said. He wore a white t-shirt and normal jeans.

I rolled my eyes as I took my books out my locker. Hiro followed me not stopping to go at his own locker. "Do have to annoy me everyday?" I asked.

"I'm only walking my girl to her class." he said teasingly.

"Wouldn't you have to have a girl to do that?" I asked.

"Boo you are my girl." he said kissing my cheek.

"Hiro just leave me alone before I finally punch you." I said. Damn what was up with him anyways. It was usually a kiss on the hand or cheek but he was being so kissy today and I hated it even more.

"Fine but one more thing." he said.

"What?!" I asked finally reaching my boiling point. I stopped and looked at him crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked as he bent forward kissing me...on the lips. I stood there eyes opened and shocked. He turned his head to the side and to my surprise I did the same closing my eyes. The sensation felt so good as I parted my lips slightly and his tongue rushed in. I wanted more I wanted so much more. _"What the hell Rosa? This is Hiro not some cute guy you might actually like!"_ I thought. But even so I continued to kiss him. Finally he broke apart kissing my cheek and walking away with a smug look on his face. I stood there looking after him. I just let Hiro Otomo kiss me. I was still in such shock I didn't even realize what I thought next. And I liked it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyyyyyyyy peoples. See I updated happy now? I'm sorry it took so long it took a while for me to figure out what to write about really I was in a writers stump but then I turned on Nicki Minaj Va Va Voom and got inspired. I know that sounds weird but when I write these I'm always listening to music so I think it helps me lol. So it's official Chris is as crazy as his sister lol. Anyways review it up please. Oh and omg the kiss! What's to come of that? Next Chapter babies!**

**Reviews are Love :)**

**P.S Guess what? My birthday is coming up! It's the 22nd. So that day I'm updating ALL of my stories and I don't care if I updated it the day before I'm updating them ALL! Lol kk that's all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Shanise's POV:**

Iight so it was lunch and my girl Rosa had already texted me that she was running late or some shit. I had saw her in 2nd hour but she seemed out of it. Me, Mackenzie and Stephanie waited in the lunch line as we got our lunch. I wore a half black white and red varsity jacket with a red tank top underneath and white ripped skinny jeans and black adidas.

"The chicken betta not be all gone by the time I get the fuck up there." I said angrily.

Mackenzie giggled. "Shany you are the only person I know who eats that unhealthy and still has a figure." she said.

I took my sucker out with a loud pop. "Well I say if that's the way my body wanna eat shit I ain't stoppin it." Mackenzie laughed again. I tapped my foot impatiently. This line was takin too long!

"I still can't believe Jeremy just hit Brian like that." Stephanie said absentmindedly.

"You know Jer, if he hit him there had to be a reason." Mackenzie said.

"Exactly." Stephanie said miserably.

I felt bad for her but shit that fight was funny as hell. I can't wait to see Chris get his ass beat, it be the funniest thing. The line started to move up. Finally! Shany wanted her chicken NOW! What can I say? Like mother like daughter.

"Oh hello Shanise. Regular?" the lunch mom asked.

"Fuck yea." I said.

"Shany enough with the cussing." Stephanie said with only salad on her plate.

"That's what you're gonna eat?" I asked looking at it like it was a plate of worms. I never really liked salads. In fact I kinda hate them. Where's the flavor to it? Maybe if we threw in a few pieces of chicken and it was soaked in cheese- damn I am fat.

"Cheerleaders have to keep in shape." she said grabbing a fork and some ranch. I shrugged as the lunch mom gave me my bucket of friend chicken. Mama would be a jealous hoe if she found out the school give us a whole bucket of chicken. I walked over to our regular table in the middle and sat across from Rosa. She was picking at her fish.

"Ok what's wrong with you?" Stephanie asked as she sat next to her.

"Nothing." she said quickly sitting up more straighter as if that would help.

"Maybe she's thinking about Hirooo." Mackenzie cooed. I chuckled but stopped once I saw Rosa glare at her.

"I'm not thinking about Hiro." she said angrily.

"Ooooh is it about the thing?" Stephanie asked.

"What thing?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing." Stephanie said quickly. She bite into her salad. "This is so good." she plastered on a fake smile.

Me and Kenzie gave her a really look. I looked over to Rosa who was slouching again and picking at her food. I raised one eyebrow. "Rosa what thing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh my mom is pregnant." she said.

"What? Auntie Jazmine is...is...PREGNANT?!" Mackenzie yelled. The whole lunchroom turned to us. I punched her arm. "Ow! Sorry it's just shocking." she said still looking in awe.

It was though, like damn don't our parents be thinking dey a little too old to be doin all dis shit. Like last week, mama and daddy went surfin. Now I'm surprised her ass didn't break a hip. Iight so maybe dey not THAT old be shit they is pretty old.

"Well how come we didn't know?" I asked.

"I thought Stephanie would have told you." Rosa said with a shrug as she finally took a bite of her food.

"Why would I tell people that?" Stephanie asked.

"Um maybe because you have the biggest mouth of us all." Mackenzie said.

Aye she wasn't lyin though. Stephanie could get one a deaf man's nerves. She just talk so much. And sometimes she don't even have a purpose she just starts one a random conversation that you thought you ended days ago but no not to her.

Stephanie glared at Mackenzie. "Rosa is that true?" Rosa shrugged her shoulders not wanting to get into it. Stephanie looked at all of us hurtfully. I didn't say anything just started to chew on my chicken. Damn it was good, maybe if had a little hot sauce though... Stephanie got up in a loud "Hmph" grabbing her tray.

"Aye while you up you think you could get me some hot sauce?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and instead of heading the way to the condiments she walked over to the cheerleaders table sitting down. They all greeted her with big fake ass smiles. I frowned. _"Well shit if the answer was no..."_ I thought.

"Bitches be like I ain't mad." I mumbled. Mackenzie giggled and Rosa shook her head but showed a hint of a smile. "Iight if it ain't bout Aunt Jazzy forgettin her age then what's wrong?" I asked.

Rosa sat down her fork and the looked around.I raised one eyebrow. What was she bout to say. Then she leaned forward. "I k..."

"What?" Mackenzie asked.

She sighed. "I kissed..."

"Girl if yo ass don't speak up!" I yelled angrily.

"I KISSED HIRO!" she exploded.

"Whoa what?"

"Damn girl..."

I mean shit I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later but still damn...

"Well he kissed me but I kissed him back. And..." her voice trailed off again.

"And?" Mackenzie asked hanging on to each word.

"I liked it." Rosa said bluntly then she put her head in her hands.

"Ayyyyyeeeeee!" I stood up making a huge scene. I waved my chicken in the air.

"Shany sit down!" Mackenzie reached up grabbing my arm and pulling me back down.

"So when y'all gonna announce dat y'all goin out?" I asked.

Rosa looked at me with disgust. "We aren't going out and I don't want us to. I hate Hiro." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Girl y'all kissed but y'all not goin out?" I asked. "Hoe." I "coughed".

Mackenzie punched my arm. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like Hiro." Rosa stood up throwing her plate away and walking out of the lunchroom angrily.

"Denial." Mackenzie sung.

I laughed and bit into my chicken again. "I still want some hot sauce..." I said.

**Hiro's POV:**

I wasn't actually suppose to kiss her. But the moment just seemed so right. I was shocked that I did it though. I was even more shocked that she kissed me back. Damn Hiro you are good... I smirked. I always skip lunch but I knew that was my boo lunch and I thought I could drop by and maybe even steal another kiss. I walked over to the middle.

"Hey where's Rosa?" I asked as I sat down at the table reaching for one of Shanise's pieces of chicken. She grabbed my hand twisting it back. "Ow Shanise quit foolin! Shanise!" I yelled as she twisted it more. "Mackenzie help me out."

She shrugged. "Shouldn't mess with a bitch fried chicken." she picked up her own chicken and bite it.

Shanise finally let go and smiled. I fluttered my eye lashes fastly just to tease her. She flicked me off. "If you get me some hot sauce I'll tell you." she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her but got up and grabbed the hot sauce. Miss Cheer Queen was standing there laughing and talking with her cheerleader friends.

"Oh my gosh hey Hiro!" one said stepping forward.

"Hey baby." I said with a smirk.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing here?" I smiled and shook my head. Stephanie for some reason doesn't really trust me. Can you believe that?

"Shut up Steph at least he is here." the girl was practically trying to kiss me she was so close. "I need anything to spice up this lame lunch. Right girls?" she asked looking back at the other cheerleaders. They all shook their heads smiling and waving at me. "So what are you doing here?" she asked resting her chin on the table and poking her ass out.

I raised one eyebrow but still smirked. "Just came here to get some hot sauce." I grabbed it and walked back over to Shanise's table.

"BYE HIRO!" they yelled.

I laughed as I sat down handing it Shanise. It's funny how girls still chase you even when they see you're not interested. I smirked again, but I am a babe magnet.

"What's with the smirk?" Mackenzie asked.

"Huh? Oh no reason. Now where's Rosa?"

Shanise basically used the whole bottle of hot sauce and it looked like her meat was soaked in it. She took out one and took a big bite smiling as the flavors went inside her mouth. "Much better..." she said as she took another bite. I raised one eyebrow. "Right my bad. Iight truth I don't know where Rosa went she just left. But thanks for the hot sauce." she took another bite.

I shook my head. "Of course. Well then bye ladies." I said winking and standing up.

"But wait you gotta put it back!" Shanise said waving the hot sauce around.

"Not gonna happen." I said with another smirk.

"BUT I'M A LAZY HOE!" Shanise called, next to her Mackenzie laughed.

I chuckled myself as I walked out the lunchroom. _"Where or where is my little boo?"_ I thought as I walked across the school. You know, you'd think a teacher would stop me but naw these teachers here don't give a fuck. I turned right and smiled. There was Rosa sitting on the ground and looking very mad, which hey turns me on a little.

"Babe why are you out here all alone?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Ugh it's you." she stood up. "Hiro leave me alone."

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" I grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me. She rolled her eyes. I have to say she continues to surprise me. Why is she the only girl who doesn't fall for my charm? Then to my surprise she punched me right in my chest. "Ta fuck Rosa?!" I asked grabbing my chest.

"Damn it Hiro I said leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"Ok so you kiss me then punch me. You're giving me mixed signals."

"I didn't kiss YOU. YOU kissed ME." she said as if trying to convince not only me but herself.

"But you liked it." I said then put on my signature smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I did not. Hiro lets put it all out ok? My dad hates your dad, and I hate you why can't you get that through your thick ego?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Then slowly started to walk forward, she glared harder at me but didn't move. I stopped once we were pressed up against each other again. I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I don't think a person who hated me could enjoy a kiss _**that **_much."

"Hiro I kissed you back because during this age you go through hormonal changes and so it was natural for me to kiss you back. My emotions are out of wack, I'm hitting puberty." she explained matter of factly.

My eyes traveled up and down her body. I bit my bottom lip (a thing that drives most girls crazy). "Boo I think you've been hit puberty because you can't have a body this sexy without doing so." I said.

And get this? She blushed! Not like how most girls would have but you could see the slight pinkness in her cheeks. That only increased my smug look.

"Hiro those shitty lines may work with the rest of these whores here but not me. Now could you please mind letting me go?" she asked pushing me away again. I held on tighter to her.

"All these excuses but I know what you really want."

"For you to leave me alone? Yes I thought I had made that clear." she said.

I shook my head. "Another excuse but it's ok Rosa I can see through them." I slowly started to bend down towards her neck kissing it softly, traveling up to her lips.

"Hiro..." her voice was high. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want." I answered with another smirk. I stared down at her into her wine colored eyes. Then I started to lean down towards those soft lips.

"Oooh in that case." she started to lean forward too. I smirked until I felt my lips met her hand. She smirked slightly and pushed me away with full force. I flew back onto the lockers and looked at her surprised. "Thanks Hiro." she said with pure sarcasm and then started to walk away.

I stayed by the lockers watching her go. Then to my surprise I smirked. She so wanted to kiss me back. I turned around walking the opposite direction. Maybe I didn't get that kiss at this moment. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. People started to pour out still talking about whatever they previously were. I smirked and just kept walking. Besides there was always next hour.

**Stephanie's POV:**

I watched as Hiro left to go back to Shanise and Mackenzie's table. Something about him being here didn't seem right. Wait was he dating Mackenzie or something? That is so wrong! What about Rosa? Even though she does say she hates him alot. I wonder what they were talking about when I left, maybe I should have stayed...

"Ok focus people. Focus!" Tiffany said. he was the head coach only because her mom used to be one. Everyone knows that I'm a better cheerleader than her, even she does. Which is why she pushes me the most.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you not just see that? Hiro called me _**baby** _he obviously has a thing for me." she flipped her hair and smiled to herself. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so pathetic. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped glaring at me.

"The fact that your ego is so big you don't even notice that Hiro flirts with every girl. You're no different not only that but he has a crush on someone. I think we all know who that is." I said returning her glare.

She scoffed. "If you're referring to yourself-"

"Um actually I think she meant Rosa." one of the other cheerleaders said.

Tiffany smacked on her gum loudly. "What?! I don't even see what he see's in that tramp!" she exclaimed.

True I was mad at Rosa but NOBODY talks about my family like that. And even though technically Ceaser and Sophie weren't related to them we still considered each other family. I stepped forward glaring at her again. "You can't even call Rosa a tramp you annoying bitch! How many boys have you been with? Exactly what lost count of them when they got into triple digits?" I asked.

She flipped her hair again. "Please I can count how many boys I've been out with on one hand."

"Yea if that hand was holding a calculator." I replied back.

She stopped chewing and glared at me. "Don't think I can't kick you off the squad." she threatened.

I laughed again. "Please you kick me off trust me you'll be more forgotten than the Piston's were in 2010." I said.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, look he obviously doesn't really like her or he wouldn't have called me baby." she said then smiled again.

I rolled my eyes exasperated. "If I went up to him right now he would call me baby! Chill." I said.

"Shut the hell up! God jealous much?" she asked.

"Desperate much?" I shot back.

"No I'm not! Anyways if what you're saying is true-"

"Oh trust me it is." I broke in.

"Whatever. _**If** _it is true then it's simple what I have to do." she said then brought on a sneaky smirk.

I felt my stomach start to hurt. When Tiffany gets that look she always have a sneaky plan forming. I have a feeling I might have said a little too much. Shit...

"What?" I asked warily.

"I'm gonna break up Rosa and Hiro!" she said happily.

I shook my head. Ok I got Rosa into this and now I have to protect her. Wait why do I feel this way? I'm mad at her! "If you even try to come between them I swear to fuckin god I will break both of your mother fuckin legs. Try me bitch." I threatened.

She narrowed her eyes at me then smiled sneakily again. "Fine I won't break them up." she turned grabbing her plate and walking away. "Come on ladies." she called over her shoulder.

I sat there still not moving. God damn it! I was so pissed and I wasn't even sure if it was at Rosa, or Tiffany, or myself. I grabbed my tray and went back to my table. No, not the cheerleaders I hate those bitches but I love cheerleading which is the only reason we all pretend to like each other.

"So what happen?" Shanise asked once I sat down.

"Tiffany?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes and yes." I said miserably.

"Iight den." Shanise stood up grabbing the hot sauce. "Come on obviously we need to fuck a bitch up. She don't know me, I'll pour all dis god damn hot sauce in her eyes." she said angrily.

I busted out laughing and pulled her back down. "No Shany it's ok that just made me feel so much better. Besides there isn't any hot sauce in there." I pointed out. The whole bottle was empty.

"Well she lucky I like hot sauce on my chicken." she said and pulled out her chicken which looked orange by how much hot sauce was on it. I shook my head and giggled again.

I breathed in a deep breath. "But I have some bad news." I said.

"What? Do we actually have to jump a bitch? Ooh where are my cleats at I'll stomp the shit outta-"

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked breaking off Mackenzie and giggling. "It's about Rosa." the looked at me interested. "Tiffany has a plan to do something to her. I'm sure she does. She said she was gonna break up Rosa and Hiro."

"But they aren't going out." Mackenzie said. "Well yet anyways."

"Whatever but I told her not to. She just gave on of her sneaky smiles and walked away." I explained.

"That bitch!" Shanise growled standing up.

"Shany..." Mackenzie warned.

"Shanise!" I called after her standing up. She made it to the table before I did. "Hey cheer queer bitch!" Tiffany turned around and scowled at Shanise with disgust. "Bitch I _**want**_you to try and play fuckin games with my girl Rosa and I will fuck you up so badly-"

"Shanise!" I yelled pulling her back right when she tried to swing at her.

"Bitch come at me! You don't fuck with the Freeman's and Ceaser's! You don't fuck with us!" she yelled.

"Shanise calm down." Mackenzie said. Shanise bent down grabbing her chicken and throwing it at Tiffany.

"Eeeewwww! Fried food!" Tiffany exclaimed running out of the room.

"Shanise stop! Look you can't get suspended too." I said still trying to calm her down.

"Whateva." she mumbled grabbing a different piece of chicken and eating it. "Hoe lucky I like dis or the whole bucket would have went on her fuckin head."

Mackenzie started to laugh and I joined in. Shanise was a fire cracker and when she explodes it means trouble. My stomach started to hurt I was laughing so hard. Shanise looked at us with a smirk then started to laugh too. I guess that's how we get over all our arguments. We laugh and forget. So the whole Rosa incident with me and her was forgiven. The lunch bell rang and we all got up to leave.

"So who's gonna tell Rosa?" Mackenzie asked.

"I will." Shanise spoke up.

"No, I will. I'm the one that got her into this mess." I said. They nodded their heads.

Just then Hiro came walking down the hallway with his signature smirk on his face.

"Hey Hiro try to keep yo hoes in check!" Shanise called after him.

He turned holding up his hands. "Hey I don't think your cousin would like to be referred to that!"

Shanise flicked him off and we walked away to class. I was nervous though. I should have kept my mouth shut and I knew that was what Rosa was gonna say. This could possible start just another argument.

* * *

**Author's Note: As promised peeps. I updated! Happy Birthday to me! Can you see how excited I am? I am like really excited I feel like a little kid. Lmao ok I'm done. Awwww snapz! Hiro really likes kissing Rosa doesn't he? Will Rosa give him the chance to do it again? And ew that bitch Tiffany. She said she wouldn't break them up but maybe someone else will. Someone the girls thought they could trust. Lol that's all the mind games for this chappy. I updated this and 100 Days of the Boondocks Love early and the other one's will be updated later.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mackenzie's POV:**

Stephanie was still so nervous about telling and Rosa and honestly I felt no sign of sympathy for her. Like damn know when to shut your god damn mouth because now of course me and Shany gonna jump in as soon as this bitch try something so we're basically all gonna get suspended in the end. Speaking of suspension I wonder where Christian and Jeremy are. Someone told me they got sent out of the hallway in 1st hour and nobody knew what happen to them since. Them niggas probably went to go eat or something.

"Aye guess what?!" Shanise asked excitedly running to my locker.

"What you actually paid attention in class?" I asked.

She stopped smiling. "Bitch please the fuck I look like? Them niggas can suck my dick!" she said.

"Didn't know you had one."

"Ya should ya sucked it yesterday."

"I know that shit was salty." I said then stopped and laughed shaking my head. "We so gay."

She laughed. "Shut up. But for real guess what?" she asked excited again.

I thought about it. She only really gets this excited for chicken, red sucker, Eric, or her website. Well she already had her daily dose of chicken, she's sucking on a sucker already and Eric isn't here. "You found something new to put on your website?" I asked.

She jumped up and down and did jazz hands. "Fuck yea I did! I'm puttin da funniest Harlem Shake videos on it." she said.

I nodded my head. "That is very popular right now. But have you ever thought about doing something actually about you?" I asked.

She raised one eyebrow as she put her things away in her locker. "Whatchu mean?" she asked.

"Shanise you are one of the best dancers I've ever seen. Why don't you put a video of you dancing on there?" I asked.

"Cuz my website isn't bout me shaking my ass in a camera. It's about making people laugh." she explained closing her locker.

"Trust me that saggy ass in a camera is hilarious." a annoying and nasally voice said. When we turned around guess who was there? That Tiffany bitch. Tiffany was so typical cheerleader it was almost scary. Blond hair, big boobs and ass, nasty attitude, hoe, and she always wore her uniform.

"Thanks fa noticing hoe. I always knew you played fa da otha team too." Shanise said then made a point of wiggling her non-saggy ass in her face. "Suck it bitch!"

I started to laugh as Shanise started to twerk. Tiffany scoffed rolling her eyes and walked away with her followers behind her. I can't believe Stephanie is one of them. Just on cue Rosa and Stephanie came around the corner. Stephanie was trying to talk to Rosa who seemed uncaring as she walked to her locker.

"Rosa please! I didn't mean for it to sound how it did!" Stephanie whined stamping her feet.

Rosa turned to her. "Look I could a rat's flying ass about Tiffany. Me and Hiro aren't going out for her to even break us up." she explained.

"Then why are you mad at me?" Stephanie asked.

Rosa looked at her in disbelief. "Stephanie I'm not mad at you at all. I was just tuning you out." she closed her locker and leaned against it pulling out her phone.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Rude!" she exclaimed but soon broke out into a smile as she put her things away.

"Aye Rosa we comin ova." Shany said.

"Why are you telling me? We basically live at each other house." she said.

I laughed, we do though. We could come over at any time any day and none of our parents would get mad. That's how close we are. I grabbed my backpack and walked outside with them. I had a soccer game tomorrow and so did Jeremy (if he wasn't kicked off by that little stunt) and Stephanie had some cheerleading thing. I wondered how it was gonna be this time. Usually mom goes with Stephanie and dad goes with me and Jeremy but they could switch it up.

"Hey girls." Auntie Jazmine said cheerily as we came in.

"Hey preggo." Shanise mumbled as we got in. I quickly punched her in her arm.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"She said hi mama." Rosa said quickly looking pointedly at Shanise who shoved her sucker in her mouth avoiding her eyes.

Jazmine smiled. "So how was school?" she asked.

"Eh." Shanise said.

"Boring." I mumbled.

Rosa didn't answer.

"It was awesome!" Stephanie exclaimed even though it was far from it. This little game she plays for the adults is stupid to me. I don't get why lately everything she was doing was really irritating all of a sudden.

"I heard Jeremy and Chris got suspended." she said.

Stephanie smile faltered for a minute then she quickly slapped it back on as Jazmine looked at her. "Yea you know them always fighting over stupid shit."

Auntie Jazmine nodded then started to drive away. Another thing I like about my aunts is that we get away with ALOT of shit. Like we cuss in front of them and they barely blink an eye. When I asked they said because they did the same thing when they were our age so what was the point in stopping us?

"Hey who's Angelica?" Rosa asked looking up from her phone.

"Ew cousin Angelica?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Jeremy just texted me saying that after he got his ass beat-"

"Rosa..."

"Sorry after he got his _**butt **_beat Auntie Sophie said something about Angelica visiting." she explained Stephanie leaned over to read the text then me and her shared an eye roll.

One word to describe Angelica? Brat! Not only that she was annoying brat. Always expected guys to fall over her (hoe), never did her work but got someone else to do it so she would pass (cheater), and found every way to shove it in your face that she was rich because of Uncle Daniel being a famous film producer (again BRAT!).

"Ugh, why of all weeks is it this week?" Stephanie grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Angelica isn't that bad." Jazmine said.

"Are you kidding? That bitch lucky I ain't beat her ass da first time I saw her. She too spoiled and just all around annoying as fuck." Shanise said.

"How come I never met Angelica?" Rosa asked.

"You did once when you were little. But every time she visited you were too busy hanging out with your father." Jazmine said smiling.

It was obvious Rosa was a daddy's girl.

Rosa shook her head and looked back down at her phone texting away. Shanise put in her head phones jamming out to I think it was Gold Everything. The only part about that song I like is the-

"Molly pop I'm sweatin!" Shanise said loudly.

"Woo!" I reacted fastly.

"Molly pop I'm sweatin!"

"Woo!" this time everybody joined in. I started to laugh and Shanise stopped mouthing the words now. With her head phones still in she turned to Rosa.

"SO HEY, HOW ARE YA GONNA DEAL WIT DA HIRO AND YA KISSIN THING?" she asked practically yelling.

"Shany!" Steph said yanking out her head phones.

"What?" she asked her voice back to normal pitch.

"YOU KISSED HIRO?!" Auntie Jazzy shrieked.

Rosa glared at Shanise coldly. "No mama he kissed me." she said.

"That only makes it worse! We have to tell Huey."

"WHAT?! You know we can't tell daddy he'll cut his head off." she paused for a moment as if thinking it over. "What am I talking about? I'll tell him!"

"Rosa this is serious." Jazmine sighed loudly. "I'm sorry girls I have to drive you home."

"Aw what? Pleeeeaaassseee Auntie Jazzy?" Shanise begged.

She shook her head firmly. "Trust me you guys don't want to see this." she said.

"But I love seeing Uncle Huey go crazy monkey shit on Rosa." I said smirking. Stephanie laughed but quickly covered her mouth.

"I really am sorry. You guys know you can come over any other day though right?" she asked.

"Yea..." Shanise mumbled looking disappointing "Can you at least record the crazy monkey shit for us?" she asked looking over at me.

This time Auntie Jazmine did start laughing. "Ok Shany I will if..."

"If what?"

"You eat more healthy."

Shanise mouth flew open and she dropped her sucker. She picked it up throwing it out the window and quickly grabbed another one out of her pocket sucking it. Then she took it out with a very loud pop. "Neva mind I can't give up red suckers and chicken."

"Shanise salads are actually very good." Stephanie said.

"Says the bitch who hangs around Tiffany." Shany mumbled.

"Deal?" Jazmine asked.

"No way in hell!"

She pouted. "Well I'll tell your mother that didn't work." she said reaching over to grab her phone.

"Mama watch the road!"

The car swerved just as she grabbed her phone but luckily nobody hit us. "Wait my mama asked you ta do dat?" Shanise asked in disbelief.

"Yea she said you eat too much fried chicken."

"She know she a jealous hoe. Somebody probably told her ass about the bucket of fried chicken we get at school." Shanise said.

"Christian." Rosa said.

"How you know?" I asked.

"Because it could have only been one of them since we were all still in school. Jeremy seems too laid back to do it, and Chris is your brother." she explained.

I nodded, she was most likely right. "Ugh I hate siblings." Shanise mumbled putting her head phones back on.

"What's wrong with them? They can't be THAT bad." Auntie Jazmine said.

"Why do you care?" Rosa asked. She didn't ask in a mean way just a curious way. But I knew them all too well and knew that she asked because she wanted her to just tell her about the baby.

"Huh? Oh...um...I just, never mind." she stammered.

Rosa rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Everybody sat either lost in thought or just being quiet to be quiet. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I really did wanna see him go crazy monkey shit on Rosa.

**Stephanie's POV:**

After Auntie Jazmine dropped us off I quickly took off my blue jean jacket and but on a normal black hoodie. Mackenzie smirked shaking her head. Even from outside you could hear the loud thwacks coming from mama's room. Unlike daddy me and mama get along very well. She understood that I was girly and liked cheerleading better. She even supported me and came to every competition or game I had unlike him...

"AND (thwack) WHY (thwack) DO YO ASS (thwack) GOTTA (thwack) GET SUSPENDED (thwack) EVERY (thwack) GOD DAMN (thwack) YEAR!" Jeremy did say anything just screamed out in pain. "YOU BETTER ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"I don't know! It was his fault!" Jeremy yelled finally. Then all was heard was "thwack! thwack! thwack!" again.

Me and Mackenzie tried to hide our laughter. We put our backpacks on the table then ran upstairs towards our room. I opened the door and there was Angelica on MY bed reading MY diary.

"What the fuck?" Mackenzie yelled.

I marched over to her snatching the book out of her heads. She gave it up and looked at me giving me her ugly stupid smirk. "Oh Brian is so cute. All I want to do is marry him one day. Maybe soon I will be brave enough to go all the way." she said in a rather loud and obnoxious way.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" I yelled trying so hard to not let her see she got to me.

"Why are you in our room anyways?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well in California it's way more interesting than here but I have to say reading that diary of yours..." she paused. "Still not as good as Cali."

I rolled my eyes putting my diary back in my drawer. "Then go back to Cali." I said mimicking her.

"Huh? What was that?" she asked cupping her ear.

She is just so annoying and the fact that she is older than us but still acts like this is just sad. She always tells her parents and ours that we treat her wrong because she's older when she comes over. That shit doesn't even make since.

"Nothing." Mackenzie said quickly. "Now if you wouldn't mind could you high tail your annoying ass outta here?" she asked motioning out the door.

"Of course." she bent down picking up her purse and making sure to flash the Gucci designer label. She stopped at the door turning to us. "By the way me mommy and daddy are staying here for a while and that means I'm gonna be going to your guys school." she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I think I really like this Brian guy." she leaned forward. "Oh and by the way I'm not afraid to go all the way." she whispered then gave a snarky laugh walking out of the room.

I glared angrily at the door. "Wait..." Mackenzie said then shut the door.

As soon as I heard the door clicked literally the demon inside of me went crazy. I grabbed our chair near the desk and swung it at the door breaking it into pieces but even that wasn't good enough. I picked up the remaining pieces and threw them through the window. Then grabbed all of my pillows and punched, bite, and stabbed them repeatedly. Mackenzie shook her head used to it by now. I do this alot after cheer practice. When I finished I layed down on my bed as the remaining feathers flew through the air.

"You know that's why she keeps doing that. She knows she can get to you." Mackenzie said getting ready to sit in the seat before remembering I destroyed it.

"I don't care! That bitch is so fuckin annoying! Why is SHE of all people related to us?" I growled getting ready to go through another round of pillows.

"Whatever. I'm just telling you. And if you really want to show her up make sure not only everybody in the school but Brian knows that he's yours." she said putting new pillows on my bed.

"And how should I do that oh wise on?" I asked. This is just what I need. Advice from the "oh so wonderful Mackenzie" maybe earlier I was able to shove it off but I was still mad about the whole "Be like your sister" thing.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fuckin genius. Think of it yourself." she grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the remains of the chair and pillows.

Just then mama came walking past looking worn out and tired. "Oh hi girls." she said smiling. She looked around the room with wide eyes. "Was there practice today? Oh god did I miss it? Jeremy get your ass back here! Now you're really gonna-"

I laughed. "No mama. Why was Angelica in our room?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not sure I left her in the living room. But I guess she just wanted to look around." she said shrugging.

"Mom please I know you're not that blind to her." Mackenzie said.

She smiled shaking her head. "Try to get along with her will you?" she asked.

"No promises!" we answered at the same time.

She left laughing again and me and Mackenzie stayed silent. It felt like recently the more me and daddy argued the more me and her started to pull apart. For the most part I wasn't complaining. I didn't have to have how great she is thrown in my face all the time. Sometimes though I do miss talking to her, like now.

"Um, thank you Kenzie. For the advice, I'm sure it's gonna help me." I said.

She looked at me surprised. After studying my face for a while she broke out in a half smile. "No prob twiny." she teased.

I laughed and then walked over to my closet. Showing someone that they are yours. I would have to look really sexy that day. I looked through my clothes. Then BOOM there it was. The best and sexiest outfit ever. Sure daddy would kill me if he found out but who cares? Brian would do the same thing for me, I'm sure. He said he loves me and that can't be a lie.

Right?

**Rosa's POV:**

I was dreading the moment as soon as Shanise got out of the car. I leaned forward in my seat waiting for the yelling that never came. In fact mama look calm, too calm. So either she's waiting for daddy to be there or she's waiting to be out of hearing distance. After a while of riding and no yelling I sighed. Great that meant her and daddy were gonna yell at me. How do you explain to your parents that you liked the kiss you got from somebody you hate?

"Are you really not gonna say anything?" I asked.

"Rosa I have no words. I told you to stay away from them." she said.

"Why? It's not even like I kissed him. HE kissed ME! Why are you all so over dramatic about the whole thing?" I asked irritated.

"Actually I'm happy for you."

"What?" I asked surprised and in disbelief.

She turned to me her emerald eyes glowing and with such a big smile it took up her whole face practically. "You're growing up! Your first kiss it's a time to celebrate!" she turned around and bounced up and down a little. "I'm trying not to let Huey know how happy I am. But this is so priceless."

I just stared at her mouth hanging open. Sometimes I wonder how with a mother like her I ended up like this...

"So do you guys go out? Or was this just a first step to getting there?" she asked.

"Neither. I hate Hiro." I said it coming out naturally. I have said it a million times.

"Oh please! You are just like your father! But when I kissed him it didn't take a while for us to end up together." she said.

I wanted to throw up thinking of me and Hiro going out. No, no way in hell! "Mama I'm not daddy I'm me. And trust me it's gonna take alot for me to fall for him." I said with disgust.

She rolled her eyes. "Like father like daughter." she mumbled.

"It's like mother like daughter." I said.

"Not in your case."

"Well maybe because unlike when you were younger I know the world isn't some fairy tale place. You don't fall for the person you hate and you defiantly don't go out with them." I said.

She shrugged. "You never know..."

But that was just the thing, I did know. I don't care how that kiss made me weak kneed even when it was over. Or how sometimes if I think too much about it I want another one. At the end pf the day I still don't like Hiro, at all. He can kiss me all he wants but kissing isn't exactly what I look in for a guy (even though I'm not actually looking for one right now, or any time soon). We pulled up to the drive way and my stomach flip flopped when I saw daddy come out.

"Hey baby." Jazmine said running to him and kissing him.

He smiled against her lips. "There's a phone call for you from Cindy and Sophie." he said once they broke apart.

She smiled. "Yea Chris and Jer got suspended."

He nodded his head. "Well it does happen every year."

"Oh and..." she looked at me giving me an apologetic look before whispering to Huey what happened. His normally stone cold face went even colder and the anger in his eyes were so intense I actually was scared of him for a moment. She turned mouthing sorry to me before running into the house for the phone.

"You kissed Hiro Otomo?" he asked.

"He kissed me." I corrected.

"I couldn't give a fuck!" he yelled.

I stood there silent arms crossed over my chest. I knew my daddy and I knew the look her was giving me. He wasn't even mad he was hurt. Now I realize why all those stupid broads on Tv complain about being a daddy's girl. When you grow up he cracks down to keep you his little girl. But he knew me and knew I make my own decision's which is probably why he was so hurt.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said softly.

He shook his head. "Just promise to end this."

"End what?" I asked even though I knew.

"I know you think that this kiss was nothing because you apparently hate this boy but it could turn to something. Just promise to not mess with him any more." he said.

I nodded my head and ran over to him burying into his hug. "I promise." I whispered.

"Good because next time I'm pulling out my katana." he said.

I laughed and hugged him tighter. He had nothing to worry about though. Me and Hiro were no where near going to get together. Even though I can't ignore the truth. I was gonna miss those kisses.

**Angelica's POV:**

What could be more beautiful then messing with my ugly, poor, and annoying cousins? It's so obvious the only reason they hang around with each other when I'm around is to make me jealous. Seriously you can tell they don't even like each other. Anyways today was my first day of school in this lame school and I already knew everything. Apparently some hot dude named Hiro flirts with Rosa constantly and I suspect they kissed already, Tiffany is the head cheerleader and hoe, and none of the teachers give a fuck about what any of us do. Perfect, this was my type of school. My hair was a honey blonde color and I had it long, wavy and parted down the middle. I decided to "poor it down" for these kids and wore some name brand called Love Pink. The only thing cute about it was that it was pink with black words and a v-neck which I did not wear a tank top underneath. What? If I'm gonna make my mark here I have to give these poor kids a little something. With my curvy figure and of course beautiful, zit free face, I was unstoppable.

I walked in with my cousins and I noticed Shanise kept staring me up and down.

"Damn I know I'm RICH and sexy but could you stop staring at me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes flicking me off which I only smirked to. Oh the little ones really think they can get to me. But I have to give her some credit she certainly can dress herself decent. She wore a black strapless Hollister shirt with a bow tied around the middle. Then some white leggings. I wish she would take off that ridiculous hat though. It was just making the outfit from sweet to gangsta. And instead of straight hair curly would've worked.

"That hat is so last season." I said.

"Shanise..." Mackenzie said in a warning tone as the short girl glared at me.

"Tell the hoe ta watch herself." she growled.

"I think I can hear." I said.

"Good bitch because I want ya ta hear me when I bet ya ass." she started to walk towards me but Rosa blocked her path. Now Rosa? If she fixed that antisocial attitude and acted more like, well me I could possible give her a chance. Those eyes of hers were a show stopper. And she had a figure. She wore a white v-neck shirt, red beret, and black form fitting jeans with red heels. It was a cute outfit for a poor person.

"Your classes are all down the same hallway and so is your locker." she said simply, then grabbed Shanise's hand like she was a kid and pulled her away from me toward their lockers.

"Well there you go now stop following us bitch." Stephanie said walking away. Ugh, I hate her the most. She wore a pink polk-a-dotted v-neck dress with a bow right over where the v-neck end. It was a short dress and she looked like mini mouse or something else stupid. Her hair was curly. I knew she was saving some sexy outfit for when that stupid boy Brian came back.

I stood there mouth hanging open as everybody who heard that started laughing, which was basically the whole school since she yelled it. Mackenzie snickered and walked away after her sister. I hate her too. She wore a strapless camouflage shirt and white pants. Her hair was in a braided low side ponytail. It was so tomboyish cute, but I still hated her.

I rolled my eyes pushing my way through people looking for my locker. Rosa was right it was right down the hallways as all of my classes. Just when I was opening it some random blonde bitch came up to me smirking.

"Hey my name is Tiffany." she said cooly. I looked up her up and down unimpressed.

"What do you want? Money?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Please I have more money than your pathetic life is worth." she said.

I threw my head back forcing a laugh that sounded fake. Then glared at her. "My dad is Daniel, you know the film producer? And my mom is Natasha the most famous actress around?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Everyone new favorite Hollywood couple? Yes. Don't you recognize me from my modeling?" I asked shocked.

"Well I heard you never wear common clothes."

"Ugh I don't. Be the paparazzi would be over me in a minute if I came wearing my designer clothes so my mom told me to wear clothes like.." I looked around ind disgust. "You people."

She nodded her head. "Well I hate you." she said honestly.

"Same here." I shot back.

"But, I hate Stephanie and her friends even more and I know you do." she said.

I raised one eyebrow. "So what if I do?" I asked.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Me being here is a favor to all of you."

"True but this could help you too. Like I said we both hate them and this could bring down not only them but that stupid Rosa girl." she said with pure hatred.

Even though I didn't know Rosa like that, I couldn't take down Shanise without going through her first. I thought it over. "Ok so what do we have to do?" I asked.

She smiled like she knew I was gonna agree to it. "We are gonna show Rosa that she doesn't mess with MY boyfriend."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Here he comes right now." I turned and saw a very sexy Asian kid walking past. He looked over at us and looked directly at me giving me a half smile. "Hiro!" Tiffany called out.

"Hey babe." he said giving her the nod.

She turned back to me. "He is so in love with me."

"I sure." I said hiding the sarcasm. She nodded. "But then why do you need me to do it?" I asked.

"Because I can't or they would know it was me. I need you." she said.

"And now look who has the upper hand." I said with a smirk. She glared at me which I gladly returned. Like I said I didn't like her. "But I suppose I can help you."

She smiled and started to tell me of the plan. It was good and from what I thought loop free. I nodded and shut my locker. "Ok." I said.

She waved and out of nowhere a group of people came following her and giving me encouraging smiles. I rolled my eyes at them, god 16 year olds were so annoying but still this had to be interesting. Just then I turned as I saw Rosa, Mackenzie, Stephanie, and Shanise walking down the hallway laughing while girls gave them jealous looks and boys checked them out. I sneered at them. Those bitches are going down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyyyyy people! I'm so sorry for the slow update my computer had got a virus and then my lap top charger was broken and it took a while for me to buy another one. Anyways I made it long so you guys would still love me lol. So what do you think of Angelica? Pretty bitchy right? Well give me ur opinion on this chapter please. And updates will be faster now that my lap top works and I'm done with my story Life Complications. I'm thinking of starting a new story soon but I'm gonna do a few more chappy's of these before I do.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**Hiro's POV:**

Ok so yesterday I didn't get my kiss, but today I was determined to get it. So today I had to make sure I looked even more sexy than usual (if that's possible). So I wore a shirt that was a little bit see through, only enough to make out my 8-packs. I also wore a black leather jacket over it and black pants. Now hopefully this will help a little because god knows that girl has strong resistance. Luckily we did have the same homeroom. When I was walking there I heard some cheerleader say hi to me, then I noticed her. I'm pretty sure she hasn't been to this school before. She was very pretty. I looked at her giving her a half smile. I shook my head as I turned the corner. _"Hiro if you want Rosa then you have to stop flirting with every other girl."_ I thought. But damn whoever that was she was fine as fuck. I walked into the homeroom and literally all the girls stopped whatever they were doing and whoever they were talking to just to sit there and stare at me mouth wide open. I approached Rosa who had some lame book shoved in her face reading it. I slammed the book down leaning close to her and smirking.

"Hey sexy." I said in a low voice.

Her eyes briefly glanced at my lips then immediately shot back up to my eyes. "Not today Hiro. Leave me alone." she moved my hand and lifted her book back up.

I shrugged sitting next to her and grabbing her hand playing around with it. She sighed annoyed as I interlocked me and her fingers. "So how bout that kiss?" I asked.

She looked at me raising one eyebrow. "I didn't promise any type of kiss and could you please stop doing that?" she snatched her hand away.

I grabbed the side of her desk pulling it closer to mine until it couldn't move anymore. I leaned down to her until my mouth was right near her ear. "Baby stop with the games. You liked the kiss, I can tell by the way you kissed me back. And if we weren't in school I would have done way more than kissing."

Her body shuddered slightly but she got up shoving the desk back to where it was. Her face was red and her mouth was in a firm straight line. "No, no Hiro please stop." she sounded close to whining.

I grabbed her hand kissing it. "Why babe? Can't take the heat?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up. I told you that kiss was nothing to me. Why can't you bother anyone else? I'm sure you noticed all the girls in this school drooling over you." she said with a hint of bitterness.

"Yea but didn't know you did." I said. She glared at me and I only smirked. "How about one more kiss and if you don't like it then I'll stop bothering you." I said.

She looked at me biting her lower lip thinking about it. Then she shook her head looking stern again. "No, what? You know, how about this. You leave me alone period. My dad is already mad about the whole kiss thing..." her voice trailed off. "Just leave me alone."

I raised one eyebrow. "So this is because of daddy huh?" I asked.

She glared at me again. "That's none of your business." she said matter of factly.

I stood up next to her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. "If it has you in it then it is my business." I said with all seriousness.

She didn't move away but her hands on my arms incase she needed to push me away. "Why do you care? Why after all these years all you've done is bother me?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to bother you babe. I want you to be mine." I kissed her cheek. "All mine." I whispered then leaned down a little until my forehead was on hers.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a big breath. For a moment we didn't move and her arms went to my chest just sitting there. I think this was my most peaceful moment with her, and it did feel good to be pressed up against her. Then she pushed me away sitting back down. "Leave me alone Hiro." she hissed then started to read her book again.

I stood there mouth hanging open. That was the most honest I've ever been with her and she just shut me down?

"Hiro please go back to your seat." Mrs. Goyings said.

I looked at Rosa one more time before walking as far away from her as possible. She looked over at me biting her lower lip again then shook her head reading her book. Now I bet you think this is over right? Well no Hiro ALWAYS have a plan. I want her to think she was being a total ass hole to me (even though she kinda was...) because that would help me with my plan. I grabbed out my phone and quickly sent a text to my dad (who is a famous D.J).

**Dad: What up bud?**

**Hiro: I need you to plan a party by tomorrow. Can you please be a D.J there?**

**Dad: I already have to do it for Beyonce and Jay-Z new baby. Why don't you spin your own mix?**

**Hiro: -_- because I'm hosting it.**

**Dad: Fine I'll ask Zack if he can do it.**

**Hiro: Aw sweet. Thanks dad your awesome :)**

**Dad: yea yea always when you want something**

I smirked. Now all I have to do is inform people. So everybody in my contacts (which is the whole school).

**Hiro: You are invited! Come to my party on Wednesday at 9:00 and we'll be rockin all the way until morning! The famous Zack will be the D.J there and I might even spin my own mix. No money just hot bitches and sexy nigga's. Make sure your ass is there!**

I sent it and then everybody phone in the room beeped, even the teachers. They pulled them out reading them and all of sudden everybody was smiling and laughing about what they were gonna wear and shit like that. Rosa took out her phone reading it then looked over at me. I pretended to still be hurt and looked away. She sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. I smirked. Maybe this was a little sneaky but if this is what I had to do to finally get to the girl then I was gonna go all the way.

**Stephanie's POV:**

"You look so cute today! I'm so jealous!" some girl, Bonnie I think, said as she walked up to me.

I smiled and twirled around. "Thank you, you can buy it a G is for Girly." I said.

"Oh my gosh can we please take a picture with you?" she asked.

I nodded and Mackenzie sighed impatiently. What can I say? This are the perks of being popular. You're treated like you're famous but sometimes it's annoying. I stood next to the girls smiling enough to show my dimple. The girls squealed when she saw it saying I looked like a baby doll. After a few more photos Mackenzie grabbed my hand snatching me away.

"Wait Mackenzie! Can you show us that kick after school?" the jock boys asked.

She shook her head. "I have practice today." she said.

"That's so hot." the boy mumbled practically ignoring what she said.

She raised one eyebrow shaking her head and pulling me away even more.

"I swear those boys are so stupid." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Oh you know you love it." I said giggling.

She shrugged. "Maybe if one of them would actually listen to me, or like me for me." she said.

I shrugged my shoulders. Then Tiffany walked wearing her typical look that said "I'm way more popular than you and you wish you were me." She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh not this bitch." Mackenzie said glaring at her.

Tiffany rolled her eyes ignoring her. "Did you forget?" she asked.

"Forget what?"

She scoffed at me. "The emergency cheer practice we had yesterday!" she exclaimed.

I looked at her surprised. Oh my gosh there was an emergency meeting? How come nobody told me? I already knew I was gonna get it. Tiffany hates me so much she could kick me off the team. Oh my gosh what if she kicked me off the team?! My life, my career, my dreams would be over! I felt dizzy.

"I-I didn't know." I stammered.

She tsk, tsk, tsked. "Stephanie I told you if you want to stay on this team you have to be prepared to come to every meeting. I could kick your ass off the team for this." she said.

"Please don't." I begged.

She snickered. "I suppose I won't if..."

"If what?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"If you hang out the cheerleaders all day everyday until I'm over this little stunt." she said smirking.

Before I could open my mouth Mackenzie stepped in front of me. "You must have something really wrong with your hoe brain if you think my sister is gonna abandon us." she said.

I pushed Mackenzie out of the way. "Ok Tiffany but only for 2 weeks." I said.

Mackenzie looked her jaw flying open. Tiffany smiled, one of her genuine smiles that makes her look less demon like. "Oh that's more than enough time." I raised one eyebrow. "I mean for me to get over it, duh!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Steph what the fuck? Are you serious?" Mackenzie asked.

I didn't answer. "It starts now." Tiffany said walking away.

"Stephanie!" Mackenzie yelled.

I turned to her. "Cheer means everything to me. Please don't be mad ok? I'll talk to you and Shanise and Rosa later." I said.

"Actually we have another practice. Don't tell me you're gonna miss this one too." she said in mild fake shock. "If you miss one I swear you can kiss cheerleading goodbye forever." she said.

I looked back at Kenzie who was glaring coldly at me. But what can I do? If she had to choose between this and her soccer team she would choose soccer, I know she would. I turned back to Tiffany who looked more snake like than before. I knew this was some stupid trap but with her whole little followers to back her up she could convince her mom to kick me off the squad. I sucked in a sharp breath. Then plastered on my fake cheerleading smile and followed Tiffany.

"Good to have you back." one of them said with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh and I forgot to mention. No interactions with outsiders." Tiffany said over her shoulder.

"Tiffany-

"Or you could get kicked off the team. And don't give me that piston shit. We can manage without you." she said narrowing her eyes at me.

I glared at her. "Fine." I hissed.

She smiled again and started to walk away. Oh ok she is doing this on purpose! You wanna know how I know? Because we were walking right pass Shanise and Rosa. This bitch!

"Tiffany what the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

She smirked. "Hun I'm only walking."

I looked around as the girls started to snicker. Maybe I should have just been kicked off the team. It was better then when the 2 weeks were over for my friends to hate me.

"Aye what up Steph?" Shanise asked.

I looked pleadingly at Tiffany who only shook her head. I bit my bottom lip glancing at Shanise then at the ground fiddling with my fingers. Tiffany had stopped walking and was pretending to talk to some random guy. His hands were on her ass and from the look on her face she was loving it.

"Um ok. Look guess what I'm thinking of putting on my website? And no it ain't Harlem Shake even though I still might put it on there." she asked excitedly.

I so wanted to say What? and know but I couldn't. I looked over at Tiffany glaring at her.

"Are you gonna talk to us?" Rosa asked raising one eyebrow.

"God desperate much? Can't you see she doesn't want to be your friend?" Tiffany asked walking away from the guy to accompany me.

"I'm sorry Rosa did I ask for a bitch to be delivered?" Shanise asked. Rosa smirked shaking her head. "Yea I didn't think so."

Tiffany scoffed. "Whatever your just jelly she doesn't like you guys anymore. Watch she talks to ME don't you Stephanie?" she asked then looked at me her blue eyes piercing into mine.

I fake smiled again. "Of course Tiff." I said adding a giggle.

She turned back to them. "See?" Shanise rolled her eyes and threw her sucker in Tiffany's hair. "AHHHHH! YOU STUPID SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Tiffany screamed.

Shanise pulled out another sucker ignoring Tiffany and turning to me. "When ya ass become real again call me." she said then walked away. That hurt.

Rosa just stared at me studying my face then shook her head walking away. For some reason that hurt more than Mackenzie and Shanise combined. It was like she knew exactly what I was doing and why. But then why was she so mad about it? I stomped my foot. It isn't fair I love them but I love cheerleading too! It's my escape from everything. Can I really get punished for that?

Tiffany came back hair in a sloppy bun and looking even more furious than ever. "Ugh I swear that bitch is gonna pay!" she yelled.

I glared at her. "Do whatever the fuck you wanna do to me but mess with my family and friends and I swear you'll have a much bigger problem than a red sucker in your hair." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

She flicked me off and took out her mirror checking her lip gloss. "Whatever I won't hurt the little munchkin. But that means I'm gonna crack extra hard on you." she said.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Fine whatever Tiffany." I said regretting even agreeing to her in the first place.

She nodded her head. "Oh and never ever call me Tiff again." she said in disgust.

"I could just call you bitch." I said smirking.

She looked at me raising one eyebrow then shrugged. "I like it." she started to walk away motioning for us to follow her.

"Bitch..." I mumbled.

**Shanise's POV:**

I think Ima need to get me a whole extra box of suckers and chicken because every time I see Tiffany I feel like throwing whatever I got at her (which is usually chicken and suckers). Maybe I do eat all those too much...oh well! Anyways I decided to take up Mackenzie's idea to go and put me dancing on it. I had already asked my teacher if I could go to the dance room during lunch to practice. I had told Eric about it and he said he would love to see my beautiful face and sexy ass up in the camera. I was gonna tell Stephanie that before she went all "fake bitch" on me. But ain't that sweet what he said?

"I'm bout to go see Eric iight?" I asked Rosa.

"Didn't you just go see him earlier?" she asked.

"What I can't see my man?"

I winked as Rosa rolled her eyes and walked over to Eric's locker, he's always crowded around a group of the most popular seniors. They moved away as I approached Eric's locker.

"Wait Shanise!"

I turned around. It was Eric's best friend Aaron. Aaron was the finest white boy I had ever seen and if I wasn't with Eric (and if he wasn't white no offense) I would tap that. But I'm just not that attracted to white boys, even though if you didn't see him you would swear that nigga was black. He was tall (which I find attractive as fuck) and he had green eyes and dark brown hair that he wore in sorta like a Justin Bieber hair style and a beanie over.

"Hey Aaron." I said.

"Look you might now want to go over there." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Aaron chill. I just wanna see my boo."

I pushed past him ignoring his pleas for me to come back. I could hear Eric cheering loudly about something. When I finally got to the front I froze. Aaron appeared right next to me and looked at Eric with disgust. There was Tiffany bending down and sucking his dick. He had a clump of her hair in his fist and he was shoving it in deeper and deeper. I wanted to throw up.

Tiffany stopped and smirked at me. "Hey hun." she said.

Eric looked at me and suddenly his smile faded. "Damn Shanise what the fuck are ya doin-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I literally leaped forward and started pounding on his face. He called out for Aaron to help him but he only crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as I pounded harder and harder on him.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE FUCK ARE YA GONNA CHEAT ON ME WITH THE SCHOOL HOE?!" I screamed.

Finally Aaron walked over grabbing me off him. I didn't look at anybody just pushed him away and ran full speed towards the dance room slamming the door. As soon as it closed I sunk to the ground covering my face. Oh one thing about me I don't cry. I was trying to calm myself down. How the hell is that gonna happen to me? Damn I owe Chris $10 he said the nigga couldn't be trusted. The door opened and Aaron walked in closing it behind him.

"Hey Shanise."

I whirled around ready to beat his ass too. His ass knew and he can play like he didn't but Shanise ain't too much of a dumbass. "Don't hey Shanise me! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Like you would've believed me." he shot back.

"So at least you coulda said I told you so!"

"Why would I want to say that?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised. Isn't that whatever bitch and nigga wanna say? Shit I be waiting for my chance to rub it in a bitch face. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me blushing slightly. Shit... "Do, do you like me?" I asked backing away.

"Shanise..."

"Oh my god ya do!" I yelled.

He started to blush even harder. "It was hard seeing you drool over Eric everyday." he mumbled.

I covered my mouth with my hand. I wasn't sure if I was even more angry or if I wanted to laugh. "But yo ass barely know me. How do you even like me?" I asked.

He shrugged and leaned against the door. "I guess I just do."

_"Typical white boy."_ I thought. Still it felt weird now. Then a sneaky thought came across my mind. Iight so right now I ain't gon lie Eric got the upper hand. He hold my ass but with Aaron's help that's about to change. "Iight so you like me..."

"Yep."

"And you hate him?"

"Now I do."

I nodded and smiled. "Iight lets get back at him!" I said all of sudden feeling excited.

He raised one eyebrow. "How?" he asked.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked.

He shrugged then smirked cockily. "I know a few moves." he said.

I shook my head. "Naw nigga either you do or you don't." I said seriously.

"Iight so I do." he said.

I walked over to the table pulling out my radio I had put over there for lunch. I guess I can skip second hour. Shit I hate math anyways... I pressed the button and all of a sudden "Like We Grown" blasted through the sound proof room.

"Lets get started..."

**Rosa's POV:**

I walked through the school and shook my head thinking of Shanise. She was too in love with this boy who I suspect isn't quite as charming and loyal as he's convinced her. I walked the rest of the way to my locker by myself. Unlike most people I like being by myself most of the time. It helps me think more but the more the thought the more I realized and I didn't want to. Hiro, that was the only thing swirling through my mind. His kiss and surprisingly how honest he was with me today. It was a whole different side of him, one that I actually fell bad for hurting. I shook my head. What am I thinking? This Hiro! No doubt he has some dumb ass plan forming in his head. I tried to think of something else but that was only Stephanie. I guess she wasn't as trust worthy as I thought. She is family and I love her and I know this is Tiffany's doing but she needs a backbone and until she gets one I can't deal with her.

"Ugh can you believe her?!" Mackenzie asked angrily.

"I'm guessing you're talking about-"

"STEPHANIE! How could she turn her back on US? For a bitch like Tiffany!" she exclaimed then started to go on a rant about how we've always been there for Stephanie and reason's why Tiffany's bitch.

"Mackenzie, I think we all know Tiffany made her." I said.

"I DON'T CARE THAT'S FUCKED UP ROSA!" she yelled.

I sighed. Why do I even open my mouth? I silently put my things into my locker and shut off Mackenzie's voice. I'm starting to think that maybe twins are more alike than just looking like each other. I hadn't seen Shanise since 2nd hour. I shook my head knowing her she had skipped all of her classes.

"And you know what let me stop before I go beat the bitch myself!" Mackenzie huffed.

I raised one eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You weren't listening were you?" I opened my mouth and she just shook her head. "Whatever I don't care. I'll see you and Shany later I want to go play a little soccer." she said grabbing her soccer uniform.

I nodded. "I'll tell her." I said.

She smiled hugging me then walked out of the building. I walked into the lunchroom and looked at my table. It was empty. I guess Shanise was skipping lunch too. I shrugged walking over to the vegan line. As ghetto as this school seems it seriously does cost alot of money to get into here. I hate snobby rich schools but luckily although it did cost alot the students here didn't know because the school, and parents, kept it a secret. I only knew because me and daddy have no secrets between each other, unless you include the baby...

"Hello Rosa." the lunch mom said cheerily smiling at me. I did a quick nod. She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll get that smile eventually. Today's special is Cajun Vegetable Gumbo." she said.

"I'll have that then." I said politely.

She smiled again and gave me a bowl. I walked back over to my table sitting down and starting to eat my lunch. I felt people staring at me like I was some huge superstar. I also hate popularity.

"Rosa can I sit here?" a random girl asked.

I just looked up at her. I'm not exactly mean but I'm not a huge fan of anybody besides my family at this school. She let out a small whimper then ran back over to her table. A few minutes later I heard sobs. Was I that mean? I shrugged and ate my food. It was actually good for poisoned food. My daddy had always told me that school food was poison to make us die sooner. Just as I was taking another bite a guy came and sat across from me. He just stared at me.

I sat down my fork and stared back at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're too sexy to be single." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. _"At least Hiro would have a bit more class. Wait stop thinking about him!"_ I thought. I picked back up my fork and started to eat my food again. "Leave." I said sternly.

He shook his head. "See I've seen you around school. Don't good girls love bad boys?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You'd have to ask one." I said matter of factly.

He smiled in what I think was meant to be a sexy way. "I love the naughty ones." he said.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Either you can leave willingly or I can take out my katana." I said already reaching down to grab it.

"Please you would never, like I said I know you're a good girl. Everybody says so." he said.

I brought the katana on the table. "You'll have to three." I said simply then ate another spoonful of the gumbo.

He rolled his eyes frustrated. "Who's gonna stop me? You don't have a boyfriend." he said sneering.

"She does now."

I felt a smile come on my face which I quickly tried to hide as Hiro crossed in front of me staring menacingly at the boy. I was relieved but also cautious. Hiro never comes to lunch ever, he must want something and worse from me.

"Get the fuck up and leave my girlfriend alone." he said in a low scary voice.

The kid hopped up. "Look dude she came on to me. Your girlfriend in a whore." he said then looked at me smirking.

I gripped the katana harder. "Oh really?" Hiro asked. He looked over at me surprised. I raised one eyebrow. What is he up to this time? "Well in that case..." just before he reached forward he sent a smirk to me. I shook my head, he is about to do something stupid. He grabbed my food and threw it in the guys face. Then punched him down. The guy got back up with a mixture of blood and gumbo on his face. He ran out of the lunchroom quickly. Hiro smirked and sat across from me grabbing one of my french fries and eating it.

"Hiro I'm sor-"

"Don't care." he broke me off grabbing another french fry. I don't eat them anyways.

"Fine then." I said simply.

He looked up at me slightly amused. "You really can't stand to be wrong can you?" he asked.

"I wasn't wrong. I told you before that you needed to stop. I'm only sorry that apparently I hurt your feelings." I said ignoring what he said.

He nodded and looked down at his phone. "Wanna make it up to me?" he asked with a hint of mischievous in his voice.

"Not really."

"To bad you owe me." he raised his phone showing his party invitation. "I want you there."

I shook my head. "1. I don't want to go 2. My daddy would never let me. Thank god." I said mumbling the last part.

He grabbed my hands in his. "Please Rosa? Daddy will never know about it I promise." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Hiro I'm not stupid. I know I never hurt your feelings and therefore I don't need to make up for it." I said.

He dropped my hands. "Why do I even open my mouth with you?" he mumbled standing up.

I sighed and grabbed my katana running after him. "Hiro!" I called.

"You know what Rosa? I'm done! You don't like me you basically say you hate me everyday. Why do I try?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip. I really am not a party person and I do hate Hiro but I could feel something changing. Slowly changing my hate to dislike. That wasn't good still I knew that I would give in anyways. "Fine I'll go." I said finally.

He broke out into another smug look then walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I was expecting him to try to kiss me and almost sliced his hand off instead he pulled me into a hug. I stood there stiff and feeling like if I moved I would be making a mistake. Why did I agree? What about my promise with daddy? Why does it feel like me and him are not as close as before? He backed away and looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I didn't answer just looked at him surprised. Hiro has never really been a cuddlier. "Oh you were expecting a kiss?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Just caught off guard." I admitted.

He rolled his eyes ad bent down to my ear. "Baby admit it. You love you some Hiro." he said cockily. I felt my cheeks flush and quickly shook my head. "No?" he asked then pulled me tighter grinding into me. I was surprised when the soft moan escaped my lips. He smirked and kissed my cheeks. "See you at the party boo." he said as if nothing happened. I knew my cheeks were probably still red and he winked walking away.

I stared after him. My breathing had speed up and I stood there to calm down. That felt...really good. I shook my head. God what was happening? Still the feeling of him grinding into me and of course his kiss was stuck in my head. Maybe I could just go to the party just for a few minutes. Now the only problem was trying to find a way past daddy. This was gonna be hard.

**Author's Note: YO YO YO! No ok that's lame but whatevs! Lol I updated! Now next chapter is the party and trust me some THINGZ(!) are gonna happen. Some really good and surprising THINGZ(!). I know it's been a while sorry I've been catching up on some of my reviews for other stories and I've been trying to work on school a bit more. Stressful is all I can say because now I remembered I left my math homework in my locker '-.- Whatever I'll try to do it before 3rd hour lol anyways...lol hoped you enjoyed and can't wait for the next chapter! **

**Reviews are Love :)**

**P.S you guys should check out Like We Grown by Trevor Jackson (the cute one from Let it Shine!) I know, I know really childish but I actually kinda like the song XD please forgive me lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tiffany's POV:**

Oh I swear yesterday had to be the best day EVER! I could slowly feel Rosa and her dumb ass friends losing it and I was literally drinking it all up. Soon I'll be more popular than them but I don't just want that. I want Rosa and her friends gone forever. But that was just for me to know, I couldn't tell Angelica or I could but I hate her. She's rich, sexy as fuck and has my same attitude she's a triple threat! No you see once Rosa and her friends are gone then she will be too and guess who'll be left? ME! And I just know how much you love me. Anyways even though it would hurt to see my boyfriend Hiro all over Angelica it was worth it in the long run. I decided I would take a break from the scheming and just have a little fun with him. I know he invited alot of other people but obviously he made my invitation special. I mean everybody knows I have a nice ass and at the end it said your ass better be there. Obviously he was using code so I know that really he just wants to see me shake my ass for him which I plan on doing.

First thing was first though I needed something to wear. No way in hell was I gonna wear this cheerleading outfit there (even though I could pull it off if I wanted to). Luckily I happen to have a whole wardrobe filled with sexy dresses all I needed to do was pick one. I picked the black one that had a v-neck so low I wasn't sure you could call it that anymore. It went down to my belly button then on the shoulders the dress only connected by a golden hoop. The dress was also very see through so that even though you couldn't see all of my breast if you wanted to you could. I let my naturally straight hair flow down and flirtaiuos.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked as she walked into the room checking me out.

"I'm going to a party. I have the house key don't worry." I said.

She looked at my dress again. "Are you sure you don't want to change?" she asked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No I don't mother." I pushed her out of my room.

She stopped and looked at me concerned. "I just want you to be safe and wearing a dress like that with a room full of guys-"

"God dad NEVER complains this much." I mumbled knowing that would get to her.

She glared at me. "Go live with your father then!" she snapped.

"I've been trying for a while!" I shot back as I slammed the door in her face.

She is so annoying. Like really? Do you really think I'm that stupid to let any guy besides Hiro touch on me, well tonight at least? I'm a classy hoe which means I know when to turn it down. I took one more look at myself before grabbing my phone and calling Angelica.

"Speak."

I rolled my eyes. Brat much? "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Uh duh! I'm on my way there." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatevs see you there. Also lay off Hiro tonight." I said.

She laughed into the phone. "Like I give a shit about Hiro. He's your delusion." she said teasingly.

"We do go out." I insisted.

"Sure and Hiro knows this and still wants to be with Rosa?"

"Bitch." I hung up the phone almost cracking my screen.

I hate bitches who can get to me, because that means I have to... I stopped feeling like I might throw up. That means I have to care what they think, gross. Why does she keep saying that anyways? Anyone with eyes can see Hiro is head over heels for me just like I am for him. I smiled to myself and packed my make-up, phone, house key, and of course condoms into my purse. I fluffed my hair one more time then walked out into my car. It was the newest car that my daddy just bought me. I swear being an only child with two divorced parents is the dream. As I was driving I heard my phone ring. I sighed loudly then reached over answering it.

"Speak." I said mimicking Angelica.

I heard a loud groan. "You think tonight I can actually talk to my friends?" I heard an annoying and whining voice go. Ew, Stephanie.

"Um...no." I said shaking my head.

"Fuck you Tiffany I'm hanging out with them." she yelled.

"Great turn in the uniform by tomorrow." I said calmly smirking.

"Ugh you're such a bitch!" the phone hung up and I snickered as I hung up.

Gosh she was so easy to push around. You'd think the hoe would have a backbone but I guess not. Even from a block away you could hear the music blaring from Hiro's house. The best thing about Hiro's house is that it's far away from others houses so nobody could complain about the noise. Being a rich son of a D.J defiantly has it's perks. His house was huge! I excitedly jumped out and couldn't help but think how ridiculous it is that I've never been here. I fluffed my hair one more time then walked into the room looking sexy as fuck. All the boys turned to me checking me out. God I love attention. I started to walk forward making eye contact with each and every boy but looking out for Hiro. He was the one I was after, because he was the only one who could help me with my brilliant plan.

**Shanise's POV:**

I had already put on my dress and was just curling my hair, you know as always I was looking gangsta but still cute as fuck! My dress was strapless and black and had slits down the middle of it connected by a diamond line. I wore diamond studs, black eyeliner, and a black smoky eye. Shit Shansie clean up good. Damn everybody know when Hiro throw a party that shit be too hype! Then Rosa said she was coming I could barely hold the flat iron I was so excited. And shit knows I had a good day at school with Aaron see what we did was-

Christian busted through the door. "Yo Shany!" he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Yo ass still sore nigga?" I teased.

He rubbed it softly. "Shut up. Anyways what the fuck is this?" Christian opened his laptop and all it had was a picture of him putting up the middle finger to the camera.

"I see a ugly ass nigga tryna be sweet." I said.

He looked at his computer screen then flicked me off. "Hold on here it is. Who is this new nigga?" he pressed play and I heard Like We Grown come on.

We had actually started the song from the end where the beat was better. I smirked as I saw me and Aaron standing next to each other dancing. We were doing the same movements.

**Then we can do it all night  
Just like we grown  
It's alright  
I just wanna love you**

Then we moved together. I rolled my hips to the right and he went to the left and then we moved together with him standing behind me. I bent forward and started to smirk. I was twerking the shit outta that! Just saying. His hands went my hips and I started to pop throwing my hair around. It was looking too sexy!

**Baby take my hand**  
**And we know if it feels right**  
**Ain't no stress**  
**Ain't no pressure**

That's when my hips seemed like they was breaking or something because I was hip rolling and each one I dropped lower and lower. Aaron had let go of my hips and was doing his own little dance looking fine and sweet as fuck! We was killin.

**Baby I'll just love you like we grown tonight**  
**And we go around like we grown tonight**  
**The world fled back hands up girl**  
**We owe hands up girl we owe**  
**And we can do this all night**

We met up again and I turned around to face him my arms going around his neck. It seemed like we all in love or some shit. I giggled and he pushed away my hair bending down to kiss my cheek. But from the angle of the camera it seemed like he kissed me on my lips. I know right, I be too sneaky when I want to. Chris pressed pause as the music and us faded away.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What happened to the Eric nigga? Come on just cause I call ya hoe doesn't mean ya start acting like it." he said.

I turned away from grabbing $10 out of my purse and giving it to him. "Let's put it dat way." I mumbled.

He looked at money. "The nigga cheated didn't he?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "But Chris don't-"

He didn't let me finish just walked out of my room. _"Shit..."_ I thought as I heard him start to call daddy's name. I dropped my flat iron and ran out of room with the quickness.

"STOP! CHRIS DON'T BE A FUCKIN SNITCH!" I yelled after him.

"DAD!" he yelled.

Riley appeared from around the corner and Chris knocked into him falling down then I tripped over Christian. Riley looked down at us shaking his head. Cindy came next to him hair wild and make up smeared.

"Ew was y'all bout to fuck?" Christian asked standing up.

"Already did actually." Cindy said.

"Ew." me and Chris said at the same time while they both just smirked.

"What did you want nigga?" Riley asked.

"Chris ya betta not say shit!" I hissed.

He ignored me. "Remember her "boo" Eric? The nigga cheated on her!" Christian said.

I started to punch his arm fastly. "Fuckin snitch!" I yelled.

"OW! Shany stop." he pushed me away.

Riley turned to me. "The bitch ass cheated?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yea daddy he did but-"

"Fuck it. Cindy grab da roscoe you still got yo AK-47?"

"Daddy!"

Cindy nodded. "Fuck yea I do." she turned to me. "And don't think yo ass getting off the hook still. Yo principal called and said you skipped all yo classes. I don't give a fuck bout this Eric nigga you don't be skippin classes. Take off dat dress ya stayin home." she said. Then she turned back around. "And why you got on dar dress anyways?" she asked.

Shit they ain't know any of us was going to a party. I quickly thought of a lie that would get me off the hook. "Uh Mackenzie, me, and Rosa goin out to eat. It's a really rich ass place with snobby bitch people." I said.

She raised one eyebrow. "Whateva ya ain't goin ta dat den!"

"Mama dat even fair. Chris got suspended!" I protested.

She waved me off. "That happen every year." she said.

Christian snickered and walked back upstairs to finish getting ready.

"The fuck this nigga think he is? Cheatin on my daughter." dad mumbled. "You ain't cry did ya?" he asked.

I shrugged. "A little." I admitted.

"Oh now he really gotta get fucked up! Yo Chris you gon be apart of this?" he asked.

I looked at him disbelief. What the hell was wrong with all of us? I turned back to plead with mama but she was eating some ice cream and you can't mess with her if she eating ice cream or chicken. I sighed and went back upstairs. I started to curl my hair again. What the fuck I look like not going to the hypest party ever? I knew if I ask Chris he gon want some shit or something so I called Mackenzie.

"Hey baby!" she said happily.

"Yo what up shawty?" I asked in a deep pretend man voice. "Naw anyways I need you ta drive me ta Hiro's party." I said.

"Iight I'll be there soon. I just got into the car." she said.

"Iight thank ya." I hung up and quickly finished everything.

As usual fine as fuck. I grabbed a certain dress and tucked it under my arms as I poked my head out the door and looked both ways. I think Christian already left. Daddy was probably in his room making up some dumb ass plan for fuckin up Eric and mama could be anywhere. I put my silver sparkly heels in my hand and started to tip toe downstairs. As I turned the corner I almost screamed. Mama was just sitting there looking at the door I guess waiting for me to try and sneak out. Bitch... at least she ain't see me. I back tracked and silently crept out the back door.

The night air was cool and I breathed it in feeling like I just escaped prison. Mackenzie was sitting in her car fixing her make up. I shook my head. Of course the bitch refuses to wear dress. Instead she wore a sparkly silver half shirt and short blue jean booty shorts. I dove into the car like Superman or some shit.

"Drive before her ass come outside!" I said.

Mackenzie started her car and drove away down the street. Once she was a block away she turned on her head lights.

"Where's Rosa?" she asked.

"We gotta go pick her up. You know her ass ain't gon come by herself." I said setting the dress down in the back seat.

"What's that?" Mackenzie asked.

"I bought her a sexy ass dress so something can happen between her and Hiro. Shit this flirting is getting old." I said.

Mackenzie chuckled shaking her head. So I already had shit planned out. I was gonna make Rosa come because I know she would probably back out and then I was gonna ask the D.J to play some major grinding song because damn I need her to make her move! We arrived at Rosa's house and we both quickly put a hoodie or a jacket over us since Huey not suppose to know we're going to a party.

"Hello girls!" Auntie Jazmine said excitedly hugging us.

"Yo what up Auntie Jazzy?" I asked. "Rosa here?"

She nodded. "She's in her room." she looked at us as if examing us closely. "Are you wearing dresses?" she asked suddenly.

Me and Mackenzie looked quickly at each other then shook our heads. "Naw of course not gotta go see Rosa bye!" I said quickly grabbing Mackenzie's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

Rosa was of course sitting on her bed doing homework. Mackenzie walked over and flipped the book close. Rosa didn't even react just slowly looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Whatchu mean what? You gotta party to go to." I said.

She sighed. "I can't. Somehow mama found out and has been watching me like a hawk. I can't." she repeated.

I groaned and look out her sloppy bun. Her hair fell down in a wavy sexy ass look. I handed her the dress. "Put it on trust me you goin to the party." I said.

She raised one eyebrow. "You know I've never been much of a fan of Cinderella-"

"Rosa come on!" Kenzie begged.

She rolled her eyes and took off her tank top slipping on the dress. It was red and stopped int the middle of her thighs. It helped because no homo Rosa got a fine ass figure she just never plays with it like me or Mackenzie. The dress was of course strapless and had slits on the side on her exposing some skin. All she needed was a little make up and she would be killin.

"You look too sexy!" Kenzie exclaimed, I nodded my head in agreement.

Rosa shrugged. "But we have to make it past my parents." she said.

I waved her off. "Dat shit too easy. Girl ya learnin from da best." I walked over to her bed and took off the covers and the pillows. "Iight we gon use da oldest trick in the book. Me and Mackenzie bout to leave tell Jazzy you bout to go to bed." I finished putting the pillows on and grabbed a hoodie stuffing a ball in it to look like a head. I put the cover over it and smiled. "Iight here we go. Oh and sneak out da window." me and Mackenzie walked outside.

"You're leaving? This early?" Uncle Huey asked.

I tried to keep the straightest face as I walked past because that nigga know he got a 6th sense for lies. "Yea I'm spending the night over Mackenzie's but Rosa said she ain't wanna come." I said the lie coming out smoothly.

Mackenzie nodded. "Yea she said she has to catch up on homework." she said.

Huey nodded his head but I think he still suspected something which is why me and Mackenzie ran our asses outta there. She drove about a block away and we waited. I looked at my clock. Damn it was 10:00 that's only like, oh yea the nigga said we was gon keep partying. Rosa came in and slid in the backseat.

"Mackenzie help her with her make up I'll drive." I said.

She shook her head. "No way in hell. You drive crazier than Christian." she said.

"Please? Come on I can drive just help Rosa."

Rosa sighed in the backseat and Mackenzie did the same but went into the backseat. I smirked slightly as I got into the driver seat and started the car. I could barely see outside I was so short. My foot hit the gas pedal and the car jerked forward.

"SHANY SLOW DOWN!" Mackenzie yelled as she still helped Rosa with her make up.

"You're gonna kill us." Rosa added slightly uncaring.

"Chill on me." I answered.

We got there in no time thanks to my excellent driving. Surprisingly Kenzie had been able to apply all the makeup. She had black eyeliner and bright red lipstick and her eyelashes looked even fuller and sexier. I nodded my head.

"Girl you lookin too sexy!"

"Great can I go home and finish my homework now?" she asked.

"Nope." Mackenzie grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

I noticed she didn't protest. I think she was actually scared instead of her usual self. Aw dat's kinda cute. When we was at the door I faced Rosa. "Chill girl ya look sexy and this is gonna be too hype. Shit and since I'm here you can expect things to go good." I said with a wink.

She shook her head. "I feel so safe." she said with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. The air inside was hot and the music was loud as hell! And Va Va Voom was on! I was goin crazy I wanted to dance. I spotted Aaron on the dance floor and went to go dance with him. What? He's my friend now plus more people want us to do videos together. Mackenzie saw her soccer friends and went to go dance with them leaving Rosa all alone. Well not for long this is Hiro's party and with her lookin that sexy the nigga should be coming to find her any minute.

**Hiro's POV:**

The party was hype as hell! When I said sexy bitches people must of took that seriously because no matter where you looked you saw at least one hot looking bitch. They all squealed as I walked past. Actually during the beginning I had on a shirt but it was getting too hot for me. I took it off and I hadn't felt like putting it back on. So I was walking around flashing my 8-pack at all the girls and jealous nigga's.

"Hiro baby!" some girl squealed hugging me.

I hugged her back and then pulled away. It was lasting way too long. When I did I noticed it was the one Shanise call's Cheer Queer Bitch, Brittany I think.

"Hey." I said.

She flashed a sexy smirk and showed off her dress. Damn though whoever she was the dress did look sexy on her. She posed thrusting out her breast even more. "Like what you see baby?" she asked.

I saw a flash of red out the corner of me eye. I looked past Chelsea or whatever her name was. Rosa stood there all alone just looking around. I smirked so she did come.

"Hell yea." I said absentmindedly.

She grabbed my hand. "Then do I hear a bedroom calling our-"

I snatched my hand away. "No thanks Ashley." I said wiping my hand on my black jeans.

"Tiffany?" she asked.

"Whatever." I mumbled and walked away from her.

She was always popping up like that. You would think she thought we went out or something which is stupid. Everybody knows I have eyes for Rosa and only Rosa. No matter who I flirt with I mean being this sexy you have to show some love. I smirked and kept walking towards her. She saw me approach and I swear she looked relieved.

"Boo you did come." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

She gripped my hand and I noticed her heels which made her the same height as me. She couldn't walk right in them. "I was forced." she said.

"And you made me a promise remember?"

"I don't remember me promising that." she said.

I rolled my eyes. I can't be mad at her though. I slowly looked her up and down, especially not in a sexy ass dress like this. "Dressin up for someone?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up." she mumbled. I smirked and reached forward removing her hands and holding them. She looked around again and no lie you could see the bitches looking at us or trying to sneak looks. She looked back at me. "Well I came can I leave now?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You have to dance with me in one song first." she opened her mouth to protest but I walked away from her and went to Zack.

"Aye you not suppose to be- Oh yo what up Hiro?" he asked doing the hand shake.

I shrugged. "Nothin much aye play Turn Me On." I looked through the other music. "Ew what the hell Zack?" I asked in disgust.

"What?" he asked looking at the music frantically.

"If yo ass don't take off Good Feeling right now. That ain't no party song." I said.

He shrugged. "Whateva nigga hold on the music bout to start in about 5 minutes." he said.

I nodded and dropped from the stage. The girls squealed again and all I could do was smirk. I made my way back to Rosa who was standing there looking so out of place. And not only because she was wearing a red dress but because she looked like she's rather be home. I shook my head I know just how to change that.

**Rosa's POV:**

I was ready to LEAVE. Why did I ever listen to Shanise and Mackenzie? It would have been so easy to say no and stay home but something was actually very curious to come. I blame it on Jazmine. I got that from her. Truth was this was my first actual party ever. I felt so weird to be here but at the same time not wanting to leave. I continued to stand there waiting for Hiro. Ugh, Hiro. Why did I crack earlier? Why did I crack just then? Is this gonna be something that continues to happen alot?

"Hey boo. Miss me?" Hiro teased.

I shook my head. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a nice chest... a really nice chest. I shook my head. _"Rosa stop!"_ I thought. He smirked when he noticed me staring. "Hiro I want to go home." I said.

He grabbed my hand and twirled me around. "Well you gotta dance one dance with me first babe. I told you that." he said.

"And if I don't?"

He stopped and pulled me close to him so quickly and with so much force I was actually surprised. His onyx eyes sparkled against the dance floor flashing in reds and greens and blues and silvers. "Guess you'll just not be leaving hm?" he asked. I didn't answer because he was slowly starting to grind into me again.

"And what will we do then?" I asked. I felt like slapping myself. Was this all it took for my common sense to leave my body? I needed to get out of here before I do something I'm really not gonna be able to live down.

He smirked and the grinded into a spot that made my body shudder slightly. "I'm sure we can think of something." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and it took all I could to push Hiro off of me. "I'm not a good dancer and I don't dance. I'm not going to."

Suddenly the music changed and Turn Me On came loudly through the speakers. Everyone found a couple and quickly starting dancing leaving just me and Hiro as partners.

**For the longest while we jamming in the Party**  
**And you're wining on me**  
**Pushing everything**  
**Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)**

Hiro started to lower his hands to my hips and surprisingly I didn't stop and even more surprising (and gross) I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck as if unsure.

"Come on Rosa. Just dance." he said.

I shook my head. "Hiro I don't dance." I said again.

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me**  
**You better change your mind**  
**You're going home...**  
**You're going home with me tonight**

He bent down to my ear his breath the only cool thing on me right now. I felt like the beat was too loud it was too hot everything was just wrong. I shouldn't have came. If I hate him so much why do I keep falling? Oh god did I really just say that?

"Calm down baby. Just relax." he whispered and his hands softly rubbed my hips. I suddenly got the urge to dance.

I looked back into his onyx eyes and they appeared different to me somehow. My hips started to sway to the beat. His eyes filled with excitement.

**SO LET ME HOLD YOU**  
**GIRL CARESS MY BODY**  
**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**  
**-TURN ME ON** (right)  
**-TURN ME ON... **(left)

Then they moved faster it was like they weren't even mine anymore moving the way the beat went.

**LET ME JAM YOU**  
**GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME**  
**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**  
**-TURN ME ON**  
**-TURN ME ON...**

Hiro looked even more excited as my hips went faster and with more purpose. My eyes stayed glued to his ignoring everything else. I wanted more than his look of excitement though. I wanted to show him I can play games too. I grabbed him pulling him as close to him as he could come and grinded my hips into his dick going in slow circles that apparently pleased him. His mouth parted slightly as if wanting to moan.

**One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high**  
**Wining hard on me**  
**Got the Python**  
**Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai**

I turned around and bent forward twerking. Shanise would be happy. In fact I was doing better than her. I never knew my hips could move that way. Hiro smirked as he planted his hands firmly on my ass pushing me onto his dick.

"Damn daddy's girl." he teased. I looked back at him and glared. This wasn't even the end I was gonna show him.

**Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder**  
**And then she said to me**  
**Boy just push that thing**  
**Push it harder back on me**

And he did. It felt like it was gonna pop through his pants. My mind was not able to catch up with my movements. It seemed like everything was happening so fast and I couldn't stop myself. I turned back around and wrapped my arms around him as the chorus started and he grabbed my hips tight and pulled me close to him so each move would feel good to both of us.

**SO LET ME HOLD YOU**  
**GIRL CARESS MY BODY**  
**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**  
**-TURN ME ON**  
**-TURN ME ON...**

My hips weren't even mine and neither apparently anything else. Not my ass that popped with every beat or pound. Not my hands that ran through Hiro's hair or my eyes that could only look at his lips and wish for another kiss.

**LET ME JAM YOU**  
**GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME**  
**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**  
**-TURN ME ON**  
**-TURN ME ON...**

"Is that all you got?" Hiro asked in mild fake shock.

I shook my head. "You know to never under estimate me Otomo." I said and jumped on him. My legs hooked around his waist and his hands gripped my ass and I started to grind and do basically everything else against him.

**Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me**  
**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

I flipped my hair with it and threw one hand up in the air swinging it in the direction as my body. I probably looked like one of those dumb girls I make fun of on t.v.

**For the longest while we jamming in the Party**  
**And you're wining on me**  
**Pushing everything**  
**Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)**

My body started to roll and each slowed down at my hips and went in a circular motion hard on his dick. Finally I got out the moan but then I realized that I didn't care about that anymore. All I wanted was Hiro.

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me**  
**You better change your mind**  
**You're going home...**  
**You're going home with me tonight**

"Damn Rosa. Enough with the teasing." Hiro hissed. I only smirked and did it harder and more slower until his moans became louder. I actually laughed slightly but I knew I would pay for this later. Uh, not in that way I just mean Hiro knows how to tease me better than I know how to tease him...

**LET ME HOLD YOU**  
**GIRL CARESS MY BODY**  
**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**  
**-TURN ME ON**  
**-TURN ME ON...**

It was even hotter, the music was louder and everything and I was actually enjoying it and so was Hiro.

**LET ME JAM YOU**  
**GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME**  
**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**  
**-TURN ME ON**  
**-TURN ME ON...**

I jumped back on him and started to dance on him. I still say I don't know how my hips were moving like that.

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me**  
**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**  
**Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me**  
**Hug Me, Girl, Kiss & Caress Me**

Suddenly it was like realization hit me. I was on Hiro in the middle of the dance floor. I was dancing! I was grinding into Hiro! I was...liking it. I jumped down from him and his hands went to my hips as if to stop me from walking away. I looked into his onyx eyes which were still slightly twinkling from the excitement and I realized I knew what I was doing. I chose to do it. All because of him.

I shook my head. "Fuck you." I hissed and grabbed the back of his head bringing it forward to kiss me.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a long ass chapter! Sorry for the slow update! Alright you think it;s over? Hell no! More party drama to come. Let's get to the good part though. Rosa really let go didn't she? She was acting sooo boss lol! I'm sorry I've been hanging out with my really ghetto friends today so some of it might show in this A/N lol. Oh I actually got the song from this kinect game called Dance Revolution lol it had it ont here and I looked it up. The guy is really ugly but the song is good and catchy as fuck! Anyways review please and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jazmine's POV:**

So I felt a little bad about not letting her go to the party. Maybe she could go to the last of it? I shook my head. No I can't keep cracking. I can't help it that's how I've been ever since I was younger. Being a parent is a hard job. I was washing the dishes and then I felt strong arms come around me. Is it still sad that even now I can still get chills from the little touches Huey gives me?

He lowered his head to my neck and started kissing it and sucking it a bit. I tilted my head back giving him more space and letting out a shaky breath. "Huey..." I moaned.

He stopped and kissed my cheek. "You seem tense." he said.

I giggled. "Not anymore." I said and blushed.

He took the dishes from my hands and started to wash them. "Sit down and tell me." he said.

I walked over pulling a chair into the kitchen. "It's Rosa-"

Before I could even finish my sentence his head shot up and looked at me alarmed. "Is she ok?" he asked. I giggled. It's so cute to see him all protective and stuff.

"Calm down papa bear she's fine." he scoffed by my nickname. I decided to be a little childish and play more with it. "Remember Rosa thought your afro was a bear?" I teased then giggled again.

"It isn't funny I had to let her play in it every night because you assured her it was a bear." he said but didn't sound angry. If anything he seemed amused.

"Don't pretend you didn't think it was funny. In fact I think I have a photo of that still." I said.

"I thought you deleted?"

"Just because you wanted me to didn't mean I did." I said.

He just sighed and continued to wash the dishes. I was about to tell him about the issue with the party but my mouth shut. I can't tell him! He hates the Otomo's. He looked at me raising one eyebrow.

"So Rosa..." he said so I could continue.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "It's just, um I think she needs to get out more. I mean, all she does is stay here up in this house." I lied.

Huey looked at me suspiciously and I knew he wasn't buying it but he still went along with it. "She's fine. If she wants to go anywhere she can." he said.

"Still..." I mumbled.

It was partially true though. All Rosa does is stay here. She usually loves to go and hang out with her cousins. She was probably still mad at me for yelling at her about the party. Maybe I should go talk to her. I sighed and pushed my hair back. It's always the quiet ones the most complicated. I stood up and walked slowly upstairs to her room. It was quiet as always almost like nobody was in there.

I knocked softly on the door. No reply. Aw shit she was probably crying or something. What? She is my daughter and everybody knows how much I cried.

"Rosa?" I asked. Still nothing. "Sweetie I'm sorry I yelled at you. How about you go to the last of the party?" I was surprised when I still didn't hear anything. I turned the door nob and opened it. Oh she fell asleep.

I walked over to her. "Rosa, wake up." I said and pulled back the covers. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as a pillow fell out of the hoodie. Oh god I thought it was a zombie or something. They still scare me.

I pulled all the covers away. No wonder it sounded like nobody was in here, because nobody IS in here! She left to the party!

"JAZMINE WHAT IS IT?" Huey yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing!"

I ran back to my room slipping on a navy blue long sleeved v-neck shirt and kept on my black shorts. I'm happy I pressed my hair earlier it was easier to put in a quick ponytail. I grabbed my phone and bounded down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Huey asked.

I tried to think of a quick lie. "Um, Cindy!" I exclaimed.

"Cindy?" he asked.

"Yea, Cindy she called I have to go. She wants to know about my um new book!" I said quickly.

He raised one eyebrow. "So I don't know but she can." he looked jealous which only made me giggle.

"Baby I'm sorry, she's only knowing bits and pieces don't be mad." I kissed him quickly then ran out of the house leaving him confused and frustrated.

I can't blame him, me and Huey actually been pretty busy with the baby we haven't had sex in a whole week! Oh did I mention me and Huey fuck like all the time? We're like rabbits or something. I jumped into the car speeding off. Of course we do it less than Riley and Cindy. Maybe I should drop by Cindy's house considering Shanise was probably at the party too. That explained the dresses! As soon as I got to her house I jumped out and pounded on the door.

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

"Chill the fuck out I'm coming!"

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

"I SAID I WAS FUCKIN COMING!"

The door swung open but I didn't stop my hand which is why Riley got punched in the face a few times.

"Damn it Jazmine!" he yelled grabbing his nose.

"I'm so sorry! Now move!" I pushed him out of the way and ran over to Cindy who was watching Bad Girls Club. "CINDY!" I yelled.

She turned around so fast she actually fell out of her chair. "Ow..." she groaned. I ran over helping her up. "Jazzy I told ya, ya can't be scarin a bitch while she watchin Bad Girls Club. Now what is it?"

I suddenly realized how out of breath I was, why did I run in here like a maniac. I took in a deep breath. "Rosawasupsetaboutgoingtothem oviessoIwantedtotellhersheco uldexceptitwasn'theritcould'vebeenazombie-"

"Aye bitch shut up!" Riley said as he threw a shoe at me.

Cindy glared at him. "Riley stop throwing stuff at her." she scolded then she turned to me. "Girl I swear all I heard was an annoying ass buzz. Take a deep breath calm down."

I nodded and started to take in deep breaths. "Ok I think Rosa, Shanise, Mackenzie, and Stephanie snuck out to Hiro's party." I said.

Cindy chuckled. "No Shanise ain't. I've been watching those stairs fa da longest I just turned on the t.v. If she went anywhere I would know." she said.

"Then can we go ask her where the party is? I'm sure Rosa's there!" I said.

Cindy nodded and lead me up to Shanise's room. She was about to reach forward and opened the door but I stopp her.

"You're not gonna knock?" I whispered.

She gave me a really look. "It's my god damn house." she said.

I shrugged. "Girls need privacy."

"She can have her own privacy when she move out and da same for her brother. They lucky I ain't throw they asses out already." I shook my head and giggled. She can act all bad ass but I've seen Cindy, she loves her kids.

We opened the door and just like Rosa's room it was empty. Except there wasn't any fake body on the bed. Her make up was still open and on her dresser and her school clothes was all over the floor.

"No the bitch didn't!" Cindy yelled still standing at the door.

"I know!" I walked into the room and looked around. "This room is so messy." I exclaimed then squealed and jumped away as I saw a thong on the ground. That is just disgusting.

Cindy snapped her fingers. "Focus girl! They snuck out. Iight hold up let me go get my belt and change." she left the room.

I felt like a trespasser in her room so I walked back downstairs to wait for her. I just couldn't believe she snuck out, that is so unlike her. Rosa isn't sneaky at all (I mean she never had a reason to), if I or Huey say no then the answer is no. This Hiro guy must be really important to her. That sent chills up and down my body. Huey was gonna be pissed, which by the way that is kinda a turn on.

"She snuck out didn't she?" Riley asked. I nodded my head and he snickered. "She is just like her mama." he said.

"And her dad." I added.

He shrugged just as Cindy came down the stairs. She wore a black tank top and white shorts. Her hair was still in a messy bun. "Iight lets go." she walked over to kiss Riley but he pulled her closer and the kiss just turned freaky.

I sat there crossed between grossed out and wanting to saw aw. "Ah hem." They didn't even seem to notice me. I shook my head and grabbed Cindy snatching her away from Riley's lips. "Come on lover girl."

She grumbled but let me drag her to my car. The drive to Sophie's was silent. I guess neither of us wanted to believe what had happened. Especially me, why was Rosa getting attached to this guy? I thought it was a simple crush but maybe I was wrong.

"I'm calling Shany." Cindy said pulling out her phone. I waited for her to answer but it went straight to voicemail. "Shit, she really gettin dat ass whoppin when she get home." she mumbled to herself.

I giggled as me and her hopped out of the car and walked up to Sophie's house. Hopefully her kids could tell us where the party was. I felt doubtful though.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The door swung open. Sophie was in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Her long black hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she wore her glasses. She looked very annoyed.

"Do you have any idea how much work I have? Criminals don't get put in jail by themselves." she said.

"Yea, yea, yea ya boring ass lawyer job we got some news." Cindy said stepping into the room.

I stepped in behind her. Natasha was sitting on the couch reading her latest script for her new role. The movie was called The Call and she was the woman trying to save a girl who got kidnapped or something. She looked up smiling at us.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you guys since I was here last time." she dropped her script and ran over to us giving us a hug.

"Hey bitch, how ya celebrity life like?" Cindy asked teasingly.

She groaned. "Stressful. But worth it I guess. Daniel is out with a business partner and Angelica is off to some party so I'm-"

"Wait do you know where that party is?" I asked interrupting her.

She shook her head. "All I know is it's some guy named Hiro's party." she said.

I turned to Sophie. "Where is Jeremy, Mackenzie, and Stephanie?" I asked frantically.

She didn't look up from her case and pointed at Natasha. "Jeremy went to the party with Angelica. Stephanie and Mackenzie should be up in there rooms." she said.

Cindy walked over to here knocking all of her paperwork over. Sophie let out a shriek and looked up at Cindy angrily. "Girl chill. If Rosa and Shany snuck out to some party maybe yo kids did too." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Sophie sighed loudly and put her head in her hands. "Cindy I'm gonna kill you that was my whole case! My whole argument! I have to sort through them all over again!" she yelled jumping up to hit Cindy.

"Whoa ok ladies." Natasha said stepping in between them. I stood still, I never like to interfere when one of us fight with the other. It was better to be quiet and stay in the background. "Soph just go check to see if they're up there."

Sophie sighed loudly and pointed at her papers. "Cindy pick them up." she ordered. Cindy raised one eyebrow in disbelief. Sophie and her hand a little staring match for a while then Cindy broke.

"Fine but ya lucky I feel like being nice." she said.

"Yeah whatever." Sophie mumbled then walked upstairs to go check on them.

"Now doggy say woof!" Natasha teased.

"Shut the fuck up." Cindy grumbled. She stood back up setting the papers down in a sloppy pile. "She so up tight lately. The bitch need some dick." she said.

"I think we all do." I mumbled thinking of me and Huey.

"True that." Natasha replied.

Sophie came back a moment later with only Stephanie who looked like a frighten poodle. And I'm forreal. Her hair was naturally so it was in tight long curls around her head and she wore pink onsie's like a baby. Natasha and Cindy looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Stephanie has always been a little too...girly I guess.

"Where is your sister?" Sophie asked.

Stephanie looked at her pleadingly. "Mom..." she begged.

"Where?" she asked again.

Stephanie sighed loudly and started to play with her curls twisting them around her finger nervously. She looked up at the rest of us and sighed loudly. "They all snuck out to Hiro's party." she mumbled.

"We know dat where is the nigga's crib?" Cindy asked.

"Crib?" Natasha asked.

"He's a baby now?" Sophie added laughing a bit.

Cindy crossed her arms over her chest again. "Shut up I thought I could bring it back."

We laughed again and Cindy chuckled still trying to be mad. Stephanie quickly wrote down the address then ran back up into her room.

"Iight lets go kill these bitches." Cindy said as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Cindy it's not nice to call your kids that." I said shaking my head.

She shrugged. Once Sophie and Natasha was in the car I sped off to Hiro's house. They were gonna be in so much trouble.

**Shanise's POV:**

"AAAAYYYYYEEEEEE!" I cheered along with everybody else as Hiro and Rosa finished dancing and kissed. Damn the girl know how to move, that's my bitch! She was twerking better than me.

"Looks like we got some competition." Aaron said smiling next to me.

I smirked. "Maybe we need to step our game up." I said wrapping our arms around his neck.

"Maybe we do." he said smiling down at me.

Oh, yea quick note we like each other! Nothing serious considering he was friends with Eric (a.k.a fake as douche) so they had to have something in common. That thought made me break away from him and finish watching them dance.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah but um I gotta check my phone. Be right back!" I lied and walked swiftly away from him

Wine Slow started to play. Aw shit that ain't fair this like my favorite song! I looked down at my phone. Naw let me just check it real quick. I walked outside pulling out my phone. A text from Eric, actually 5 texts from Eric saying he miss me and he want me back. It would have been cute if they all didn't say the same thing, meaning the nigga just copied and pasted it. That shit is messed up! Next was a missed call. I clicked on it.

**Mama**

Shit! I ran back into the building like a fucking Olympic star. Mackenzie was over by some soccer boy and she flirting it up. I think she was drunk actually he was grabbing all on her ass and I know she ain't even like that. I walked over pulling her away and slapping the drink out of her hand.

"Bitch!" the guy yelled.

I punched him right across his ugly ass face. "Try putting shit in other people drinks ok pussy?"

I stepped on his back and jumped on it. Mackenzie was tispy as fuck. I grabbed her arm and pulled her. Where was Rosa though? She wasn't even on the dance floor anymore. The song suddenly stopped and I looked forwar dwith everybody else as my mama and auntie's stood there looking pissed as fuck.

"Shit..."

"Hey look it's mama. You know I never really liked her." she said to me. Her breath smelled like whiskey.

I scrunched up my face and pulled her towards the back. They started to make their way through the crowd looking for us. Luckily I was able to make it out before the could find us. I threw Mackenzie in the back seat and sped off.

Shit wherever Rosa at and whatever the hell she doin, I hope she get out before her ass get caught because they was not gonna be happy if they found one of us.

**Rosa's POV:**

Hiro, still kissing me, pulled me away from the loud music and the crowd and up the stairs toward his room. Everybody know his upstairs was off limits and surprisingly people listened to him. His room was different then what I expected. I was expecting a million photo's of him around the room but it was simple, black and white with his clothes around the closet ground and stuff on his dresser.

"Rosa I-" he started as he broke away.

"No, I just want you Hiro." I said surprising the hell out of myself. He smirked and bent down kissing me again.

I have to say though those kisses, they're amazing. I couldn't help but think what else could he do with his tongue...oh god no! Am I really thinking these things? I'm still not used to admitting I actually like him.

I pulled away. "Hiro, I can't." I shook my head. "I can't keep pretending."

He looked at me eyes twinkling and brushed his lips against mine. "Then don't." he whispered.

He started to kiss my neck and I breathed a sigh of relief as he started to go lower and lower. I ran my hands up and down his chest which by the way was sexy! He started to pull down my dress exposing my strapless bra. He gave a sneaky smirk then started to unhook it-

"ROSA ELIZABETH FREEMAN!"

Me and Hiro's head whipped around. "Oh no..." I thought. Mama was standing there looking more pissed then she was when she ripped that old man out of his own car.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hiro hopped up and held up his hands. I sighed irritated and started to put my dress back on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at me in disbelief. "What am I...? What am I?! What are you doing here?" she grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out the door not even giving a side glance at Hiro. "I can't believe you Rosa!" she said as she lead me down the stairs.

"Mama!"

"GET YOUR ASS INTO THAT MOTHERFUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

I noticed that the room was silent, even the music was gone. Everybody stared at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk through the crowd uncaring. Mama traveled behind me yelling to kids she knew from church that she was gonna tell their parents or something. I tuned her out and looked around. Shanise and Mackenzie were no where to be found. Did they leave me? Before I knew it I was getting shoved in the car next to Auntie Natasha. She looked at me the Jazmine then down in her legs.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled.

"Really? You keep repeating yourself." I mumbled.

She turned to me and her green eyes glared into me fiercely like they never before. "Let me see one more eye roll or hear one more smart thing escape your mouth and I swear I beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."

Auntie Cindy got in the passenger seat. "They not here, they asses probably snuck out." she said.

Jazmine nodded her head and started the car. She drove Sophie and Natasha home first then Cindy and finally it was just me and her in the car by ourselves.

"So go ahead and-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you right now." she said coldly.

I blinked in surprise then slumped down in my seat. Having her upset with me is one thing but she was genuinely made at me. It takes alot to get her mad. I felt so bad. We arrived at home and we walked to the door.

"Does daddy know?" I asked as she opened the door.

"Fuck yes I do." he growled as we stepped through the door. "Riley told me." he said directing his glare to Jazmine.

"Huey I-"

"You snuck out to a party and you lied to me. Both of you did." he said.

"I promised Hiro-"

"IT WAS HIRO'S PARTY?!" he yelled. "I guess our promise was nothing then." he said. That stung. I wanted to explain but couldn't find the words to say. I didn't want to hurt daddy. He shook his head then turned his back from us and started to walk upstairs.

"Huey wait!" Jazmine called. She turned back to me. "Go to your room. We'll talk tomorrow." she said and didn't sound mad. She sounded tired. She ran up the stairs after daddy.

I felt numb. In my head I was still trying to comprehend everything that happened but it was all a mush. All I remember for sure was Hiro's kisses on my neck. I touched my neck softly half expecting to feel his lips still there. When they weren't I walked upstairs to my room.

One thing I found out is I do get somethings from my mom. Because as soon as I layed down in bed I cried myself to sleep.

**Huey's POV:**

I slammed the door behind me and layed down on my bed bringing out my old Malcolm X book. It calms me down and right now I was enraged. She had no right to lie to me about OUR daughter. And speaking of our daughter what the hell? We were so close, she was my...my little girl and all of it is slowly slipping away. I heard a knock on the door.

"Huey."

"WHAT!"

I know she must have flinched. She opened the door slowly. "Baby..."

"Baby what? Baby I'm sorry I'm such a liar?" I snapped.

She flinched again. "I am sorry Huey. I know I should've told you but I know how much you hate the Otomo's." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't like I want to kill them or anything. I just don't like them."

She sat on the bed next me. "Why is that? I mean it has to be more than the stupid Bush thing." she made a face and I just looked at her with all serious. She cleared her throat. "I mean that very important thing about Bush." she said.

I tried not to look amused. She put her chin in her hands and leaned forward interested. I leaned forward too and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Tell me Freeman." she persisted and sat on my lap.

I sighed. "I just don't want her to get too involved in anyone. I know she likes Hiro, I knew it when she hated him. He's the only one that's been able to do that." I explained.

"So you have nothing against them?" he asked.

"No they still like Bush and that is just mind blowing."

She giggled. "Huey you gotta let go." she said softly.

"I know." I replied.

"Plus we have a whole new baby you can go crazy over." she said and rubbed her belly.

I smiled slightly and rubbed her belly too.

"You know the doctors said the first month is ok." she said.

"Ok for what?"

She gave me a mischievous smile and started to kiss me deeply. She pulled me onto the bed. I flipped her over and started to take off her clothes. This was gonna be a long, entertaining night.

**Angelica's POV:**

Wasn't that an interesting sight? Rosa being dragged away from a party. I smirked as a few minutes later Hiro came down. The music started to blare again and everybody began dancing. I made my way over to this Hiro kid slowly. Luckily Tiffany was no where to be found. I could give a rats flying ass about what she wanted me to do. I do things my own way. Hiro walked outside pulling out a blunt.

"Can I have some?" I asked causally as I walked outside.

He shrugged and grabbed another out his pocket giving it to me. I flicked it away and it flew across the ground. He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"So you didn't want one?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nice party don't ya think?" I asked.

He nodded. "My party's are always great." he said cockily.

"Oh so you're the famous Hiro."

He nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Is that what I go by now? Girls call me soooo many things." he looked at me smirking again as he smoked his blunt.

"I'm Angelica." I said.

"Nice to meet you hottie." he said.

I raised my eyebrows. He's so lame, hottie? But he was good looking and knew how to work it. Maybe this could benefit me too. "Well Hiro." I stepped closer to him. "I'll see you around." I winked at him and walked back inside.

I counted it my head. "3...2...1" I looked at the door. He didn't come in. I walked back outside frustrated and he was just waiting for me smirking. 'You know you were suppose to come after me?" I asked.

He walked close to me. "Listen your cute but I'm not looking for a girlfriend." he said.

I pulled out my recorder a little bit more. "Say again?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't like you. I don't want a girlfriend, sorry." he walked past me back into the house.

I shook my head as I pressed the end button. He was just too easy to manipulate. Now if only I could get Rosa to do the same thing. This was gonna be easy, then I could have that bitch Tiffany off my back. I put the recorder in my pocket and went back inside to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyyyy peoples! I updated! I know, I know it's been a while. So more drama right? I mean Jazmine went mama crazy lol. I can't believe what Rosa and Hiro almost did though, they are just like her parents. Speaking of parents Huey and Jazmine fuck alot don't they? Lol well hoped you liked this.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Stephanie's POV:**

Me and Mackenzie walked into the school and I tried to hide my giggles. She wasn't mad that I told mom about her and Shanise and Rosa but she mad that she had to come to school. She had the worst hangover ever! She had dark circles around her eyes so she had to wear black sunglasses. She also wore a dark green Adidas hoodie and gray sweatpants and then black and white Adidas. Her hair was straight down underneath her green and black hat. I was trying to hold my giggles all morning but it was so damn hard!

"I know you're about to laugh and this shit isn't funny!" Kenzie growled in annoyance.

"Come on you have to admit it's a little funny. Dad has always thought you were the best twin and he nearly went Uncle Huey crazy when he saw you drunk." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out in laughter and held onto my sides I was laughing so hard.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some bitch to follow?" she asked.

I pushed her playfully. True it did seem like I betrayed them when I ignored them for Tiffany but that was because of cheer leading which by the way is MY LIFE. "Low blow Kenzie." I said. I wore a white sweater with LOVE on it and the O was a pink heart. I also wore pink skinny ripped jeans and pink and white Nikes. My hair was of course curled down.

"No seriously I'm sure that bitch is looking for you or Rosa, or anyone's day she can ruin by being an annoying hoe." she said then rolled her eyes in disgust. They really hated Tiffany.

"Have you talked to Rosa?" I asked.

Mackenzie pulled out her phone quickly then sighed and shook her head. "Nah I keep texting her but after last night she might be dead." she said.

It was meant to be a joke but I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I'm not saying they would do that to her but I mean after what she almost did maybe, just maybe. I only know because the whole school has been gossiping about it and of course being popular has its perks. You know everything first, even stuff about yourself (sarcasm as fuck)!

"Don't joke like that Kenzie." I said.

"Whatever if she didn't then I think she should beat Tiffany ass. She probably the one who snitched her bitch ass." she said and rolled her eyes.

"What bitch?"

We both turned around. Oh what perfect timing. She does have a way of showing her ass up when things are going good for me. Tiffany stood there of course in her stupid ass cheer leading outfit. Her hair was curled down and she also wore a silver headband. But the thing that immediately got me more pissed off was the fact that Angelica stood right beside her. I knew my cousin was a fake ass bitch but come on Tiffany?! That's fucking low.

Tiffany smacked her gum and gave Kenzie a nasty look. "I thought I told you NOT to talk to outsiders." she said then looked at Mackenzie again.

Mackenzie looked at Tiffany daring her to say something else. She looked at me pointedly then opened her locker ignoring us. I looked at her helplessly. I know I should stop kissing her ass but cheer leading really is my life. I don't know what I am without it.

"Who called 1(800) Hoes?" Shanise asked pushing Tiffany and the rest of the girls out of her way. She wore a black shirt with Nike written in red. She also wore a red beanie and blue jeans with of course black and red Nikes.

"Sorry no nigga's over here who dick you can suck." she said.

Mackenzie held in her chuckles and pushed Shany playfully. I stepped back and kept my mouth quiet. I know it may be a shock but besides Rosa I'm the second one who doesn't really like to be in that much drama.

Tiffany gave a fake ass sympathetic smile. "Oh yeah by the way have you seen Eric? I have been dying for another facial." she said then smirked.

I looked at her in disgust. That shit isn't cute in fact it makes her seem even more nasty and a hoe. I wasn't about say anything until I looked at Shanise. I know her too well to know how she hides up her sadness by looking mean as fuck. But look in her eyes and you can see how sad she really is.

"Hold on, Hold on." I stepped in front of Shanise. "Listen like I said fuck with me all you want but don't ever say shit like that to any of my family."

"But you guys aren't family. Yes Rosa and Shanise are. Your mom is just a hoe who was never able to get with Mr. Freeman. We all know because Rosa's dumbass mom made a book about it." she said.

I swear it was like the bomb in me just clicked. Of course when I'm about to hit her though Shanise grabbed me roughly. She shoved me against a locker and didn't even pay much attention how hard she had did it. Shanise stayed silently. It was kinda creepy. She cocked her head to the side silently and just stared at Tiffany. I took another step back. I've seen Shanise when she's hyper, when she's silent a bitch is about to die. Mackenzie backed away too. Tiffany laughed and turned around to Angelica who laughed too like they really just did something.

It happened so quick nobody even had time to grab her. Shanise grabbed a fist full of Tiffany's hair and pulled it back punching her in her face. She whirled her around and threw her at the locker smashing her face in then dragged her face around all the other lockers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mackenzie yelled.

I looked at them shock. Shanise was whooping her ass! I have never seen her that crazy! I swear I was scared shitless to even jump in. She grabbed her collar dragging her across the floor and then jumped on top of her beating her, it was just crazy as ever. I looked down the hall and saw the teachers turning the corner I ran to Shanise and pulled her off of her.

"NO DON'T HOLD ME BACK FUCK THIS BITCH SHE CAN'T SAY SHIT LIKE DAT BOUT MY FAMILY!" she yelled.

"The teachers are coming!" I yelled and pushed her hard into the crowd.

Tiffany hopped up and started to wipe her face to make sure blood wasn't all over it. She looked back at me then Mackenzie, then Shanise then all over again. She landed her eyes on me and her glare deepened. I was dead.

"You're off the squad!" she yelled then snapped her fingers for the other cheer leaders to follow her.

"What?!" I screamed.

Do I have to spell it out for you dumbass? U R O-F-F T-H-E S-Q-A-D!" she said saying each thing slowly.

One of them spoke up. "Tiffany are you insane?!" she asked.

"I know You, Are, and Squad were spelled so wrong." the girl we call Ginger said shaking her head sympathetically.

"And she called you a dumbass." Shany mumbled. Kenzie laughed next to her.

The other girl shook her head. "Besides that there's a big meet tomorrow and you just kicked off our best person!" she exclaimed. "How are we gonna win?"

"Second best." Tiffany hissed. "And if you think that you can leave too."

The girl looked scared as Tiffany glared at her. She started to bit her nails and avoided eye contact with me as she walked away. Angelica stayed behind and only tsked, tsked, tsked slowly then gave a snarky laugh.

"Poor baby now what are you gonna do with your pathetic life?" she asked then walked away.

"BITCH!" Mackenzie yelled after her then grabbed her head her voice echoing in her head. "Damn it! This fuckin hangover." she said angrily.

I just stood there and let my backpack fall helplessly. The crowd that had formed look surprised too and dispersed probably whispering on how pathetic I looked. I can't believe after everything I did, and how much I had practiced to be the best I was just shoved off the team just like that. JUST LIKE THAT! I felt so empty. Cheer leading was just ripped away from me, it felt like half my heart was too.

"Steph?" Mackenzie asked touching my shoulder lightly.

I turned to them and my eyes started to water. I couldn't believe that just happened.

"Damn Stephanie I'm sury. I mean da bitch she just...UGH! Sury I know-"

I stopped her and wrapped my arms around her laughing like I was crazy, maybe I was. Her and Mackenzie looked at each other like "What the fuck is wrong with her?" Shany awkwardly patted my back and I pulled away from her and continued to giggle.

She leaned over to Mackenzie. "I think the bitch finally lost it." she whispered.

"Finally?" Kenzie asked teasingly.

I stopped giggling and fake glared at her but it was impossible to stop the smile spreading on my face.

"Seriously gurl stop ya worryin me." Shanise said.

I shook my head. "Guys I just got kicked off the team isn't that great!" I asked in excitement.

"No?" Shanise asked.

I shook my head giggling again.

"Um...yes?" Mackenzie asked.

"Hell yes, yes! I'M FREE!" I screamed out loud then threw my hands up and spun around in circles like a real bat shit crazy person.

Mackenzie and Shanise looked at each other and shrugged. I grabbed their hands and spun them around with me. Maybe later I would cry, I would not want to talk to anybody and wreck some chairs or pillows but for now I was free. And that shit felt great.

**Hiro's POV:**

I couldn't even hide the smug look on my face as I passed the students in the hall. I mean I normally look smug anyways but today I was overly smug. Everybody knew what happened between me and Rosa from the party. Everybody assumed we were dating and so did I. I mean she kissed me, there's not turning back from that. I walked to her locker. Shanise, Mackenzie and surprise surprise Cheer Queen was there. I hadn't seem much of Stephanie lately. Unfortunately I didn't see Rosa.

"Hey babes." I said coolly. I wore a black long sleeved shirt that strained against my perfect muscles, jeans, and black and white Adidas.

Mackenzie had black sunglasses on. "Ugh why are you yelling?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm not." I said giving her a confused look. I looked at Shanise who shrugged.

"That bitch been hungover all morning." she replied. Her hair was all over the place like she just got into a fight which wouldn't be so surprising. She noticed my staring as she brushed her hair and put her hat back on. "I got in a fight with Tiffany." she explained.

"Who?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and laughed. I didn't get it was Tiffany important or something? Mackenzie stopped laughing first and clutched her stomach like she was about to throw up. I laughed. Typically thing to happen after my parties. Actually I'm surprised more of these students didn't come here hungover. I knew a few were. I looked back at them.

"So where's Rosa?" I asked getting straight to the point

"Aw nigga do care for her." Shanise teased I was just about to flutter my eyelashes but she pointed at me quickly. "Do it and I will rip every single one of them out one by one." she threatened.

I did it anyways. Then laughed at her as she reached forward trying to grab my eyelashes. Stephanie and Mackenzie laughed too because it turned to some weird dance kinda. Shany couldn't even keep it up just started to laugh in the middle of it.

"I got one!" she announced and pulled her hand back with one of my eyelashes.

"Still worth it." I said. "No seriously where's Rosa?" I asked.

"Nigga you da one who got her ass in trouble. We ain't hear from her since-"

"THERE SHE IS!" Stephanie yelled pointing wildly behind me.

"Bitch don't interrupt me!" Shanise exclaimed.

"Cussing! Stop it!" Stephanie yelled back at her.

I turned quickly and looked at Rosa. She wore a purple strapless shirt and white shorts. Her hair was to one side curled down. She stopped and for a moment it was just me and her in the hallway nobody else. I gave a half smile and waved at her, she smiled back and blushed slightly then turned and walked quickly away shaking her head.

"What was that about?" Mackenzie asked.

"That's called the Hiro effect young one." I said and patted her head.

She swatted away. "Stop yelling and go the fuck away." she said but not in a mean way just like it was natural.

"I'm not yelling dumbass." I said as I turned around.

I weaved my way through people and ran straight for the direction Rosa was. I could see her she had her head straight forward ignoring the looks everybody was giving her. But I couldn't the guys were looking at her like she was a piece of meat or like they wanted to fuck her right then and there. I stopped.

"Hey wanna stop looking at my girlfriend like that?" I asked shoving the nigga hard into a wall.

Everyone stopped and turned around to look at us. Rosa even stopped and turned around. I didn't pay much attention to her. The boy got up rubbing his head and pushed me back.

"Fucker I could take her from you if I wanted to." he said.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to me. I punched him right in his left eye. He pulled away and swung his hand back.

"Your girlfriend knows she wants me. She's a fucking slut." he sneered just to tease me then punched me in my chest.

I staggered back but regained my balance and my anger was so fucking high. I was about to kill this nigga. Nobody, I don't even care if it was a bitch ass teacher, could talk about Rosa like that. I was about to punch him again but then got shoved back by Rosa. She made no eye contact with anybody just pushed me away from the crowd and into the janitor's closet.

"The fuck Rosa? That nigga just talked mad shit about you let me-"

"First, I don't need anyone to fight my battles you of all people should know that. Second I don't remember ever agreeing to be your girlfriend so don't go around telling everybody that."

I looked at her in disbelief. "We almost had sex and you say we're not going out? You even said you wanted to stop pretending that you don't like me!" I exclaimed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me her normal scowl. "I just got my ass cussed out by my mama and daddy because of the shit I did yesterday. And for what? For you to go around all cocky and everyone call me a slut or for people to congratulate you that you finally got me?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't do this for some huge congratulations and I'm sorry people are calling you a slut but you can't get mad at me for that shit." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck you Hiro, I'm done." she pushed me out of the way and started to walk out the door.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. "No hold up." I said.

"Hiro let me go." she said but didn't even try to fight me.

I shook my head. Sometimes I'm just a fucking genius, I mean you have to be to see through this girl. It was like the Tyler Perry Movie: Why Did I Get Married Too? She was Angie and I was Marcus or whatever but the point is that I think she likes fighting with me. That's more attention to her and who doesn't want attention from Hiro? Seriously.

I pinned her hands against the wall and stared right into her beautiful wine and dark green eyes. I just smirked and shook my head. I bent down and started to kiss her neck softly pushing her hair back and sucking on it.

"Hiroo..." her voice was high and warning like whenever I did something like that to her.

I stopped and made kisses all the way up to her lips. "Rosa wanna know something?" I asked mY lips inches from her.

She looked at my lips for a while then they flickered back up to mine. "What?" she asked softly.

"You couldn't give a fuck about any of the comments or that I'm saying your my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

I inched in closer. "Yep admit it, you love our arguments because afterwards all I have to do is the right touches..." my hand trailed down to her perfectly shaped ass then crossed in the front to her thighs going upwards slightly and squeezed them.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip hardly but the moan still got out. "And your mine again." I finished.

She opened her eyes and stayed silent.

I came even closer until the only thing that was separating us could have been a sheet of paper. "Right?" I asked.

She looked at my lips then my eyes then my lips then my eyes again. I dropped my hands from hers and she let them fall next to her.

"Right?" I asked pulling her hips closer to me.

She nodded her head. "Right."

Then she threw her arms around me and gave me a sweet slow kiss.

**Rosa's POV:**

Ok so maybe I was just being a fucking idiot. Especially after all the shit that went down this morning.

_**Flashback...**_

"You honestly can't be mad at her for liking a guy!"

"I can for lying to me!"

"Huey she's not you for God sake, she's a normal teenage girl stop thinking of her as a mini you."

"So should she be a mini you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She already has the lying down..."

"NO DON'T WALK AWAY KEEP GOING SINCE YOU'RE ALWAYS SOO RIGHT!"

"First of all we still haven't told her you're pregnant AND you weren't innocent yesterday either!"

"I don't have to tell you everything about-"

"She's our daughter! OURS Jazmine not just your's."

"Ok so you wanna be in control of the next baby too? What am I just here to carry it?"

They had been arguing like this ever since they woke up even though from the sounds of last night things were cool. Nobody moans that much unless it was good. I couldn't believe me finally doing something normal caused such a big ass fight. How were they gonna act if I got married? Or had kids? What am I saying? What would I do? I don't think I even want to get married or have kids.

Statistics show that 9 out of 10 marriages fail in the first 1 to 3 years. It's just to high to take a risk like that. Finally the yelling died down just when I finished putting on my thin layer of black eye liner. I put on white flip flops and grabbed my backpack rushing to get out of the house. I opened the door and walked out as silent as possible.

"Freeze young lady."

I sighed. Mama tapped her feet impatiently as I spun around. She looked calm like they weren't just having a screaming match a few seconds ago.

"Yes?" I asked nonchalantly.

She walked to me. "You know you're getting really good at this sneaking thing." she said. I raised one eyebrow and held in a eye roll (are they forgetting it was only once?). "I know it was once but this is so unlike you. I'm not sure how to deal with it." she bit her bottom lip. "You're grounded." she said finally then smiled like she thought of the perfect thing.

"Ok." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Give me so emotion Rosa! Be mad, be sad something!" she said exasperated.

"Oh my gosh my life is so over now I'll never get to go out and paint my nails that annoyingly girly color pink or spend hours in the mall gossiping about people I don't like and checking out cute guys!" I erupted my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mama gave me a look. "Very funny. Looks like Natasha isn't the only actress in the family." she said flatly.

"Thank you I try." I replied.

"Go talk to Huey." she said passing me.

I sighed again. She always runs when he ask to speak to me. One of these days I might just run with her. I sat my back pack on the ground and walked into daddy's room. His back was turned and he was reading something but somehow he still knew it was me.

"Rosa there's such thing as knocking." he said.

I ignored his comment. "You wanted to talk?" I asked sitting down on his bed.

He turned around then he stopped as he looked up outfit up and down. For a minute I thought he was gonna yell at me about that too but he just frowned deeply and sighed grabbing the skin in between his eyes.

"How long are you grounded?" he asked.

"I'm guessing a week." I replied.

"Make that two."

"Anything else?" I asked. He looked up at me. He opened his mouth like he was gonna say something then just shook his head. I was getting tired of this, these dumbass secrets. "Like the fact mama's pregnant?" I asked finally.

He looked at me surprised. "How long have you-"

"2 weeks."

"Rosa before you even get mad we had a reason to not tell you. It's still early and we needed time to explain it to you."

"Trust me by now I know how babies are made." I said.

He scowled. "I'm not laughing." I matched his scowl.

"Neither am I." I countered.

"Look even though we lied it doesn't take away you sneaking out to go to a party, at that Hiro's party, and almsot having sex with him!" he said.

"We didn't though did we?" I exclaimed standing up.

"BUT YOU ALMOST DID!" he yelled.

I shut my mouth and sat back down looking down at my palms. Here's the thing. Me and my daddy are so close yelling at me is like hitting me to other kids. I never wanted to hurt him, I don't want to really hurt anybody. That's the reason it's better to just not deal with anyone because at the end of the day that's all I'm going to do.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Me too."

He lifted my head. "Rosa." he said sternly. "This boy is no good. Trust me ok? Just be careful." he said.

"Daddy there's nothing-"

"Don't lie. I'm not blind I can see it. You're smiling more, you're more playful. Somethings going on. Promise me you won't deal with him." he said.

The promise seemed so big. It's pretty clear no matter how much I say I hate Hiro he finds a way to break down my walls and make me forget I even had any up. Can I really just say fuck him and move on? Wait isn't that what I've been wanting for a while? I real excuse to not fuck with him? I looked into daddy's desperate eyes.

"Ok daddy." I whispered. "Hiro and me, if there even was a Hiro and me, are done." I said.

He nodded his head. "You're still grounded."

"Really?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead and I smiled walking out his room. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. But that could be anything. Not the feeling of guilt since I hadn't done anything...yet. No I won't do anything. I know myself too well, I won't do anything.

_**End of Flashback...**_

Ok so it turns out Hiro knows me even better than I know myself. I felt guilty even as I started to kiss him but once his tongue entered my mouth and I put mine in his the feeling washed away only leaving the sweet sensation that always comes with Hiro kisses.

He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled against his lips. He put my back against the wall. I'm so lucky this school keeps the janitor closet as clean as everything else in the building which is actually very clean. I ran my hands through his hair while his hands rubbed my sides making me want to moan. He squeezed them tight. He had just let me down and pinned my hands over my head when the janitor door opened.

Mr. Markley (the janitor) walked in headphones in his ear and whistling, He started to put stuff up then looked up looking at me and Hiro. His whistling slowly stopped and he looked at us with wide eyes while me froze. Hiro dropped my hands and I let them fall awkwardly beside me.

"Um..." Hiro started.

He grabbed the trash can like we were gonna steal it and ran out the room. Hiro smirked and started laughing until he looked at me.

"I always get in trouble because of you." I said shaking my head.

"Oh babe you know it's worth it." he said with a smug look.

"Sure."

We walked out and I shut the door silently behind me. The bell had rung by then and I remembered we were actually still in school. I forget alot when we kiss (ugh, why does this happen to me?). He grabbed my arm turning me back to him. I looked up into his onyx eyes and blushed slightly and I don't even know why.

"Gonna admit we're going out now?" he asked.

"I thought what we did in the janitor closet was proof enough." I said.

He shook his head. "Nope I wanna hear you say it." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "We're going out." I said simply but felt my cheeks darken.

He bent down brushing his lips on mine but I wanted something better than that. I grabbed the back of his and forced his lips down on mine. We started to make out again.

"Hey!" I turned around and it was my math teacher. "You know class started 10 minutes ago right?" she asked.

"We were just going to class." I said.

"Good." she turned away and turned the corner.

"Now that she's gone-" Hiro started bending down to kiss me again.

I pushed his lips away with my hand. "Nope I'm gonna go before the next person we see is the principle." I said.

"You're no fun." he teased wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked towards Homeroom.

I rolled my eyes but tried not to smile or blush even more. It felt...right to be doing this with Hiro. Like somehow him and me were just met to be (gross I sound like a Disney movie I would never watch. In fact I've never seen a Disney movie in my life).

As we walked down the hall I started to feel guilty again. Promise number 2 I've broken. There was no doubt now me and Hiro were together and for the most part I saw nothing to see why we should break up, except well daddy. But...but if he didn't know...I shook my head. Of course I have to tell him. Or do I? I sighed. I had two options, either confess to him and tell him everything about me and Hiro or let the subject drop and never speak of it until things get better.

I could already feel myself leaning to option 2.

**Author's Note: Ok go ahead cuss me out for not updating in a long ass time! But I'M SOOOORRRRYYYYY! I really do feel bad but just like with A Thug's Life updates are gonna be faster. I have some news that should excite you. I've been working on 4 new stories which is why I haven't been updating so fast. I'm not updating them right now or any time soon. Most likely when I'm finished with this or in the summer. But yeah they're really good especially one of them. Like I think it's gonna be so badass. Well Jazmine, Cindy, Sophie, and Natasha are gonna be so badass I can't wait to post it up. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Tiffany's POV:**

I...Was...Pissed. Screw that I was passed pissed. As soon as the bell rang I stormed out of the room knocking down the dumbass Junior High Dance flyer. It fell on people who started yelling protest.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily and shoved them down.

If I found her I was gonna murder her on the spot. I'm sure you're thinking of Shanise, or Mackenzie, or Stephanie or even dumbass Rosa but no I was talking about Angelica. I turned the corner and there she was talking to Troy (5th cutest guy in school about a 7.5 on hotness rate from 1-10). I shoved him away without even thinking about it.

"Um I was actually talking to him. I mean he was trying with me but-"

"How could you?" I asked angrily.

"How could I talk to people?" she patted my head. "Oh poor younger and way uglier than me Tiffany. It's not that hard to master; First quit with the gorilla talk," she scrunched up her face in disgust. "And look and then we'll move on to step 2-"

"I'm not in the mood for your dumbass comments about how poor and ugly everybody is compared to you I want answers now." I growled.

"Hun frowning causes wrinkles, stop that." she said sincerely.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You wanted answers on how to be prettier I assumed." she said.

"NO! I want answers about," I stopped and looked around. Everybody was staring at me but quickly looked away because I'm not one to be messed with. I dropped my voice to a whisper and leaned forward. "I want to know why Ginger is texting Ashley who texted Sarah who texted me that Hiro and Rosa just walked in class together and Hiro fought someone and said OUT LOUD that Rosa is his girlfriend." I said.

"I have no idea why all those people are texting in class ask them." she said turning back to her locker.

I pulled her roughly on her forearm. "Don't give me that shit. You said you could do this and you fucked up." I said.

She pulled her arm away. "Look just because they're going out doesn't mean they can't break up. I have a plan so fuck off bitch." she said rolling her eyes.

I grabbed her arm again and snatched her to look at me again. I peered down at her even though we were like 2 inches apart. "You better do this plan of yours fast before Hiro actually starts to," I paused and felt like I was gonna throw up. "Like Rosa." I let go of her arm and left a small mark.

She flipped her hair. "I could give no fucking shit about what you just said considering how I let it slide that you talked all that shit about my family." she said.

I scoffed. "It's not like they're actually your family." I sneered.

She took a step closer to me. "Look bitch I don't like you, you don't like me but for some reason we hang out like we're best friends. Either way I couldn't give a fuck what we are the next time you say any type of shit about my aunts or uncles, whether we are actually related or not, Shanise won't be the only one beating your ass." she turned and slammed her locker walking away.

I scoffed again. Did she know I could ruin her stupid life in this school? Ugh, people now and days!

"Hey Tiffany I wanted to know-"

"Get out of my way!" I shoved whoever it was right out of my way and walked in the hallway. Just as I turned the corner I slammed right into some dumbass idiot who wasn't watching where he was going.

"Oh sorry." he said helping me back up.

"Yeah well you should be." I mumbled rubbing my head where his chin had hit. God he was tall.

I looked up and suddenly felt a chill go through my body. This guy was mega hot. So hot if I wasn't so popular I would have drooled right in front of him but the thought made me want to throw up. That's such a nerd thing to do. He was about 6 ft or taller and gosh gracious just fucking gorgeous with the most unique and prettiest eyes. They were hazel with flecks of green and trimmed dark brown. I flipped my hair and poked up chest and ass out. I mean I'm just that sexy I can do that.

"I am because I just said sorry." he replied back laughing a little.

I fluttered my eyelashes seductively. "Oh no problem." I giggled. "Are you a junior?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm a senior." he put out his hand to me. "My name is Jeremy."

"Oh what a great name!" I pretended like I didn't see his hand and dove in for a hug.

He looked around like he couldn't believe I just hugged him. I know he must be awestruck. I mean do you see how sexy I am? Where's Hiro when you need him? Oh yeah with that dumb bitch Rosa. He patted my back twice and I pulled away.

"My name is Tiffany." I said giggling again.

He raised one eyebrow. "Um, nice to know. Look Tiffany I have to go-"

"Oh me too you know how it is as a um senior." I said quickly.

"You're a senior too? I've never seen you in any of my classes." he said studying me like I was lying or maybe he was checking me out, yeah maybe the second option.

"I just transferred-"

"JEREMY?!"

We both turned around and Mackenzie came stomping over shoving me and him away from each other. Then she stopped and grabbed her head. I heard from Sarah she still had a hangover.

"Ew don't touch me." I said in disgust wiping where her filthy tomboy hand hit my shoulder.

She ignored me. "Jeremy why are you talking to a bitch like her?" she demanded.

"Um maybe because I'm sexy, I'm smart, I'm gorgeous, he likes me, I'm popular etc, etc." I said like it was obvious.

She looked at me in disgust. "Didn't look so "gorgeous" when Shanise was on top of you whoopin that ass!" she said loudly so people turned around.

Jeremy's eyes widen and he looked at me then Mackenzie then settled on me. "How bad was the ass whoppin?" he asked as if he already knew she actually did beat me ass.

"Actually-"

"It was so bad Jer. Shanise had the bitch face lookin like she just escaped the Detroit Zoo." she said laughing at her own joke. Jeremy held in his laugh and looked around so he couldn't laugh in my face.

"Jer?" I asked. "Are you two going out?" I asked.

They stopped and their faces filled with shock. They looked at each other and stepped away from each other in disgust. Omg, this could mean two things. They went out or they secretly like each other. Ew both was just too disgusting to imagine.

"She's my sister." Jeremy finally said.

It felt like someone just slapped my face. "Huh?" I asked.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and pointed at Jeremy. "Brother."

He pointed at Mackenzie. "Sister."

Again, disgusting. Then it clicked. They were the only "family" with those annoyingly gorgeous eyes. I mean besides me, I have the prettiest eyes here but they'res I guess aren't that bad. Ew is this what feeling nice is like? I'd rather be a bitch.

"God damn this bitch is dumb." Mackenzie mumbled then turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy don't be messin with this bitch." she said.

"Um I'm the oldest I think I know who I can trust and who I can't." he walked from behind her and stood next to me. "She's not that bad." he looked down at me and examined me again. "But I swear I've seen you before. Are you sure you're a senior?" he asked.

"Senior?" Mackenzie asked then looked at me and grew the hugest smirk her ugly ass face could get. "Senior." she said again. "Yep Jeremy you've seen her in one of your classes I'm sure."

He shook his head. "No she just transferred." he said.

Mackenzie looked back at me. "Isn't that convenient?" she asked.

"You know I'm still here and yes dyke I am new and senior." I said lying through my teeth. This bitch better not mess it up.

"Hey don't call me sister a dyke." Jeremy said quickly turning on me and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry." I said sweetly giving him a smile. His glare stopped and he smirked checking me out again and making me blush. I swear if he wasn't related to that bitch over there I would date him but, I flipped my hair, I'm not that desperate.

"I gotta go to class see ya Kenzie. Bye Tiffany." he turned and walked away from us.

I watched him go licking my lips slowly when he turned to look at us before turning the corner. That's sure to get a small boner out of him. I turned back around and came face to face with Mackenzie. She slowly smirked.

"I would have never thought you would have to lie to get a guy." she said.

"I don't." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then why did you?"

I glared at her and she returned it. "Don't think this changes anything. Your dumbass sister is still out of my squad, you're still a fugly tomboy, and I'm still the Queen Bee of this school." I said.

She raised one eyebrow. "Believe what you want Tiffany." she walked around me then stopped and turned around. For the first time she looked like she was a girl. A pretty one at that. Her glasses she was wearing were off and her eyes burned into mine. She smirked again. "All "senior's" leave eventually though." she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side and suddenly she was back to a tomboy. "Fuck with me and my family again your ass will be out of here in a stretcher." she threatened then turned around walking away into the crowd of people.

I glared after her feeling the anger boiling over in my body. So she wants to join the games? I smirked as I saw Jeremy walk across the hall with some other fine ass boy. I watched them until they went into Mr. Petto's class. Let the games begin.

**Shanise's POV:**

I walked down the hallway to my locker and there was a 3 girls waiting there. I mean no shit they wanted to see me but still this ain't Hollywood? Damn stop being paparazzi. I grabbed out a red sucker from my pocket and calmed as the familiar taste got in my mouth. I pushed them going to my locker.

"Oh my gosh Shanise!"

"Hm?" I asked absentmindedly as I traded my books for my next class.

"I just loved your new photo on your website." one of the girls gushed.

"Oh the," I stopped. Shit how I ain't even know what I put on my own website but this random bitch do?

She jumped in. "The one where the girl is like Hi My Name Is then it's a picture of Kevin Hart like Bitch I Didn't Ask For Your Life Story." she stopped and started laughing her friends joining in. "I mean that's exactly how people are now and days." she added.

I chuckled and turned to them. They was pretty alright. I mean liking my website means you go some good sense of humor. One of the girls wearing a shirt that said Hi on the front and Bye on the back stepped up.

"Hey are you and Aaron doing another video again? I loved the first one. I tried to get me and my boyfriend to do the dance but I have no rhythm." she giggled nervously.

I had never actually thought about me and that nigga doing another video. But if it's what the people want shit I'll give them what they want. I smirked.

"It ain't a done deal yet but I'll think about it." I said.

"Coolness." she said smiling.

The all still stood there looking at me like I was a God damn monkey. I tapped my foot waiting for dey dumbasses to realize it but they just kept smiling at me waiting for me to say something else. "BYE!" I said finally.

"Oh right." they turned and walked away fastly.

Dumb bitches now and days. I turned and closed my locker only to be face to face with Aaron. I smirked. He wore his usual black beanie and he wore a sky blue long sleeved shirt and normal blue jeans. He smirked too.

"You are one mean girl." he said.

"Not mean nigga just blunt." I explained as he walked me to class.

So it ain't a done deal me and him goin out. I'm just saying the nigga is fine ass fuck and if gon be giving me the attention I ain't gon shut him down like Rosa (no offense to her). I mean the next step is for the nigga to buy me gifts because Shany ain't cheap. No that make me sound like a hoe. You know what I mean. I sat my stuff on my desk and sat on it. He did the same with the desk across from it.

"How long has that been?" he asked.

"A long ass time."

**Flashback...**

Shanise was 10 years old sitting next to Mackenzie and Rosa. Shanise was sucking loudly on a red sucker. She loved red suckers, they had the best flavors. Stephanie sat next to Rosa talking to some other girl next to her which Shanise could care less about. They were suppose to be writing a paper to read in front of the class but Shanise thought she would just do it later. She propped her feet on the desk and looked at Mackenzie write her's. It was about her new soccer team. She looked at Rosa. It was about the government and how she thinks that one guy from 1st grade that bothers her every year is a spy. He was cute to Shanise but it was obvious he liked Rosa. It was up to her to get them together so they could get married and have 5 kids. That was always her thing. Everybody had to have 5 kids in the future.

"Are you doing your paper Shanise?" Mackenzie asked wearing her black and blue soccer team shirt.

She pulled her sucker out. "No fuck this shit." she replied as she stuck the sucker back in her mouth.

Stephanie's head whipped around and she looked shocked. "Shanise you just cussed! Twice!" she exclaimed. She tapped Rosa, Rosa sighed and looked up at her. Stephanie had a really whiny voice when she was younger. "Rosa tell her about how Santa won't give her any presents now since she's on the naughty list." she said tugging on her purple short sleeve.

"Santa's not real." Rosa said then turned back to her paper.

Stephanie looked heart broken. She started to sniffle and looked down at her paper as tears slipped onto it. "You're really mean sometimes Rosa." she cried softly.

"I swear Steph if you start crying in class." Mackenzie hissed at her.

She wiped away her tears afraid that when she got home Mackenzie would punch her. They fight alot. The teacher walked over to them ignoring how Stephanie was crying. The girl would cry if she didn't have the exact right color for the sun or a butterfly.

"There seems to be alot of talking around here. Shanise would you like you present your paper?" she asked.

"Sure teach." Shanise said hopping up and running to the front of them room. She took her sucker out with a loud 'pop' and tossed it over her shoulder not caring where it landed. "EVERYBODY LISTEN SO I CAN GO AND FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!" she yelled to the class. The teacher groaned shaking her head. Shanise smiled at the students. "My mama and daddy play weird games at night. This one time my Uncle Ceaser said they were playing tag and every time they tagged each other they had to make weird sounds like this "Ooh, ooh yeah, right there, don't stop, Riley it feels so good" I think it's a stupid game." she said.

The teachers eyes widened. "Nevermind Shanise you can go-"

"I'm almost done." she said and turned back to the class. "They're also very religious. If they're playing tag sometimes they yell out "JESUS! OH GOD DON'T STOP!" so I know they love God alot and don't want him to stop them from playing." she said.

The teacher hopped up from her seat pushing Shanise away. "Go to your seat now young lady and we're calling home after class." she said to her.

"But mama and daddy are gonna play before I get home. They're gonna be mad if they're done playing and have to come up here. Mama is always cranky when they're done playing. Uncle Ceaser says it's because she wants to play again but daddy has to go to work-"

"Shanise!" the teacher snapped.

By now Mackenzie was nearly falling out of her chair laughing and even Stephanie stopped crying and was giggling. Rosa smiled slightly.

"I told daddy about how Uncle Ceaser said they were playing a game and daddy said that I can't play that game ever!" she said. "But I'm going to anyways when I'm like really old. Like 25 and then I'll have the magic winds bring me 5 kids. Mama says that's how babies are made-"

"Shanise go into the hallway!" the teacher yelled.

Shanise shrugged and pulled another sucker out of her pocket sucking on it. As she walked out the room she winked at Rosa, Mackenzie, and Stephanie as she left. The teacher fell back in her seat wondering how she ever got a student like her.

**End of Flashback...**

Aaron looked at me surprised then busted out laughing. "You're fuckin lying." he said in between laughter.

I shook my head and sucked more on my sucker. "Nigga there no need fa me ta lie eva. That shit really happened I was always blunt." I said.

Aaron hopped off the desk and opened my legs standing in between them while his hands rested on my hips. "Blunt and crazy are too different things." he said leaning forward.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm a blunt crazy bitch." I said.

He winked. "The craziest are the hottest." he said.

I threw my sucker over my shoulder and chuckled. "Yeah whateva aye dat remind me wanna do another dancing video?" I asked.

His eyes flared with excitement. "Hell yeah I do when?" he asked.

"I'll skip 3rd, 4th, and lunch I guess."

"Oh no you won't."

I turned around and saw the teacher looking as pissed off as mama when someone take the last piece of chicken. Aye what can I say? I got a ghetto ass family. She had the sucker I tossed over my shoulder in her raggedy ass hair. I don't know why she was pissed. Shit she could still eat the sucker.

"You are going straight to the principle's office." she said snatching up my arm and yanking me off the table.

I pulled my arm back shoving her. "BITCH DON'T EVA IN YA LIFE GRAB ME LIKE DAT YO FUCKIN GAY ASS!" I yelled. Ain't no hoe, teacher or not, grabbing Shanise like that.

"If you continue to call me out my name-"

"Callin ya ass a bitch is a step up trust me." I said.

Aaron made his way over to me standing in front of me trying to tell me to stop but I mean I have a bad temper. The teacher obviously had a bad temper too. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"You know what I'm sick of this. Fuck my job Ms. Freeman do something!" she yelled.

Is she kidding? Didn't she know my daddy and Christian was still planning to fuck up Eric because of what he did to me? My mama would kill this hoe. But then again Shanise don't need nobody to fight her battles.

I pushed Aaron off of me. "Hoe I will fuck you up!" I yelled swinging at her. Aaron pushed me back and I hit him in his face by accident. He lucky my first hit is always a slap.

It was so crazy in here we didn't even notice when the principle walked into the room. The shitty part was that he had Mr. wunclear with him. He had his normal scowl kinda like Uncle Huey's on his face.

"HEY!" the principle yelled.

Everybody stopped and Aaron swung my body to face him. I was out of breath and my red hat was fucked up on my head. I fixed it and looked away like I didn't just go bat shit crazy on them.

"Is there something I should-"

Ed stopped him and started laughing. "I don't see why we stopped it. I love seeing crazy bitches fight." he said.

I chuckled too. This is why Granddad or Great Granddad liked him. The nigga was funny.

"Still," the principle started. "I want to know why a teacher and a student were in a altercation." he said.

"She tried to hit me first." I said.

I mean it ain't a complete lie. Even though I cussed her ass out first so what? The bitch still tried to hit me.

"You're still a student so-"

"I think I call the shots here." Ed said. "You're fired." he said looking directly at the teacher.

Her mouth dropped open which isn't anything new for her hoe ass. She looked at me then Ed then me again then screamed throwing down the school book and stamping on it.

"THIS! ISN'T! FAIR!" She screamed. She kicked the book and stormed out of the classroom.

I shrugged at Aaron. "She pretended like she still couldn't eat da sucker." I said.

"Everyone isn't obsessed with red suckers Shany. I gotta go but see you for the video." he kissed my cheek and ran out the classroom into the next just as the bell rang.

"So any other things to show me?" Ed asked.

"No not today please follow me." he left the classroom but Ed stayed put.

He made his way to me just as I sat down in my seat. "What up old nigga?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "I like your spunk young lady." he said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said. But what the hell is spunk? Do I look his age? 150? I'm just saying the nigga looked like back in Abraham Lincoln times.

"Fighting a teacher in class, cussing at me, and your dancing video you've got potential." he said then looked at all the class. "Unlike most of these dumbasses in here." he mumbled.

My mouth dropped open and I started to chuckle. He laughed too. He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Shanise Freeman." I said.

"Oh you're Roberts granddaughter?" he asked.

"I think the last name say it all."

He laughed again and handed me his card. "If you need anything call me." then he turned and walked out the room.

I smirked and put his number in my back pocket. Oh Shany always have the best connections.

**Hiro's POV:**

Dating Rosa was...different then I expected and not in a bad way. If anything she was nicer to me, but I mean I think she still had the affect from my kissing on her (Hiro kisses are like magic!). She talks more too but we're talking about Rosa so that's like saying more than 2 words in a sentence. It seemed like everybody head turned as me and her walked down the hallway. Nothing new I guess I mean she's popular in her grade (sophomore even though she counts herself as a junior since she takes junior class) and I am in my grade (junior...I'll stick to thinking I'm a junior).

"So I was thinking," I started as I leaned against the locker next to hers.

"That's dangerous." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Funny Rosa really funny." I said using her same sarcasm.

She shrugged. "I try."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways now that you admitted you've loved me ever since you met me and want to marry me-"

"Don't push it Hiro." she said as she traded her books.

I laughed. "Anyways first date is Tuesday at 9:00 p.m." I said.

It came out so naturally. Everything I do with her is natural, like I've practiced the lines a million times. She froze and slammed her locker turning to me. Her face was slightly pale. She breathed in slowly and shook her head.

"Date?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, those things couples do." I said slowly.

"Date."

"Rosa come on you're not even dumb you know I said date."

"Hiro I'm not sure my dad would be happy about me and you dating." she said her color returning.

I smirked and bent down to her level leaning forward to her ears. "Is someone scared of big bad daddy?" I asked teasingly my voice slightly low. Hey gotta play the games to win them.

She shuddered slightly by the warmth of me so close. She used her free hand and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me closer to her. "I have no reason to be scared. But if I were you I would be." she said matching the same way I did it. She pushed me away and smirked by the redness of my face.

"Look if we're going out he'll just have to accept it." I said looking at her for support. She just looked down at her feet ignoring me. I raised one eyebrow. "You are telling him right?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at me. "I wasn't planning on it." she said.

"Rosa!"

"Hiro unless you're trying to die on the very spot you say hi to him I don't think I should tell him." she said turning to walk away to her next class.

"But-"

She stopped sighing and shaking her head. She turned to me grabbing the back of my neck again and standing on her toes to kiss me. It was exciting her tongue moving in ways to make me forget what I was saying. Truthfully it was working.

"Rosa..." I whispered against her lips.

She kissed me a bit longer then pulled away leaving me wanting more. I opened my eyes and she smirked. "You were saying?" she asked.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I was saying something? I wonder if it was important... "You're a sneaky one Rosa." I said and smirked.

She smiled slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said innocently.

I pulled her back pressing her against me. "I think we know who's gonna win this game." I told her looking into her beautifully unique eyes.

She raised one eyebrow. "Are you really making this a competition?" she asked.

"Um..."

She smiled even more giving me a small peck. "See you at 9." she said walking away.

I shook my head what was I gonna do with that girl? I turned walking to my class and bumped into some random girl.

"My bad." I said.

She turned to me and then smirked. She looks really familiar. Isn't her name like Brittany? Ashley? Rachel? I don't know it's something.

"Hiro baby!" she exclaimed hugging me.

I looked around at people motioning for them to tell me who she was. "Tiffany." somebody mouthed. I nodded.

"Hey Tiffany." I said.

She flipped her hair. "Look I wanted to tell you that I think me and you should take a break." she said then looked at me sympathetically. I raised one eyebrow. Am I missing something? "It's just me and you have been having major issues." she continued.

"Maybe if I play along she'll leave me alone..." I thought. I touched my heart and gave an obvious fake sad look. "I'll try to get over you but it's gonna be hard." I said sarcastically.

She nodded her head. "Look we're still friends right?"

"Course."

She smiled and walked away followed by a random group of cheerleaders. I raised one eyebrow again. That girl, whoever she was, is weird. Like major issues. I shrugged and turned walking to class. I didn't have time to wonder about one of my many crushes (just saying alot of people want the Hiro...so I'm cocky and?). I had to think about where I was taking my baby out on our first date and how to do it without setting off the ticking time bomb that is her father.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok I'll admit I was no where near stumped on this chapter I was just being lazy and not writing it. Gosh guys good news for season 4. Already 10 new episodes recorded for it and there's 20 so fingers crossed the next 10 will be quick! Safe to say something is about to happen between Tiffany and Jeremy. You guys know she's a hoe but who lies about what grade your in? She's thirsty hoe. Lmfao Shanise flashback! She got some major issues and she almost fought a teacher? She my bitch even though she is ghetto. As for Rosa and Hiro? Let's hope they can make it to their date and back without Huey expected anything because we all know that nigga like the Afro Samurai and figure out everything lol. Hoped you liked this and review people!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hiro's POV:**

I was kinda nervous as I got ready for me and Rosa's date. I still had to impress her dad and her and trust me that's like trying to stop a nuke bomb with a toothpick, near impossible or impossible I don't know. It was weird begin nervous, I mean I flirt with every girl, I've dated half of them and never felt nervous any time I was with them. In fact when I was with them I just felt like whatever. If that was a mood. I wore a dark brown leather jacket and a white button up shirt underneath with the three first buttons undone so you could slightly make out my tan pecs. I also wore a black tie loosely around my neck. For the first time going out on a date I didn't wear a hat and just ruffled my short hair a bit.

"Oooooh why are you dressing up?"

"Get out of my room." I said not turning around to see who it was because I already knew.

My little sister Ava crossed in front of me putting her hands on her hips. "Going out with a new girlfriend already Hiro? Damn you just attract all the rats don't you?" she teased. She was the most annoying 14 year old sister alive.

"1.) She's not a rat 2.) Shut the fuck up cussing 3.) GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled.

"Awww you're nervous." she teased even more laying down on my bed. "She must be quit the hoe."

I tossed my phone to her. "Tell me if she's a rat." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

My screensaver was Rosa. It was one when we were younger and she had braces and also one of the rare moments she was actually smiling at something I said. I quickly took the photo and locked it before she could stop me. Ava looked at the photo raising one eyebrow. She actually does have a talent picking out rats and real girlfriends. I don't know maybe it's a girl thing.

"Oh my gosh." she mumbled.

"She's a rat?!" I exclaimed snatching my phone from her. Of all people Rosa? God damn! Hiro can you not find one girl that's not a hoe? Even though I do love the hoes.

"No." she stood up taking my phone back. "How did your dumbass get with somebody like her? She's gorgeous and from the way she's smiling you can tell it's genuine and she doesn't smile alot. It's not forced it's natural." she nodded her head. "I like her." she said handing the phone back to me.

"Yeah me too." I slid my phone into my pocket. "How can you figure all that stuff out from just her smile?" I asked smirking at her.

"Um because I don't have an IQ of a rock dumbass." she grabbed my brush and started to brush her hair.

Ava has long black hair down to her waist like most Asians in my family. She always wore it in a high ponytail or a messy bun. Her eyes were also slanted but not like those Chinese people from T.V where you wonder if they can see (no offense to them because I've dated my handful of sexy Chinese girls). They were onyx like mine but a lighter shade of onyx.

"No Ava get out." I said taking my brush from her.

"Shouldn't you be going to pick her up?" she asked irritated like I was in her room. Oh the joys of having a younger sister.

"No she's coming here." I said.

"That's lame."

"Shut up."

I did want to be traditional and pick her up and take her out or whatever but thanks to her father Rosa refused to let me pick her up and told me she'd just come to my house. It was kinda lame on my part. But I was gonna make up for it. I had the perfect date. All romantic and shit that normal girls love. Even though she's not very normal.

"Just saying finally having a girlfriend that's not a rat? You could at least be a gentlemen." she said tsk, tsk, tsking and shaking her head.

Getting annoyed I grabbed her by her shoulders shoving her out the door. She tried to resist grabbing the the wall. I tugged harder and she started to scream.

"Hiro stop you're breaking my nails!" she screeched kicking me.

"Good! I'm tired of living with wolverine!" I yelled tugging harder.

"HIRO!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called down to her then turned my attention back to Ava. "Let go." I hissed.

"You're leaving anyways." she said wiggling out of my grasp and running back into my room.

I followed behind her checking my watch. God damn Rosa could be here any minute. She tried to close the door but I got there just in time pushing it open.

"That's not the point you have your own room." I said.

She laid back down on my bed flipping over so she was looking at me upside down. "But Trish kicked me out." she whined. Trish or Trisha was my other sister and Ava's twin. I was actually the second oldest, I have an older sister in college, Monica. It sucks being the only boy in a house full of girls.

"Ava I don't have time for-"

"Just let me stay in here." she begged.

"Ava Rosa is gonna be here any minute." I hissed at her again.

"Then go!"

"HIROO!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" I yelled back down at her. "Is there a reason you're being such a pain in my ass?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I think it's my time of the month." she answered and was probably just saying that to mess with me.

"You're fuckin gross Ava." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's my job." she replied.

"Get out before Rosa-"

"Before I what?"

Me and Ava whipped our heads around. Rosa stood in the doorway wearing her normal nonchalant face. She had her hair straight down laying effortlessly on her chest. She wore a strapless white dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs and black lace going over the bottom with a white bow around the waist.

Ava hopped up and ran to her before I could even move. "So you're Hiro's new girlfriend?" she asked.

Rosa raised one eyebrow and her gaze dropped slowly down to her. This was gonna be interesting. Ava's rudeness+Rosa's personality. Yeah I'm gonna sit back and watch this.

"Yes and you are?" she asked surprisingly with slight politeness.

"I'm his sister Ava. Hey you're really pretty but just a quick question, you're not a rat are you?" she asked. I wanted to slap myself. She is the only one besides Shanise to ask someone that!

Rosa tilted her head to the side. "Rat?" she asked.

"You know ghetto rat, hood rat, whatever the hell you say." Ava explained crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently for an answer.

_"Hit her Rosa, Hit her Rosa, Hit her Rosa..."_ I begged in my mind. I would but I'm too sexy to lay a hand on that beast over there.

"No." she said.

Ava stood there studying her for a bit before nodding her head. "Ok your not. Now you and Hiro get out I have DVR shows to watch." she turned jumping on my bed and grabbing my remote turning on the T.V on the wall.

I side kicked her and she rolled off my bed. "Jerk!" she yelled.

I grabbed Ava and throwing her out my bedroom and grabbing Rosa slamming the door behind her and locking it. I sighed loudly then put on my signature smirk as I turned and looked Rosa slowly up and down.

"Aw you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." I teased stepping closer to her.

"I was forced by Stephanie." she said.

I stopped and wrapped my arms around her waist bending down and looking into her eyes. "I didn't say I didn't like it." I whispered.

She looked into my eyes intently then slowly her eyes traveled down to my lips which turned up into an even bigger smirk which she matched slightly.

"Can't help yourself can you?" I asked.

"I wish." she mumbled before wrapping both her arms around my neck and standing on her toes to kiss me.

It was always exciting kissing Rosa. It left my tongue tingling like I just had some wine I wasn't suppose to drink. I loved it. My hands rubbed a bit roughly on her hips and she ran her hands through my hair tugging on it slightly. I wanted more though, I wanted her to moaning while she was tugging my hair. I wanted me causing her pleasure to be the reason of her moans. Not just simple moans from my playful touches I wanted real moans. I yanked her towards me even more and me and her fell onto the bed. Our kisses became more hunger, wanting something more than just this.

She straddled me lifting my shirt up and rubbing my bare chest up and down her eyes glossed over with excitement. She flipped her hair back and bent down kissing me even more while my hands traveled to the back of her dress pulling at the strings.

"Hiro!" she exclaimed breaking away from me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I didn't come here to have sex I came here for our date." she said like it was my fault. Probably was my kisses are like magic.

"Looks who straddling who." I said smirking my hands still on her hips.

She looked down as if surprised it was her. My smirk grew even more and she playfully swatted at me. "Oh shut up." she said as she stood up fixing her dress.

I sat up on the bed and smirked as she finger combed her hair looking upset she let her emotions get riled up like that. Please, being with me she'l learn she won't be able to control her emotions much anymore. I buttoned my shirt back up still leaving the three undone.

"Are you ready?" she asked after she finished.

"I was before you pounced on me." I teased even further.

She glared at me. "Don't push yourself Hiro." she warned.

I stood up and bent down whispering in her ear. "Actually I think I enjoy pushing your buttons even more than before."

She froze then backed up crossing her arms over her chest. "Lets go." she said grabbing my hand and opening my door.

Ava stood there tapping her foot and checking her watch. She looked up directly at Rosa and I felt like slapping her again because she was gonna say something rude. "Hm, 5 minutes usually takes longer but whatever." she pushed as forward and went into my room slamming my door behind her and locking it.

Rosa looked at me raising one eyebrow. "She's..." I stopped realizing there was no explanation for my sister. I shook my head. "Just ignore her."

She nodded her head. "Seems kinda hard to."

I smiled. "You should have hit her." I said in all seriousness.

She smiled slightly too as I helped her down the stairs in her black high heels. "Yeah I know."

**Rosa's POV:**

I could not believe I was going on a date with Hiro. No not because he's so sexy and whatever else girls scream about it was because just 2 weeks ago I was hating the guy! It just seemed surreal to be dating him after all the years of hating him. Still a small part of me (I blame on my mom) I was kinda excited. This was actually my first date...ever. I wasn't exactly sure what I was suppose to do all I know is what my daddy and the internet told me about dates oh and of course statistics. Those are like my crack, I look up statistics before actually deciding my decision and so far statistics have never lead me wrong. To be honest, unlike Hiro, I was unaffected by his little sister Ava. She was cute and reminded me alot of Shanise. I'm used to that behavior.

"Are we going to the movies?" I asked as I got into the passenger seat of his Black Charger.

"Nope." he answered as he slammed the door.

I looked at the car. The inside of it was very high tech. Tan seats, laptop where the radio and other buttons should be, the steering wheel was golden and instead of a little compartment between us it was a phone built in. The back had a small refrigerator and a coffee machine. with a huge flat screen T.V on the top. I have to say it must be nice having a famous parents. I mean mine are too but we don't spend money like this. He got inside.

"Sorry about the lousy car all the others one my dad took for his business trip." he explained rolling his eyes as he mentioned his dad.

I raised one eyebrow. He considered this lousy? "Are we going out to eat then?" I asked.

"You could say that." he answered smirking mischievously. I wanted to slap him but that's just a side effect whenever I talk to him.

"Are we going bowling?" I was searching through my mind of every date spot the internet had told me. All while Stephanie helped me dress and Mackenzie did my makeup I thought of all the possible places we could be going.

"Can't you just be surprised when we get there?" he asked turning right.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked over at me and laughed shaking his head.

"You gotta learn to trust me baby." he said.

My cheeks flushed when he called me baby. I rolled my eyes hoping he didn't notice it but knowing at the same time he did by the smug look that came on his face. He took one hand off the steering wheel and rested his hand on my thigh. I raised one eyebrow at him but didn't move it. He knew what he was doing. I bet he knew what he was doing back in his bedroom. That was crazy. I swear I lose too much control over myself when we kiss.

"I want at least a hint." I said interrupting the silence.

He sighed. "It's some where most girls would find romantic." he answered.

"It's not a lame stroll through the park is it?" I asked.

I hated overly romantic things like that. Just walking? I could walk by myself. He stiffened next to me and I felt guilty because that was probably our date. But I can't take back the things I say so, oh well. I sighed, but I could try and make him feel better.

"I mean..." my voice trailed off and my face scowled as I tried to think of what to say. I was surprised when he laughed next to me.

"You're too gullible we're not doing any lame shit like that." he said laughing harder.

I pushed his shoulder again. "Shut up."

He smirked and turned left stopping at a red light. I was expecting him to be like Shanise with driving, skip every red light and sharp turns but he was a pretty good driver. I leaned back and relaxed (somewhat) while he drove to our destination. However me relaxing was very short.

"Ok close your eyes." he said turning to me excitedly.

"Hell no." I said quickly.

He frowned. "How come?"

"Suppose you're working for the government and this 'date' is just so you can hand me over to them and they can do weird test on me because they know I'm on to them?" I asked in all seriousness. I made a huge break through with the government, it's all a big piece of shit more research on the way. I'm just saying he could be a spy for all I know.

He raised one eyebrow. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." he said his voice monotone reminding me alot of daddy.

"Do I look like the type to kid around?" I asked matching his tone.

"Rosa."

"Hiro."

"I wasn't kidding you need to trust me." he repeated.

I looked into his onyx eyes narrowing mine. Trust him? The very guy I hated ever since I met him and he expects me to throw my trust out to him like most girls throw their thongs? You earn trust and mine was very hard to earn. Still my new found feelings for him were telling me it was ok to trust him. I still had my doubts. He grabbed my hand in his.

"Please, just this once trust me okay?" he asked sincerely.

I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Okay." I whispered. I took a big sigh then hesitantly closed my eyes.

I swear I could picture his smug look as the car started up again. My heart started to race a little. The fuck am I thinking? This could be a trap! Quick think of a plan Rosa. Round house kick anybody who gets too close, pull out your emergency knife you bring with you everywhere. Unfortunately I couldn't plan out anything because the car stopped.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I can't see, hell no I'm not ready." I snapped at him.

He ignored me and I heard him get out of the car. This was my chance to make a run for it before the government man came. I was about to move just when my side of door opened and instead of feeling rough government hands I felt Hiro's gentle hands grab my arm helping me out.

"Keep them closed." he ordered still guiding me along.

I rolled my eyes behind my hands and followed him. Soon the hard concrete beneath my feet disappeared and I felt something soft instead. I raised one eyebrow but decided to keep my mouth shut. Finally we stopped.

"Okay you can open them now."

I quickly took down my hands and opened my eyes. My mouth flew open. I was staring straight into the big Mountain Lake. The lake had actually disappeared a long time ago and nobody knew where it went not even the government (but they spend most of their time studying shit like why pickles are green so no surprise there).

"Hiro, where did you..." my voice trailed off. I had realized my voice hit an octave only Stephanie can reach. I calmed myself. "So it's been here this whole time?" I asked.

"Yep, I was driving and found it isn't it awesome?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side. "I'll admit it's nice you discovered a secret from the past." I nodded my head in approval and he smiled graciously.

"Well then boo this is where our date is." he motioned behind us and I saw a little table for two and plates with food on it. Vegan for me and normal, I guess, for him. "See most girls would think this is romantic."

"I'm not most girls." I aid before even thinking about it. But I wasn't, never will be. Again why this was so weird. I was on an actual date...with Hiro.

"True." he turned to me and pulled my close grinding into me.

I felt my cheeks flush and my body shuddered as he hit the right spot. I put my hands on his chest and steadied my breathing, which always seems to get out control when he touches me like that.

"I like that the most about you." he admitted and his onyx eyes sparkled.

"Good, because I'm not changing, for anybody." I said and narrowed my eyes at him. It was a warning. I dare him to try and change me, the next thing you hear on the news is local Hiro Otomo lost one of his hands.

"Thank God." he whispered into my ear.

I blushed even more and he pulled my closer to him kissing me softly which quickly intensified. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we fell onto the sandy ground. As far as first dates go this one was starting out to be a very interesting one.

**Christian's POV:**

"Money can't buy you love, so I don't pay for no pussy. I don't pay these haters no mind – so fuckin' call me cheap. I grab life by the horns, and that bitch went "beep-beep"I swear right now I feel like 'Pac – 'cause all eyes on me." I rapped loudly as I tried to focus on this lame ass math homework. Like 8 hours of school ain't fucking enough? I closed it pushing it off my table and leaned against my seat continuing to rap.

"And I'm feelin' good, I'm lookin' good, I'm smokin' good, I'm sippin'. These hoes think they classy? Well that's the class I'm skippin'. Got a party in my bedroom, that's a party she ain't missin' . I brought her by Will. I. Am , but she kept callin' him William. Only God can judge me, case closed. I got more hoes than Drake shows," I stopped as my room flew open.

"Nigga turn that shit down." Riley, my dad said as he sat on my bed.

"It's my room." I said turning around to face him.

"It's my house." he countered.

"Iight but who house is it when it's time to clean up?" I asked.

He snickered. "Nigga shut up and turn it down, this song fuckin gay."

"You gay." I mumbled so he couldn't hear me, but I reached over turning it off anyways. The song was old as fuck though but hanging out with Jeremy you get used to it. I swear that nigga be stuck on the oldest rap songs. "So what up?" I asked.

"First off why yo homework on the ground?" he asked kicking it towards me.

"Because I threw it down there." I said giving him a "durr" look.

He sighed and picked it up slamming it in front of me. "You are about to graduate and you got all your credits all ready all you gotta do it not fuck up." he said taking on the father tone like off of T.v.

I didn't say anything just raised my eyebrow in boredom. He gave me a warning look then me and him busted out laughing at the same time. Me and my dad got a best friend bond more than a father son bond. I mean everybody say we act and look just alike and I'll admit I learned everything from him.

"Iight I'll keep dat in mind now for real what up?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

"Uh duh nigga." he hit me upside me head. "Tonight da night." his brown eyes flared with excitement.

"Aye you mean...?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Hurry we gotta leave before Cindy catch us and whoop both our asses." he started to make his way to my door.

"I thought you wore the pants in the relationship." I called to him before he could completely close the door.

"Uh yeah, let's just tell people dat." he said smirking and walking out the door.

I was foolin though I knew mama got the pants in any relationship really she just like that. She not bossy because people like that are hella annoying she just always found a way to be dominate. She badass then she birthed a fucking Legend (me nigga!) so yeah I can say her badassness (it's a word in my dictionary) will continue. I grabbed a black hoodie and a black hat that said Obey on the front in white. These hats got hella lame since everybody wear it but even though what I was about to do was kinda against the law I had to still look kinda sweet ya feel me?

"Iight I'm ready ta-"

"Ta what?" I froze thinking it was mama but when I turned around it was Shanise. Her brownish blond hair in a low side ponytail. She wore my black Obey hoodie that went with the hat and blue jean shorts. She had a bag of hot Lays in her hands crunching away.

"Aye why ya wearin my stuff?" I asked. She always sneaking in a nigga room damn!

"Cuz I wanted to. You goin somewhere?" she asked wrapping the bag up, putting it in the hoodie and licking her fingers

"Girl it ain't yo business." I said turning to go back down the stairs. "Oh and don't be gettin my hoodie dirty!" I added over my shoulder.

She grabbed the hood of my hoodie pulling me back towards her. "Y'all some dumb nigga's if ya think y'all gonna fuck him up tonight if ya don't even know where he live." she said raising one eyebrow.

I pushed her away. "How ya-"

"Because I ain't a dumbass but here I got his address." she reached into her back pocket handing me a piece of paper. "Ya know daddy right ya just gotta not fuck up." she smirked victoriously then took out a red sucker popping it in her mouth.

"GOD DAMN NOSY HOE!" I yelled at her playfully.

"Dats why everybody love me!" she yelled back disappearing in her room.

I scrunched up my face and shook my head but she ain't see it or well I thought she didn't until her hand came out of her room flicking me off. I chuckled and ran downstairs hoping dad ain't leave me yet (he's done that more than enough times, like when I was 7 he left me at basketball practice I think that scarred me for life I never like going places with him). I stopped once I saw he was talking to mama. If she saw me and him leaving together she'd ask about it because together we've done some pretty dumb shit. He was making up some lame ass excuse about leaving and she was nodding her head as wide but I knew she ain't believe shit he was saying. He finished and looked around awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

"Uh I gotta go now." he said finally maneuvering around her to get the keys but she snatched them out of his hands.

"Um one you going to the grocery store is the best lie ya could think of? Two Chris yo ass can come from around the corner I know ya there."

"Shit..." I mumbled under my breath. I fixed my hoodie and hat and stepped out arms out and hugged her. "Heyyyy mama. I just came to get something ta eat and saw y'all talking so I was just bein nosy I guess." I lied. That was more convincing than dad lie.

However she gave me the same look she had gave him. "See dat was more believable than Riley's lie but you ain't da type ta eavesdrop that's Shanise-"

"I CAN HEAR Y'ALL!" Shanise yelled from in her room.

"DO I NEED TA COME UP THERE AND TEACH YA ABOUT BEIN NOSY AGAIN?!" mama yelled at her.

There was a long pause. "LOVE YA MAMA!"

I raised one eyebrow, I can't ever get away with saying that. She turned back to us dangling the key in front of Riley.

"If ya was goin ta go fuck up that boy Eric just say it I could of came but since y'all neva do things together as it is I'll leave it ta ya guys." she let go of the key and dad caught it smirking.

He pulled her in kissing her deeply and I kinda wanted to throw up. I mean they need to stop! They too old to be kissing in front of me like that like they was getting all in! I'm just saying that shit nasty.

"Um could y'all not?" I asked feeling my stomach lurch again.

"Pay for me lying later." Riley said winking at her.

"Dat is so nasty." I mumbled as I pulled him out the door.

I got into the car and tried my hardest to erase them kissing out of my mind. He got in starting the car. He looked at me and chuckled shaking his head.

"Aye one day dats gon be you and yo wife." he said just to tease me.

I gave him a disgusted look. "I really hope not." I mumbled.

"Fag."

"Dats nice." I looked at him rolling my eyes then we started laughing again.

He started to drive and I realized that he still didn't even know where we was suppose to go. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his slow ass to notice. He seemed confident, driving the wrong way completely.

"So dad,"

"Yeah?"

"Yo ass know ya don't know where ya goin." he looked over at me and my smirk grew he. He pushed my head playfully.

"You just sayin somethin?" he asked.

"I was enjoying seeing yo slow ass drive around in circles." I said shrugging and handing him the directions.

He snatched from me and did a random U turn in the middle of the street nearly hitting other people. I heard somebody honk the horn at us. It was too funny! Me and him looked at each other at the same time and then I grabbed the wheel steering us closer to them while he got out the window banging on their window and flicking them off.

"BITCH HONK DAT HORN I DARE YA UGLY ASS TA!"

"AAAYYYYEEE! Get em! That bitch don't know us!" I tried to say through laughter. But come on if this shit happen to you it would be hilarious.

He got back in taking the wheel as the other car hurriedly speed off. So yeah I have to go with what I had said before we a ghetto ass family but that just mean we get to laugh alot more than other or we make people laugh more. Anyways the rest of the way to Eric's house was quiet. Shit I was excited though. I looked in the backseat. The nigga said I couldn't shoot him but he brought 2 Roscoe's a bat and a silver glock 40. Ew he got some lame ass guns now what he needed was-

"Aye I think dis the nigga house." he said stopping the car like a block away.

"AAAYYYEEE! His dumbass home alone? He askin for his ass you get beat, pause." I chuckled and we got out. I got the bat and glock and he got the 2 roscoe's (which I think is unfair). "Iight so are we gonna like call the nigga up and tell him to come outside or-"

"Fuck that shit." Dad walked up to the door kicking it in. I slapped my forehead but followed him. Eric ran through the house like he was actually gonna do something. Bitch nigga he be thinkin he so sweet but he know if came between hoe's I got more than him, friends wayyy more than him, and I mean I'm too crispy for any nigga in that school.

"Aye get the fuck- Christian?" he asked backing away when he saw us.

I looked at the silver chain he was wearing. "Nice chain." I commented then swung at him.

**Shanise's POV:**

Iight so I was kinda depressed or some shit about the mention of Eric. I had sincerely liked the nigga but he was just another little bitch that probably just wanted to fuck me and leave me. Still a virgin so those nigga's who tried to do that shit to impress whoever you got a major FUCK YOU coming your way. I laid upside down on my bed with my head hanging off the edge texting Aaron. Aye he's a good friend, just friend (even if I did like him more than that a little).

"SHANISE!" mama called from downstairs.

"MAMA?" I yelled back. She didn't reply and I was too lazy to actually get up. "MAMA? MAMA! MA-MA! MAIMA! MOMA!" I yelled changing my voice until she answered me. "MIMI!"

"You have a good upside down face." Mackenzie commented standing over me smirking.

I flipped around to face her. "I ain't sure if dats a compliment." I said.

"It is if ya a hoe." she sat next to me taking off her shoes and throwing them on the ground.

"Damn," I mumbled. "I can't say dat ta Tiffany den." I smirked looking at her but her she looked pissed at the mention of Tiffany.

"Ugh that bitch! Did you know what she did?!" she exclaimed standing up and pacing the room.

"Uh no."

"I know you don't!" she exclaimed. She continued to pace explaining some shit with Tiffany but she was talking fast and I'm kinda a slow listener (naw dats a lie I just don't pay attention to most stuff).

I did try to listen though since she was my bitch but it got crazy when she said something about being a senior. I kinda lost her. I just decided to do what I do best. Play it off in the end and in the middle do whatever the fuck I wanted to do. I pulled out my phone and continued to text Aaron.

**Text...**

**Aaron: So what's the next song me and you are gonna be dancing to?**

**Shany: Uuuh I don't knw. Maybe like, shit we'll figure it out later.**

**Aaron: :) yeah that's the best plan ever**

**Shany: I knw I said it**

**Aaron: You're way too cocky but I like it ;)**

**Shany: :) aha dats nice**

**Aaron: So I wanted to ask you something...**

**End of Text...**

It was only the end because Mackenzie snatched the phone out of my hand. "You could at least listen. Damn I'm not Stephanie, I'm not that easy to tune out." she said rolling her eyes. It seemed like they twiny problems were still intact.

"I was listenin doe!" I protested (even though I wasn't).

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Say what I just said den." she challenged.

I sighed dramatically flipping over again. "Tiffany tryna get with Jeremy to mess wit us!" I groaned, wait I was right? Damn see? I don't pay attention but I guess some small part of me do or something. It came in handy alot when I fell asleep in class.

She blinked in surprise too and tossed my phone back to me. "Iight even though I know yo ass wasn't really listening."

I smiled innocently. "I love ya too."

She chuckled and sat next to me. "But I didn't come over to talk about that bitch. I just got bored at home." she said laying down with her head hanging off the edge like me.

"I know I hate her too." I mumbled taking out my chips and eating them.

She grabbed my phone and chips. "For real Shany listen!" she demanded.

"Listen to this dick, give me my chips back!" I yelled standing on my bed.

"Bitch yo dick to small to listen to and it's only like 5 left let me have them!" she protested.

I flopped back down on my bed. "My dick is big though." I mumbled finally.

She laughed and started eating the chips. "Iight for real though what up with you?" she asked crunching on the chips noisily. I mean I know Shanise ain't the neatest eater ever but Kenzie eat like a straight up nigga. Messy and shit.

"Uh nothing much Chris and dad went out to fuck up Eric."

"Oooooh."

I looked at her and snatched the bag away from her. "Ta fuck that's suppose to mean?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I mean y'all only broke up a week or so ago. Ya telling me you have no feelings what so ever about him?" she asked then reached her hand into the bag taking the last chip out and eating it.

"HEY!" I rolled my eyes and threw the bag over my shoulder onto the ground. Shit I gotta clean my room, or get mama to. Aha that's funny she not gonna clean my room. I really have to though. "Iight so I'm not." I admitted to Kenzie.

"I say you get pay back on that nigga."

"Christian and Riley are already doing that." I said.

She sighed and looked at me like she felt sorry for me. I don't need pity, I'm a real OG and nigga's don't deserve my feelings. Even if Eric has a little of my feelings, whatever! "I mean yeah but don't you wanna do something too?" she asked.

"Uh duh ya remember who ya talkin ta right? I got a plan but I need ya help." I said the last part uneasily. I mean what I was about to ask she was probably gonna punch me in the face for it.

She raised one eyebrow giving me a suspicious look. "Okay what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ya ain't gotta look at me like I'm bout ta ask fa somethin crazy." I said even though I was. I mean it was probably the dumbest shit I could suggest still though. This is my revenge.

She gave me a look. "How long have I know you?" she asked.

"Iight so it is a little crazy. Does that mean you're not gonna do it?" I asked anxiously. Like I really needed her to say yes this was hella important to me.

"Ugggh!" she groaned loudly flopping face first one the bed. She turned to the side slightly and smiled. "Fine Shnay tell me what you want me to do."

I smirked victoriously. "I need fah ya to pretend to date Eric then dump his ass in a real fucked up way." I explained then smiled innocently at her like my offer was nothing. Even though it was far from it.

She stared at me blankly then sat up slowly. She raised her hand and fah a second I thought she was actually about to slap me but she just faced palmed herself real hard and fell back onto the bed. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" she yelled.

I chuckled at the hand mark on her head then got serious. "Come on please? I mean you said you would already. Ita be fucked up to lie to someone heart broken." I said part of it true, okay all of it.

"But Shanise that's past your crazy! That's Rosa obsession with the government crazy!" she countered.

I thought about it. Rosa is weirdly obsessed with the government but in her defense her father is Uncle Huey. "Yeah but come on! He deserve it!"

"If I say yes you have to do me a favor." she said.

"Iight what?"

She sighed and smiled at me just as innocently as I had to her so I knew her request was about to be as fucked up as mine. "You have to promise to go out with Aaron." she said then smirked when I glared at her.

"You can't force a relationship on me that's worse then what I'm doin!" I exclaimed even though it wasn't.

"I'm asking the same thing you are!"

"Fine, iight I'll do it. But if I get heart broken again you know what ya gotta do." I said.

She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. "Ya know something?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Me and you are so fucked." she said.

I chuckled. "Not more then the boys are."

"True."

**Rosa's POV:**

The date was, enjoyable. More than I thought it would be. Never had I ever told someone as much as I told Hiro and the truth was I don't even know why I told him. I guess because it's something boyfriends and girlfriends are suppose to do, even though me and him are still getting used to each other. I mean sometimes I want to slap the shit out of him for no reason.

"So your mom's preggers?" he asked using some dumb slang word everyone think is so funny to use.

"Pregnant? Yes. I'm not sure how I should feel statistically, I should be jealous." I said, I mean it was true. Only child for 16 years then something else gets thrown in the loop? Jealousy is what I should feel.

Hiro scrunched up his face when I told him about the statistics. "Your brain isn't made up of statistics, you feel the way you wanna. Statistically are we suppose to end up together?" he asked smirking like he knew the answer.

I raised one eyebrow. "Yes." I answered and his smirked vanished and hopped over to me. I mean sometimes his ego is a bit much.

"The YEAH to statistics." he said and smirked again not minding he was wrong.

I couldn't help but scoff, playfully of course. My hate towards him vanished the more I was with him and surprisingly I didn't mind.

"So how did you escape Papa Bear?" he asked teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him but smiled slightly. I did used to call him that when I thought his afro was a teddy bear. my mistake for telling Hiro that. Now I'd never hear the end to it.

"I had to-"

"She didn't."

Hiro's body tensed next to mine while even though his voice was harsh mine relaxed. I'm always relaxed around him. So that's why I was the first to turn around and stared up at him nonchalantly.

"Hey daddy."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just changed the chapter because I hate how it originally went. Um, pretty much it. I know this doesn't really count as an update which is why I'm working on the next chapter to post after this one and it will also be up tonight or later today. Don't hate me and review this one will ya? what? I'm needy because I love you guys. DUH! And it motivates me alot TRUST ME!**

**Also who the fuck is Hurry Up? **

**Stop writing mean ass shit in .xox stories. I get advice but you're being plain out rude and if you ever review my story with some shit like that I'll shut you down faster than you can reach over to touch your Caps Lock key. And I will mention this in every story once I update it because I want everybody to know what an annoying ass prick you are. **

**As for my fans sorry, I was just sticking up for a friend and if you read what that person put you would be as pissed as me if not more. If you don't like a story that's fine but reviewing stuff like telling them to kill themselves and to fuck their own dad is a bit far. In fact Hurry Up, make an account and PM her or something instead of doing it as a guest because it just shows how scary you really are.**

**Uhh sorry fans again I read Hurry Up's review in a bad mood.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: I fixed the chapter before this so if you didn't read the fixed chapter go back and read or you will be very confused. Also the author's note at the end is very important so please read it and review!**

**Rosa's POV:**

I knew that he was gonna be pissed, that's my dad and I know him better than anyone else in this world. The thing I didn't know? The strong look of disappointment that showed on his face. I hate when he gave me that look. Hiro was basically a stone to me and I looked as small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. If this wasn't such a bad time, I would have smirked at the thought so something finally making Hiro nervous. He shot a fearful look my way as if wanting me to tell him what to do next but the best thing for him to do was to face daddy like a man. Even then I'm not saying he's not gonna get punched in the face. He took a deep breath and turned to face my dad who as soon as he saw him had a complete look of hatred on his face.

"Hey Mr. Freeman." he said calmly as if he wasn't really freaking out. I could see right through him.

I could also see me saying 'Hey daddy' + Hiro saying 'Hey Mr. Freeman' = someone's getting their ass kicked. I really didn't want my dad to go to prison for punching Hiro and breaking his face. I stood up standing in his view of Hiro.

"Don't even think about it." I said to him.

He raised one eyebrow slowly and I noticed the look didn't change when he saw me. He was pissed, no he was angry and that was way worse.

"You lied." he finally said. His voice was rough like a ticking time bomb and I had to make sure whatever I said wouldn't piss him off even more.

"You followed me." I countered but immediately regretted it.

"OF COURSE I-" he stopped and took a few deep breaths. Someone wasn't leaving tonight without getting punched and even with him angry at me I knew it wasn't me and I would never hit him, or Hiro (not unless he wanted to be dead by morning I mean).

I took a deep breath. I ruined it, I had really fucked up sneaking out to see Hiro. And for what a relationship statistically that won't even work out? I knew I was only getting mad at Hiro because of the guilt that was rising in me. Hiro stood up awkwardly behind me as if not sure whether to run or stay. Honestly I think if he ran dad would chase him anyways, unless I ended it.

"Should I just get in the car?" I asked even though I knew the obvious.

He didn't say anything just continued to shake his head. Hiro still had a fearful look on his face. He shot a look at me before taking a deep breath.

"Look Mr. Freeman-"

"You of all people should know to just shut the fuck up." he growled in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, what was he about to go all daddy gorilla on him?

"Dad can you just-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." he said slowly and I knew if I did the ticking time bomb would explode.

I swallowed and nodded my head taking the lead to the car. I took a last look back at Hiro who looked about as helpful as ever. I gave him a rueful half smile and he bit his bottom lip as finally we were pulled out of each other eye sight. I got into the passenger seat and he slammed the door so hard the car shook slightly. I didn't flinch at all by his behavior. He got in and stayed quiet as he started the car.

"Does mama know?" I asked looking at him.

"Don't say anything. he repeated.

I bit my tongue from the sarcastic remark that would escape my mouth. Instead I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window as the Lost Lake disappeared once again.

* * *

Luckily by the time we got home mama was asleep on the couch and an episode of Law and Order: SVU was on. I remember when I was younger we would fall asleep on the couch together watching that. The guilt got stronger as I realized I probably scarred our relationship too. In no offense to her, I feel worse about me and daddy. Not even realizing it I was inching closer to her. I grabbed her hand and in her sleep she squeezed it tight.

"Come on." daddy said from behind me.

I frowned and let go of her hand. It fell but it didn't wake her. I followed him all the way to his office and he silently closed the door behind me. I stood by the door while he rustled in a box on top of his desk.

"Daddy can you please just yell at me and ground me?" I asked.

He finally pulled out something and handed it to me. It was a book, the book mom made 'Life's Complications'. I raised one eyebrow at him and waved the book in the air.

"I already read this." I said and tossed it back to him.

He caught it effortlessly and tossed it back to me. I sighed and held the book. He leaned forward and out his hands up to his mouth and he scowled deeper lost in thought.

"Am I suppose to tell you how I think? I think it's a great fictional book about you-"

"It's not fictional." he interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. As long as me, Shanise, Mackenzie, and Stephanie were little our parents told this story over and over again. Finally when were old enough to read it they told us too. I know being me everybody expected me to catch on quickly to it but to me it was just any other fictional book. The adventures in the story were great but there was so many unanswered questions that I just couldn't get it. Something real doesn't have unanswered questions, eventually all of them are answered. I raised one eyebrow and sat in the other chair he had in here for whenever I used to just come inside and sit with him.

"Dad a story like this can't be real. There's no way you can blow up a building and live and no way mom had the courage to come after you, or that Aunt Cindy was in some fantasy world where she met her little sister-" I stopped myself and shook my head sitting it on his desk. "There's just no way." I finished finally.

He sighed and looked up. The angry look was gone. "I never actually believed the Cindy thing either, nobody knows for sure what happened not even Cindy herself. As for your mom you'd be surprised at how much courage she has and you really think I can't save myself from a little fire?" he asked then gave an amused laugh.

Dad doesn't really laugh much with other people. Just me and mama and hardly me anymore. I guess there's only one person to blame for that. I gave him a small smile and leaned forward putting my head on his hands as he laid them on the desk.

"Dad the story said Aunt Natasha died. How are you gonna explain that?" I was teasing him. Truthfully I wanted to see how far he would lie to me until he admitted the story was fiction.

"I'm not because that's not why I brought you here. I'm here to talk about Hiro." his voice suddenly got hard and serious and I looked up to see if he was mad again. Surprisingly his face stayed calm.

"How is Hiro apart of your story?" I asked. If he was really going to stretch the lie all the way to Hiro that was gonna piss me off.

He grabbed another book out of the box. It was a little worn and dirty almost like it was forgotten. He handed it to me and I read the cover. Life's Complications: And It All Ends Now. I never knew mama wrote a third book. In fact I don't think this one was ever published.

"Mama wrote a third book?" I asked flipping it over to the back to read the summary.

"_As the gang moves on to college they try to forget the events of THAT summer. It's over for good, or so they thought. The unanswered questions linger and when shocking news comes up forcing one of them to search again for the truth they all get pulled into it. They fight to find out the truth but when new evidence against one of them spikes it's time for them all to question each other. The true question? Can they really end it once and for all?_"

He nodded once he noticed I finished reading it. "She never published it though but we all have copies." he explained.

I sat the book on the table on top of the other book. "So I'm guessing she didn't publish this because,"

"She wanted to leave the fans wanting more." he said finishing my sentence. "But that book right there finishes it all. That's why she never published it, she didn't want to let go."

I picked up the book again and looked at the worn cover. "Are you gonna make me read it or something? You're getting old dad." I quipped and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully any sign of being officially leaving. "I'm not gonna make you read it, but I am gonna say this. Hiro's family isn't as innocent as you think. Look they knew what was happening to us, they were apart of it before any of us even knew." he explained.

I nodded my head finally understanding. "So, if this is true, you don't hate Hiro you hate his family because of what they did or didn't do?" I asked.

"No I hate Hiro."

"Dad!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. It was quiet for a while as I wrapped my head around what he said. In a way it made sense on how much he hated them, before he even met Hiro. Even though daddy has a attitude where he hates everyone until they give him a reason not to. But even if it was true that happened years ago. They apparently ended things so why is he so set on still being mad?

"If it's over why are you still so stuck on hating the Otomo's?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a pointed look. "Because their son is dating my daughter."

I rolled my eyes and returned his look. "I'm not breaking up with Hiro because of your little grudge against their family." my voice was defiant, even though underneath I wondered why.

The thought of me and Hiro gives me a mixture or happiness, disgust, and worry. I've never felt worried like this. This worry was different then when I was little and daddy left for work every day. Or finding out mama was pregnant. Those times I worried about what would happen to them, this time I actually worried about myself. I've never had my heart broken because I've never completely let someone in. I didn't know how Hiro was squeezing his way in but he was, he's been doing it for years.

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything. But your ass is getting in trouble as soon as Jazmine wakes up." he said standing up to leave the room.

"You can;t ground me yourself?" I asked following him out the room and shutting off the light.

He stopped and gave me a serious look. "This is more then you getting grounded we've been thinking about something else..." his voice trailed off before he stopped completely.

I raised one eyebrow waiting for him to continue but he didn't and started to walk again. I gave him a look of disbelief and followed him. He started to get out pasta and different sauces. I looked at them, apparently we're having his Fettuccine Alfredo casserole (it was actually pleasing to eat). I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dad what are you guys thinking about?" He didn't reply as if he didn't hear me but I knew he did. I stepped in front of him blocking his path. He sighed and sat down what he had in his hands. "Daddy tell me." I demanded.

He sighed again. "I promised I wouldn't say anything until she woke up." he explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your lying!" I exclaimed. I could always tell when he was lying, in fact I can read him like a book.

He moved around me and turned on the water. "Maybe I am getting old." he teased trying to change the subject.

"DAD!"

"Fine," he turned off the water and leaned against the seat facing me. He looked directly at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Rosa tomorrow is your last day at school." he said.

I felt a nervous feeling run up and down my spine. "How come?" I asked scared of what he might say.

He licked his lips and then scowled like he didn't know if he should tell me or not. I stood there staring at him until finally he let out a sigh and turned back to the sink turning it on.

"You're getting pulled out of school."

**Mackenzie's POV:**

"Could you please just listen to me?" I begged Jeremy as I followed him downstairs and towards his car where Stephanie was waiting for both of us.

I was not about to go to school and have that bitch Tiffany flirt with Jeremy and he falls heads over hills even though she's only doing it to get back at us! Like who the fuck does that? Oh yeah me considering Shanise still wants me to go along with her little revenge plans. I swear I should have said no but it's whatever. The nigga broke her heart, he has to pay.

"I am listening, I just don't care." he added smirking as he got in the car.

I got in the back seat and me and Stephanie shared an eye roll. Jeremy is the hardest guy to convince of anything, which is a good and bad thing.

"Jer Tiffany is a huge bitch and I should know!" Stephanie exclaimed helpfully.

"And yet you stayed on the same squad with her for how many years?" he asked even though he knew.

I have to say I agreed with him. 7 years of dealing with that bitch? Maybe Steph was stronger than I thought. I shook my head and focused on Jeremy again.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "She kicked me off the squad." she countered bitterly.

I could tell she missed cheer leading. Her and mom where trying to find new places but no where was as good as where she was at. The worst part was she was eating her troubles away which didn't help if a cheer leading squad did accept her. She gained 2 pounds already (which is alot to her). Still that didn't stop her from eating, if anything it made her want to eat more.

"That's because Shany tried to kill her!" he exclaimed stopping at a stoplight.

I rolled my eyes. "The bitch got her ass beat, she's just saying she almost died because of how bad it was."

Jeremy chuckled and started driving again. "Look I appreciate it but I'm not getting in your guys drama. If she's a bitch I'll find out." he said simply.

Me and Stephanie shared another look and shook our heads. "Yeah right after you completely fall for her." she mumbled putting in her headphones before he could reply.

He only sighed and continued to drive. I was not giving this up. Hell no was Tiffany about to fuck with Jeremy, over my fucking dead body...that hoe.

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. "Please Jeremy don't get caught up with her." I begged once more.

"I'll keep that in mind." that was what he always said to signal he wants the conversation to end. But I'm about as stubborn as a rock so yeah the conversation wasn't ending until I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Yeah you better or else I will step in and actually kill her." I said. I was teasing...kinda.

He scoffed. "I said I'll keep it in mind." he snapped.

"I know I remember." I said giving him a dead serious look.

He moved his shoulder forward and I could tell for now he was annoyed. Great use that attitude on Tiffany and we might be going somewhere! Speaking of going somewhere we finally pulled up to the school. Jeremy got out immediately slamming the door behind him. Seriously I actually hope he see's her today just so his rage can go to her. Stephanie rolled her eyes at his attitude and hopped out the car with me following her. She yanked out her neon pink headphones from her ears and stuffed them in her purse she was carrying.

Today she wore a Aztec print mini skirt and a beige shirt underneath it. Her hair was swooped back in a Aztec bow while the rest flowed in curls down her back. I uncomfortable walked in next to her as I remembered what I was wearing.

"Stop it you look gorgeous!" she encouraged once she notice I was fidgeting with my pants.

I rolled my eyes but stopped. They were just so tight! Since I was suppose to actually convince a guy to like me I had to drop my 'tomboyish look' as people call it. I call it 'comfortable' but apparently with girls now and days that was out of the picture completely. Everything had to be tight and sexy which is exactly what my outfit was. My pants shined like they were leather and stuck to my skin I was sure it was an extra layer of flesh. They cupped my ass and made it look 3 times bigger than usually. I have a big ass as it is even though I rarely show it. My shirt was white that attached around my neck and pushed my breast up to my chin. Okay so I was exaggerating Stephanie style but I really did feel like a $3 hooker. To make it not so sexy that it would get me in trouble it had a black bow on the side. Yeah like that helped.

Stephanie flat ironed my hair bone straight and cut me bangs. BANGS! I hate bangs, they're so girly! Yet here I was with straight across bangs sluttin it up! Stephanie giggled as guy after guy after guy stared at me with mouths open and eyes bulging out. I swear if I could just get one kick in their face...

"Oh la la you're a total guy magnet right now!" Stephanie squealed ignoring that they heard her.

I sighed and puffed the bangs out of my face which only fell back down. Oh and the worse part? I was wearing 4 inch heels! HEELS! AND 4 INCHES! I was seriously going to murder Shanise for making me agree to her plan. Just as I was thinking of her, her small figure came into view. As always she was by our lockers waiting for us. The minute she saw me the biggest smile came on her face.

"Shanise..." I warned when we were close enough to her.

"Oooooh who ya dressin up fah?" she asked in a mock surprise tone.

I sighed again and tried not to fall as I opened my locker. "You know I could kill you for this." I said as I pulled out my first period books.

She only smirked. "Bitch please ya love me too much." she poked her head under my arms and into my locker smiling up at me.

I laughed and shook my head. "You know I would love you more if you stopped cussing." Stephanie said giving Shanise the same look she always gives her. I don't even know why she does that like Shany ever listens.

"Yeah not gonna happen mom." she teased then pulled out a red sucker putting it in her mouth. She wore a black strapless shirt with golden spikes going around the heart shaped that her boobs poked from. She also wore blue jean Levi's that hugged her figure in a way that was sexy but looked way more comfortable then what I had on!

Stephanie scrunched up her face but smiled. "Yeah I thought so."

I closed my locker and turned to Stephanie. "Hey can you text us when Rosa comes? I have to copy the french homework we were suppose to do." I asked her. She nodded.

Shanise took our her sucker and gave me a questioning look. "I ain't know we had homework." she said then shrugged putting the sucker back in her mouth.

Stephanie laughed then closed her locker. "Like you ever know when you have homework." she said shaking her head at Shanise.

Shanise shrugged again smiling. "That's why I have you guys." she quipped. I rolled my eyes but laughed. "Iight we be back Steph." she grabbed my arm yanking me away form our lockers and causing me to stumble a bit.

"Hey mini mouse you almost killed me. I can barely walk in heels." I told her as I regained my balance.

"Mini mouse that's new." she said ignoring me.

I shrugged. "I try to keep up my game."

She continued to pull me down the hallway and around the corner all the way to Eric's locker. I groaned as we got closer. She ignored me and stopped a few lockers down and across from him.

She looked at me encouragingly. "Iight ya ready girly?" she asked.

I gave her a serious look. "Never call me that." I warned.

I turned to look at Eric again. His back was turned but it was obviously because he didn't want to turn around. I gave Shanise a look and she returned it noticing it too. Finally he silently closed his locker and turned around. As soon as he did Shany busted out laughing and my mouth fell open. The fuck happened to his face?

"They actually did it!" Shanise gasped through her laughter.

I turned to her, completely petrified that was what I had to get with. I could have any guy right now but I had to go attract Yoda.

"They? They who?" I asked. I was trying my hardest not to look at him but it was like a little freak show in our own hallway.

She wiped away her tears still laughing (seriously was it that funny?). "My dad and Christian went to go fight him but I thought they dumbasses would have punked out." this only got more laughter out of her.

I grabbed her arm pulling her farther down and away from him. "Hell no Shany! I am not about to walk over there and pretend to have a secret crush on Gollum!" I explained and crossed my arms over my chest which was a bad idea. My boobs nearly popped out of my shirt.

She gave me a confused look and raised one eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.

"Gollum from Lord of the Rings?" I asked looking at her.

She scrunched up her face. "Uh uh that was like 8 long ass movies and it looked boring as fuck." she said shaking her head like it was that nerdy. It wasn't THAT nerdy that I watched all of them...twice. Is it?

I puffed my bangs out of my face again. "And yet you managed to watch all of the Harry Potter movies." I quipped.

She gasped and yanked my arm. "You promised you wouldn't mention that again!"

"Yeah well I'll stop when you say I don't have to go talk to that beast over there!" I said and pointed to him. I stopped abruptly and looked over my shoulder. Luckily he didn't notice, or anybody else.

"Naw you promised! Ya can't back out now. I already sent a text to Aaron sayin I needed ta talk to him. Dat means one of two things and ya gotta be together fah the second option." she said demonstrating the numbers with her fingers. She subtracted one.

"Is that suppose to be a dirty joke?" I asked.

She gave a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. "It is if ya want it to be." she said sarcastically before laughing again. I pushed her playfully then sighed. "But fah real he look kinda sexy."

I gave her a look of disbelief. "He looks like he just got ran over and then tossed down the sewer where dirty hobo's tried to eat his face but a mutated rat got to it first before he was able to drag his self out only to have toxic waste thrown on him." I said the images popping in my head in very descriptive ways.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on don't get all Stephanie on me. The scars make him look kinda badass, like he got in a fight and won. Look he only got a small cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek-"

"And forehead and neck and arms. He looks like Rihanna after Chris beat her!"

"Stop it. He look sexy iight? I mean I still hate the nigga but I know when I should give my props." she looked at him slowly._  
_

"Stop checking him out!" I scolded slapping her arm.

She waved her hands in front of her face. "Seriously admit it he don't even look dat bad."

I looked over my shoulder at him. Okay so I went a little over board but excuse me if I'd rather date someone who doesn't look like they just got face pounded into a big sack of concrete. "Fine I'll do it but if he starts calling me his precious find Frodo and Gandalf." I said in all seriousness.

She wiggled her fingers in a way that made them look deformed. "My precious, my precious." she teased.

I scoffed and smiled shaking my head as I made my way to him. I had to admit he did look a little less vulgar from up close. I rolled my eyes but took in a deep breath and tried to walk sexier as I approached him (but again I can't walk in heels!). He straightened up as his saw me. I gave a smile that probably looked like a wanted to rape him. That's sexy to guys right?

I tilted my head to the side and fluttered my eyes, not like Shanise did though (HA!). "Hey Eric." I said smoothly flipping my hair again.

He licked his lips and gave me a suspicious look. "Is there something you want?" he asked.

I never knew how deep his voice was. It was...sexy. It helped take away how ugly he looked. Okay serious mode, or as serious as I can be talking to the Grinch who stole Eric.

I stood up straighter and poked out my breast. "Are you doing anything this weekend? If not maybe me and you could hang out and I don't know." I gave a absentmindedly giggle like idiot girls do. God Shanise is sooo gonna pay for this! I touched his arms lightly and giggled again.

He moved away. "No." he said simply and turned to walk away.

_"welp I tried."_ I thought turning around to walk away but Shanise was motioning for me to follow him. Ugh, why is she still here?! "Eric!" I called after him.

"Look I-"

I stopped him wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him. Oh God I could throw up it was like kissing a bag of rocks. He stayed motionless while I tried to pretend I was enjoying it but really I was trying to keep down my gag reflex. I pulled away and forced a smile on my face. He looked surprised then grabbed my arm pulling me away into an empty classroom. Oh here comes the precious part! Frodo save me!

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked after he closed the door behind us.

"Uh kissing you." I said like it was obvious.

He walked slowly to me and I backed up until I was pressed onto the wall and he was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. He blocked my path and I don't think I was strong enough to push him out the way. Maybe a kick in the balls...

"No I know you're best friends with Shanise so what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked again his eyes narrowing.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to think of an excuse. Damn it Shany! I shrugged and gave an innocent smile. "She doesn't even know, trust me there's no way I can explain that I have a crush on her ex." I explained. That actually sounded pretty convincing.

He looked me up and down slowly and I felt my cheeks warm. Finally he stopped narrowing his eyes but I could tell he was still slightly suspicious. "Do you know why we broke up?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She never told us. She said she never wanted to speak of it so none of us pushed her." I shrugged again like it was nothing and puffed my bangs out of my face.

He took a step closer and I cursed Shanise in my mind again. "So that kiss, nobody knows about it?" he asked.

"Just you and me."

"That means it'll stay between us right?" he asked taking more and more steps closer.

I sighed and forced a smile again. "There's an us?" I asked.

He lifted my thigh and put it on his. I wrapped in around him without even realizing it. His eyes flickered to me then my lips and I did the same. He smelled good, I could get lost in this smell. Before I even realized it his lips connected with mine.

All I have to say, this one did not feel like a bag of rocks.

**Shanise's POV:**

YES! She already reeling in the nigga. I mean the kiss looked like she wanted to throw up but that's a good sign. I ain't want her to actually start liking the nigga. The best part was people saw too. So now that meant later she would follow me to Aaron locker and I would have to ask him out. I mean shit I was excited to but at the same time I was cautious. He was best friends with the nigga I was getting revenge on. They could still be talking for all I know! I forgot about this thoughts as I walked back to our lockers. To my surprise Stephanie was sitting there talking to Rosa.

"Aye didn't I say text us when she got hurr?" I asked waving my phone at her.

She stopped me and looked back at Rosa. "Now's not the time Shany. Something's wrong with Rosa."

I looked at Rosa and finally noticed something. She looked worn and pissed off. Like damn it look like she just been up all night only to get yelled at by a bitch at school. A BITCH! Tiffany probably did something to her. I swear if I see that bitch...

"Aye did Tiffany do somethin? Ya know I'll fuck the bitch up just tell me girl. I track her ass down then that fox from Dora." I said in all seriousness.

"I thought you said you'd never watch Dora again." Stephanie teased.

I rolled my eyes. It's kinda obvious me and Dora still got some issues. "I ain't I just remember that nigga cuz he was always on Dora's ass. He probably wanted dat pussy."

"Shanise!"

"Could you guys please go somewhere else?" Rosa snapped finally. Her eyes looked fierce with anger and sadness. I had never actually seen Rosa sad, like sad to the point where she was mad.

"Fah real what's up Rosa?" I asked. Stephanie nodded leaning in to listen.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't do this right now. Please leave me alone." she mumbled then sighed again.

She pushed away from us and went to her locker. She tried to open it but she was so preoccupied. Finally she resulted in just beating her locker before stopping and slowly sliding down the locker. Stephanie looked at me fearfully before bending down next to her. I did the same except I actually sat next to her.

"Did you have sex with Hiro and then he broke up with you? Then Uncle Huey and Auntie Jazmine found out and you got int trouble? Then Auntie Jazmine had such a shock she went into child labor. Except it's way too early so-"

"Stephanie how da fuck is dat helping?" I asked.

She closed her mouth hand sat completely next to Rosa. I looked at Rosa shaking my head then made a gun with my hand shooting my head. It's something we do to tease Stephanie about how brainless she is sometimes. She didn't even attempt to smile this time.

"Have any of you talked to Hiro?" she asked still looking forward.

"No." Stephanie said shaking her head, I did the same.

"Is Mackenzie here?" she asked.

I had to force myself not to smirk. "Uh she a little busy right now."

"Do you want us to find Hiro?" Stephanie asked already getting up.

Rosa grabbed her quickly and pulled her back down. "Can you please keep him away from me all day today? I don't think I can deal with seeing him." there was something in her voice. It was hurt and I felt so bad for her. I wondered if maybe they did break up.

Stephanie spoke before I could. "Rosa did you guys really break up?" she asked.

Rosa shook her head and to my surprise small tears prickled her eyes but didn't get out. "Not yet." she spoke finally.

I looked at Stephanie again. "Are ya breakin up with him?" I asked.

She looked at me helplessly and never have I ever felt so heart broken for her. She looked like a lost puppy and that's a whole new look for this girl.

"I might have to."

Stephanie gasped next to her and I felt like face palming myself. She better not say some over dramatic dumb shit. "How come?" she asked.

Rosa sniffed again and pulled her legs up to her chin resting her face on it. "My mom and dad are pulling me out of school until he graduates."

My mouth flew open and Stephanie gasped next to her again. Rosa buried her face in her knees and avoided contact with us. The bell rang loudly but who gives a fuck? Rosa didn't move so neither did we.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry to end it on a sorta sad note but yeah the next chapter will be a continuation of this one so fear not lovelys! So Rosa got caught and surprisingly Huey didn't bash Hiro's face in lol. It would have been funny if I threw that in though. As for Mackenzie and Eric oh la la la. Let's hope things don't steam up too much! I can't wait for Shanise to ask out Aaron, you know once she's done comforting Rosa. Poor Rosa.**

**Okay let me cut to the chase people,**

**Life's Complications: And It All Ends Now**

**I think since most of you are fans from their that traveled on to this story I should ask you guys. I've been getting alot of request to make a 3rd one and honestly for a while I've been considering it. I mean I asked a VERY trusted friend and she said no because I already wrote this which is like a continuation from that. I asked another VERY trusted friend once more request came in and she said yes which confuses me alot. So I'm asking you guys. If I do bring it back trust me it'll be so badass and better than the last and no more unanswered questions. But if you guys don't want me to I won't. So yeah it's in your guys hands. Review me your answers or PM. Actually just review in general lol. I hoped you guys enjoyed this.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


End file.
